The Price of a Broken Heart
by PhantasyDreamer
Summary: Serena secretly loves her best friend. She decided not to tell him for fear of losing his friendship and now he's in love with someone else. What else could a girl do but distant herself from him. But will Darien be able to cope with it? Or will they lose their friendship?
1. The time has come

_PhantasyDreamer: Hey there, back again with a new Fanfic. This is my second Sailor Moon fic and you know, Yes, go easy on me. I don't own Sailor Moon just my characters of course. On with the story, enjoy. _

_Chapter 1: The time has come_

"Ms. Tsukino, wake up!" shouted my teacher.

"Huh? Sorry Ms. Haruna, I didn't get enough sleep."

"Right," she scoffed, "so just hold on students, Graduation is in two months."

This was my usual routine, sloping and slouching in the chair. I waited patiently as my teacher finished her speech on the _Importance of Graduation._ Boy was it boring. I buried my face in my arms as I daydream of my prince, Darien. He was my best friend from far back as I can remember. The bell rang loudly in my ears signaling that my class was finally over. I hurried to my locker taking out all of the necessary books that I needed to do my homework.

"Serena!" screamed Mina running up to me, "Guess, who I'm going to the Prom with?"

"Who? Your brother?" I asked sarcastically.

"No silly, Brian Anderson."

"Wow, that's great!" I exclaimed pretending to be happy with a wide smile.

Deep down I was hoping I could find a date myself. Although many guys were hunting me down, I only wanted to go with one person. And you know I mean Darien.

"So, who are you going with?" she asked brushing her blond hair that reached to her knees.

A red bow held part of her hair together while the other part lay down. Her light blue eyes gazed at me waiting for my answer. The dreaded prom question, why did she have to come with that question? Didn't she know that I was hoping she wouldn't ask that?

"I don't know yet." I replied trying to push the thought away.

"Okay."

After our conversation, we headed straight to Crown Arcade. When we got there, Darien was there sitting at the counter talking to his friend, Andrew. I was so happy to see him but I remembered that I had a role to play, acting as his friend and trying my best to hide my feelings.

"Hey Darien!" I yelled trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Hey Serena, how's my little meatball head?" he asked making me blush.

Although that name wasn't one I really liked I didn't mind Darien calling me it. Just the way he said it with such love and compassion, sent chills up my spine. I ordered a large Milk shake, fries and a coke and received looks of astonishment from both Andrew and Darien. Darien was wearing a dark blue shirt and a black jeans pant that matched his dark hair perfectly. I almost got caught staring at his handsome midnight blue eyes.

"So, what are you up to?" he asked breaking me out of my daydream.

"Oh, nothing really, I was just wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me tonight?" I asked trying not to sound too desperate, "I mean if you don't have anything plan?"

He looked up at the ceiling as if searching for an answer. I think he was just doing that to annoy me. At last after torturing me for a while he finally answered.

"Sure, why not?" he asked, "I don't have anything plan anyway."

"Okay pick me up at seven."

"Okay."

_Darien's point of view_

"So, who is this girl?" I asked, as Andrew wiped the table.

"Oh, she's my cousin's best friend, and from what I've heard from my cousin is that her friend is definitely your type."

"And my type is?" I asked curious as to what Andrew's answer would be.

He didn't answer instead he just gave me a mystifying grin. I thought about it for a moment, I didn't quite know if I was ready to get into a relationship so quickly. Plus, going to the movies with Serena, might present a problem if I'm suppose to meet this girl.

"So, since you're going to the movies with Serena, I could arrange for you to meet her there tonight." he said with a mysterious grin.

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry, Serena won't mind. She doesn't like you in that way, right?"

The thought struck me hard. Did Serena really like me in that way? I know I did like her but as a sister. From a long time I've had strong feeling for Serena, but I guess it was just my mind playing with me, I doubt she liked me that way. I've hidden those feelings to prevent myself from being hurt, like I did with my previous girlfriends. Plus, I guess I was just thriving on a poor little girl. Besides I'm only four years older than her and what would she want with a guy like me? I can't believe I never had the courage to tell her how I felt, I put this sister thing in front to hide my true feelings.

'_I'm such a coward.'_ I thought frowning.

"Right? Darien, are you there?" Andrew asked waving his hand in front of me like a little child.

"Huh? Yeah, she doesn't feel that way about me." I said looking back at my coffee.

"Uh...Darien, I need a ride to the movies tonight, can you help me out?" he asked looking sort of happy.

"Yeah, no problem."

"Thanks man."

I guess, I should tell Serena how I feel before it's too late. Besides who knows how she feels? Whenever I was going to do it, it wasn't going to be tonight. But do I really like Serena or is it just my mind that's toying with me? I sat there staring at my coffee. Besides that, will this girl Andrew is setting me up with be nice? Or will I have to run for my life? I chuckled to myself as the thought of running from a girl interest me.

_Serena's point of view_

Luckily for me it was Friday and I didn't have to worry about school for a couple of days. Besides, tonight would be the night, I would tell Darien how I really feel. I hurried over to my friends with my food in hand to leave the two boys to chat. When I got there Amy, Mina, Lita and Raye were already talking loudly.

"Serena, what's up?" asked Amy looking at me with concerned eyes, "You look kind of sad."

"Oh nothing," I lied while giving a sickly grin, "I was just thinking."

Amy sat reading a book, while the others engaged in deep conversations. Amy has short sea blue hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing her regular school uniform, a blue pleated skirt and a white long sleeve shirt that had a blue v-neck collar and a red bow in the middle, exactly like my uniform.

"Serena, come on and sit down." Raye replied starting to talk.

"So you guys, I meet this guy in the Library yesterday and he's so cute and nice," Lita started sipping her milkshake, "and he reminds me so much of my old boyfriend."

The girls and I had a sweat drop. Every guy reminded Lita of her ex-boyfriend, it was like she was obsessed or something. Lita was another one of my close friends; she had long brown hair that was held up in a high ponytail which came down to her shoulders. Raye was wearing a gray school uniform like mine but her skirt was above her knees. She had dark black hair that trickled to her knees and dark mysterious eyes.

"So Serena, when are you going to tell Darien you like him?" asked Mina curiously.

"What? How did you know that?" I asked frightened.

"Raye told me, you can't keep a secret away from us, Serena!" she laughed making me blush.

The others gather in as I told them of my plans for the night. They all thought it was a great idea, although I hoped I had enough courage to go through with it. Time passed by quickly and I said goodbye to the girls and headed home. Yes, tonight had to be perfect, I had to tell Darien exactly how I felt and hopefully he feels the same way. I think it is about time I tell him how I feel, I known him more than seven years and liked him for six and now I can't take it anymore. The pain of wondering is so overbearing. I've helped him twice through his last two relationships with those witches that left him.

_Darien's point of view_

I hurried home to get ready for my date with Serena. Wait, what am I saying my outing with Serena. Somehow, I started to feel nervous about going out with Serena, I mean I've know this girl from the time she was eleven and now, I'm feeling nervous to see her. What was going on? I decided to watch some TV. I gazed at it for a while and nothing seemed to interest me so I played some music.

"_Ding-Dong."_

The doorbell rang loudly throughout the room; I got up to see who was at my door.

"Darien, please take me back!" screamed Samantha my ex-girlfriend wearing her regular tight clothes.

Her long brown hair lay lightly on her shoulders and her light green eyes was filled with emotions as she looked at me.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

Honestly I don't know what I saw in her. She was the same type of girl Serena would call prissy and stuck up. She hanged onto my door like a lifeless puppy.

"Samantha, we split up a year ago, now what do you want?"

"I'm sorry Darien, I just need a place to stay and I need some money." she said almost in tears.

'_She cheated on me and now she wants my money?'_ my bad conscience asked with anger.

_/Just do the right thing Darien, help her out. /_ my other conscience said.

"Okay." I replied looking for my wallet.

If this was the only way to get rid of her, well this is what I would have to do. I looked for a hundred dollar bill and gave it to her. At least now I won't have to see her again or even think about her.

"Here, take this to pay for a hotel." I replied rolling up the bill in her hand.

"Huh? Thanks Darien," she replied, "thanks a lot."

She came to hug me but I raised my hand to stop her.

"Yeah, take care of yourself and please leave me alone." I replied as she left with smiles.

"I will!" she yelled.

"I mean it!" I screamed slamming the door.

What did she think she was going to stay with me? Ha, that's a joke. What have I done now I gave her my last hundred dollar bill? I only have twenty dollars left to my name and knowing Serena she would eat down the whole place. I lay on my couch and thought about the incident that just took place. '_I am such an idiot.'_

_Serena's point of view_

I quickly rushed up to my room, greeted my mother and brother on the way and started looking for something to wear. I sat down at my dressing table to look at my reflection. I sat there staring at myself as I remembered the day when Darien's second girlfriend broke his heart.

_FLASHBACK_

I was at the arcade with my friends when Darien came rushing in to see me. He called me aside and we walked outside and sat down by a nearby bench. Darien looked very sad and confused at the same time.

"Serena, I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it." he started confusing me.

"What do you mean?"

"It's my girlfriend; I dumped her." he said almost in tears.

As soon as he said that a small smile creased my lips. I mean I was so happy that he finally dumped her. I couldn't stand her prissy, prissy stuck up ways but I also felt sorry for the way she hurt Darien. I mean the boy was in tears. And just the thought of it made me want to find that girl and make her pay.

"What happened?" I asked as I saw Darien wipe away some tears.

"I caught…I caught her kissing her ex-boyfriend." he said trying to control himself.

"Oh," I said trying not to show my happiness, "that's awful, you deserve a lot better Darien, don't you worry the right girl will come along soon."

'_Even though I wish it is me.'_ I thought sadly.

I rest my hand on his shoulder and surprisingly he pulled me into a hug as he finished crying. I could see that he really liked that stupid girl, Samantha and to tell the truth, I was surprised he was being so emotional about it. I felt like a mother trying to calm down her sad child. I was about to tell him how I felt when he lifted his head off my shoulder.

"Serena, I'm so sorry." he said letting me go.

"For what?" I asked not knowing what to say.

"For burdening you with my problem," he said with his back turned to me, "I just had to get it off my chest."

"It's okay Darien, I understand," I said kind of confused by what he said, "but I'm your best friend and you should feel free to tell me anything."

"You're right Serena, I don't know what I was thinking," he said looking much happier, "Well, I got to go, bye."

I waved goodbye and he left giving me a peck on the cheek. I couldn't believe he did that. I stood there in utter shock while blushing at the same time.

'_I'll never wash my face again.'_ I thought which was bad since my face was already smudged with tears from crying along with Darien. Luckily he didn't see me crying.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

That was a year ago. I looked straight through my closet but still I found nothing. I decided to go eat my dinner. Downstairs mom and dad were already eating, while Sammy watched TV.

"So Serena, how's was your day?" asked my mother _(Ilene)_.

"It was great. Went to the arcade, got a lot of homework, going to the movies with Darien tonight." I said rather quickly.

"What!" my father _(Ken)_ screamed, "You're not going anywhere with that Derek boy!"

"Honey, she said Darien." Mom intervened raising her fork, "Don't you remember Serena's best friend, Darien?"

"Oh yeah, that sweet boy," he said calming down, "I don't see no problem with that."

"Thanks dad." I said getting up.

I finished my dinner and headed to the bathroom to take a bath. Time raced by quickly and it was almost seven o'clock. I quickly fixed my hair and put on a light cherry lip gloss. I put on a dark black short skirt, an arm sleeve white shirt that was covered by a dark black long sleeve jacket. _(AN: Go easy on me with the description of clothes)._ I sat silently on my bed as I pulled on my low top boots. The heels were one inch high so I would have no problem walking in them. I didn't want to trip on my date, I mean at the movies.

"Serena, your date's here!" screamed Sammy knocking on my door.

"He's not my date!" I screamed back, "Besides I'm coming."

I put on my last touch of lip gloss and perfume. As I opened the door I was surprised to see my brother's face lit up in shock.

"Don't you think you're a little too dressed up to go to the movies?" he asked annoying me.

"I'm not dressed up," I retorted, "I look exactly normal."

"Whatever you say Serena,"

I passed by Sammy and headed downstairs. I saw Darien talking to my parents.

'_I hope they are not interrogating him.'_ I thought making my way towards him.

"Serena, you look stunning." my mother complimented making me blush.

"Uh Serena, we got to go or we'll be late." Darien said getting up out of the chair.

"Yeah."

"Be home by ten." my father said irritating me.

"Okay, I'll do it." Darien said honestly.

"I'm just joking!" my father shouted back to our retreating bodies.

_In the car_

Darien drove silently in the car. For some odd reason he was not talking to me and I could see that something was on his mind. We drove a few more blocks until I decided to find out what was bugging him.

"Darien, are you okay?" I asked confused by his silence.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he assured.

"Just wanted to know," I said kind of depressed.

"I'm sorry, uh…by the way Serena, you look very good tonight." he said in a hesitant way.

"Oh, thank you!" I replied in a hyper sort of way. I don't know what got into me but this was the first time of knowing Darien that he had ever complimented my dressing.

'_I must be a bad dresser if he never noticed till now.'_ I thought sadly.

"I hope you're not trying to get dinner out of me too." he said jeering me.

I laughed and said, "Nah, I wasn't going to do that, unless you insist."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I invited Andrew to come with us," he started with a smile, "I have to pick him up now, so I hope we could get good seats."

Darien passed the movies as we headed towards Andrew's house. Now, my plan would be ruin. I sat quietly as I thought of what to do. Whatever it was tonight would not be the night to tell Darien since Andrew was coming and God knows who else?

_What do you think? I want to hear your comments. So you know what to do!_

_Yes, review!_

_PhantasyDreamer_


	2. A Failed Mission

_PhantasyDreamer: Hey there, here the new chapter. I hope you guys like it, I had fun writing this one. So please read and review! Hope you like it as much as I do. I don't own Sailor Moon as you all may already know. _

_The Price of a Broken Heart _

_Chapter 2: A Failed Mission_

_Last time: "Oh, I forgot to tell you, I invited Andrew to come with us," he started with a smile, "I have to pick him up now, so I hope we could get good seats."_

_Darien passed the movies as we headed towards Andrew's house. Now, my plan would be ruin. I sat quietly as I thought of what to do. Whatever it was tonight would not be the night to tell Darien since Andrew was coming and god knows who else? _

_The story continues…._

We hurried into the movie theatre to get good seats while Andrew headed towards his date. He met her at the movies when we arrived. Darien and I walked ahead of them while they talked.

'_I couldn't believe I failed my mission.' _I thought bowing my head.

The fact of not telling Darien scared me. I didn't know what else to do anymore; I have tried to tell him many times but the words just never seem to come out of my mouth. And tonight of all nights I thought I had summoned up enough courage to tell him. But I guess I was wrong.

"Serena, here's our seat." Darien said ushering me to sit down.

"Okay." I said still deep in thought.

Suddenly out of nowhere Darien started to talk to me frequently. I didn't know what came over him, but he started to act normal. We talked for a long time until Andrew called Darien aside for a minute. I turned away to continue watching the movie.

"Uh…Serena, Andrew and I are going by the snack bar to grab a bite." he said touching my shoulder, "You want something?"

"Yeah, just a soda and some popcorn," I replied smiling.

The boys left for a long time, at least the most fifteen minutes but if felt like thirty minutes. I sat there wondering, if I should see what was causing them to stay so long. I got up and made my way towards the snack bar.

"Darien, here she comes." Andrew said introducing Darien to his friend.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer but you can call me Jenny." she said in a cherry tone.

"Uh, my name is Darien Shields, but you can call me Shields." I heard Darien say trying to make a joke.

Honestly, Darien couldn't make a joke to save his life. He would mostly say stupid things especially when he saw a pretty girl. He was more making a fool of himself than ever.

"I'll leave you two to talk." I heard Andrew say as he went to the popcorn stand with his date.

_Darien's point of view_

Jenny seemed to be a really nice girl. I could see what Andrew meant when he said she was my type. She looked like she was twenty years old but then again with all that make-up I could be wrong.

"So you like martial Arts movies?" she asked beaming away.

"Yeah,"

"Me too, it's like we have some kind of connection you know?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I said looking at her.

I had to say that Andrew picked a nice girl but I still didn't know if I want to date her. She had nice short length dark brown hair that reached her ears, beautiful hazel brown eyes and a bold smile that says _'I always gets what I want'._ We talked for a while and to tell the truth the conversation was really good, a lot better than the others my previous girlfriends had with me.

"So you don't have a girlfriend? Do you?" she asked curiously.

I didn't answer yet. But wait a minute, she was crossing the line. I barely knew her and here she is peering into my personal life. I think she's being a little too pushy. But is she so dense to not know that I don't have a girlfriend? Why did she think I agree to meet her, for a friendly interview?

"No, I don't have one right now." I smiled weakly.

"Okay." she said rather happy.

_Serena's point of view_

I hid behind the wall as I look upon the scene. A box was currently next to me, I stood on it so that I could peep through the small window that was high above me. Darien and that girl came closer towards me.

"Wow, Darien that's cool!" Jenny yelled loudly at a comment Darien made.

"I'll see you some other time then." Darien said walking away.

"Okay, bye and you can call me. Andrew has my number." she said giving him a peck on the cheek and then hurrying away.

What did she think she was doing? Kissing MY Darien? If it wasn't for my good nature spirit I would have slapped that girl silly. I watched as Darien touched his cheek. It burned me to see him acted like he liked her. Or did he? Andrew came up to him and they were heading my way. I tried to move but my leg was stuck in the box. Time itched closer and closer and with every step I struggled to get my foot out of the box but it was no use, it was stuck. I moved once more and fell right in front of Darien and Andrew.

"Serena!" they both screamed at me.

"What are you doing here?" asked Andrew rubbing his hand through his blond short hair.

"Would you believe I'm looking for my contacts?" I asked embarrassingly rubbing my foot.

"Yeah right," Darien stated folding his arms.

I made myself to my feet with a little help from Andrew. We all headed inside to finish watching the movie. On the way in I bought my soda and popcorn that Darien conveniently forgot to get me.

_1 hour later_

"Serena, that movie was great!" Darien said giving me a hand pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah it was." I said walking away.

"I'll have to watch that another time…" I heard Andrew say in the distance.

Darien and Andrew were busy talking as I walked away. They didn't notice and to me that was a good thing. I needed some time alone. I saw a small Ice cream parlor located on the other side of the road. The breeze blew my golden hair high in the air and I could feel the coldness rip through my skin. It was dark, darker than it had even been before but I could make out the parlor. Slowly, I walked with my head down.

"Serena!" I heard my name being called in the coldness.

What was I thinking? Darien would never think of me that way. I was a fool to even think that he could see me in that light. I walked slowly forgetting that I was crossing the road.

"_Honk, Honk!"_

A loud sound interrupts my thoughts as I look up to see a car coming in my direction. I attempted to move but my feet felt like they were glued to the floor. Fear and shock ran through my mind as I stood in the street immobile. The bright lights seek to blind me but I soon felt myself being pushed aside by a pair of strong arms.

"Serena, are you okay?" Darien asked helping me up.

"Yes…Darien I…"

"Serena, are you CRAZY?" he started yelling loudly, "You could have gotten hurt or worst killed!"

"Darien I was…" I said trying to hold back my tears.

"Listen, I don't want you to get hurt, okay."

I could see the concern in his eyes. Why was he doing this to me, didn't he know he was hurting me? The way he looked at that girl said it all. He's in love, oh how I hate it.

_Darien's point of view_

"Serena, I think you need to go home." I said as Serena turned her back to me.

"Yeah." she said with tears rolling down her cheeks. I tried to comfort her but she pushed me away.

"Serena, did someone hurt you?" I asked but she remained silent clutching her arms together.

Her clothes had been smudge with dirt and she didn't even seem to care. I had never seen Serena act so emotional before, she was always a strong and determined girl but I guess whatever it is was that was bothering her must have caused her to act this way. I couldn't bear to see her tears anymore, so I walked over to her but she fell to the floor.

"Serena!" I screamed as I saw her lay on the floor motionless.

Who could have hurt my best friend? If I only knew I would make them suffer. I cradled Serena in my arms and hurried to my car. I didn't know what to do; I mean what do you when a person faints? I got to my car where Andrew waited patiently.

"What happened?" he asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Serena fainted."

"Oh that's not good."

We hurried to carry her to the hospital but before we got there, she woke up.

"Where am I?" she asked groaning while rubbing her head at the same time.

"You're with Andrew and me in my car." I replied smiling.

Wait a minute, why am I smiling? I was so glad to see that she was okay that I showed it plainly. What was happening to me? She looked at me with a confused expression.

"Just take me home." she replied sternly.

"Okay."

_Serena's Point of View 2 Weeks later _

"Serena, where were you?" asked Mina bugging me.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you in a week?" joined in Lita and Raye.

"I'm sorry, I've just been busy that's all." I lied.

Little did they know I was avoiding them for a whole week. I didn't want them to question me about my date…I mean outing with Darien."

"Where, were you hiding now?" Amy asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I've been around." I lied hiding my face, "I just wasn't feeling well."

"Right, well meet us at the temple at four," Raye replied leaving me, "and don't be late!"

"Yeah," I sighed.

After they left, I headed to my Literature Class, I was in such a hurry that I didn't even see the person as I hit into him.

"Oof!" I heard him say as we collided.

My books fell out of my hands while my bag lingered away from me. My important papers slid out of my books and threatened to run away.

"Why don't you watch were you're going you idiot!" I screamed rubbing my head.

"Hey there, let me help you." he said picking up my books, "I'm very sorry; I really didn't see you there."

His voice was soft and smooth. I continued to mumble incoherently picking up my stuff, I lifted up my head to see the stranger's face and to my surprise he was very handsome. He had short flaky black hair, like Darien's and strong muscular shoulders. I stared at him for a while wondering when did he start to come to my school. He looked at me, I looked at him. _'Was this fate?'_ I asked myself.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a French accent.

"I'm okay." I replied embarrassingly.

'_This guy is totally cute.'_ I thought dreamily smiling away.

_/What about Darien/_ my conscience rang back.

'_Darien who? I don't know no boy name Darien.'_ I smiled at myself.

_/Your best friend/_

'_Forget about Darien, this boy is c-u-t-e.'_ I smiled confidently.

We proceeded to my class and I decided to find out at least something about this guy.

"How come I've never seen you in this school before?" I asked, looking at him.

"Huh? I've been attending this school for a year now, and I'm graduating in June with you." he stated smiling at me and walking with one hand in his pocket and the other holding my books.

"What?" I asked shocked.

Could I have not seen this guy before? I must have been so hooked up on Darien for so long that I didn't realize it.

"So here's our class." he said giving me my books.

"Our class?" I echoed looking at him.

"By the way, my name is Drake."

"Serena."

"I know." he mumbled.

"This is goanna be a long day." I muttered sighing.

_Darien's point of view_

"Hey Andrew, could you get me a hot chocolate?" I asked sitting at the counter.

"Coming right up." he said mixing the chocolate.

I sat there for a moment thinking about my life. I haven't seen or heard from Serena in over a week, after she pulled her little _'fainting stunt'_ as I like to call it. I wondered what was going on and if she was avoiding me.

"So, how's things going with you and Jennifer?" he asked grinning.

"Fine, we've been on one date so far, but I'm trying to take it slow."

Andrew gave me a sly grin. I know, I know, I said I wasn't going to date her but I changed my mind. A guy should be able to change his mind too, you know. Besides it's not like my so called best friend is interested in me anyway.

"So are you going to Serena's prom?" he asked changing the subject.

"No, I think I'm a little to old for that." I said raising my eyebrows.

"Well I'm going, Lita invited me." he said smiling, "So why don't you take Serena? I hear she still doesn't have a date yet."

Andrew gave his regular smirk. What was he up to? The fact of Serena not having a date surprised me, I mean look at her. Beautiful blond hair, light baby blue eyes, a great figure, what any guy would want.

_/Then what's stopping you/_ a voice rang in my head.

'_Serena's my friend and that's it, whatever feelings I thought I had were just my imagination.'_ I frowned.

_/Just keep telling yourself that./_

'_I am right.'_

"Hey, Darien isn't that Serena out there with a guy?" Andrew asked breaking me out of my mental battle.

I turned my head slowly as if trying to prevent myself from seeing what I was hoping not to see. Outside, stood Serena standing next to a boy who looked like he was the same age as her, seventeen. They made their way inside and Serena seem to barely notice me staring at them. The boy was smooth, that I could give him credit for and I could see by the way he moved that he liked MY Serena.

'_Wait a minute MY Serena where did that come from?'_

_/I told you, you like her./_

I looked at them intently. Serena was smiling away and I could feel the burning in my heart growing. The heat of jealousy rose within me.

"Darien are you okay?" Andrew asked me looking at my flushed face.

"Yeah,"

"I mean you look really jealous." he replied wiping the same spot on the counter for the last ten seconds.

"Me? Jealous, no way!" I replied raising my eyebrow, he looked at me curiously, "Okay, okay, I'm jealous, you happy!"

I screamed almost falling off of the stool. Andrew looked at me in disbelief. Yes, I may be confuse about my feelings for Serena, but one think I know for sure is that I won't let anyone hurt her.

"Hey Dare," he said touching my shoulder, "don't do anything stupid."

"Yeah I won't."

I made my way towards them but before I got there I overheard the guy say something.

"Serena, I have to ask you something?" his voice shaky.

"Yeah, go ahead Drake."

"Will you go to the prom with me?"

_Okay, had to stop it there. Tell me what you think; I think this chapter turned out great. Please no flames. I'll be waiting for your reviews._

_PhantasyDreamer_


	3. Who to choose?

_PhantasyDreamer: Hey there back with the third chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews. I was so surprised with the amount of reviews I received. Anyway I know it's been a month now since I last updated and I tried my best to get this chapter out, despite the load of school work I had. Yeah I noticed that the summary was cut off too but I decided to leave it. Well, enjoy! Oh, yeah, forgot this. I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters just mine. _

_The Price of a Broken Heart _

_Chapter 3: Who to choose?_

_Last time: "Hey Dare," he said touching my shoulder, "don't do anything stupid."_

"_Yeah I won't."_

_I made my way towards them but before I got there I overheard the guy say something._

"_Serena, I have to ask you something?" his voice shaky._

"_Yeah, go ahead Drake."_

"_Will you go to the prom with me?" _

_The story continues…._

Serena paused for a moment as she looked at me, as if seeing me for the first time. She remained silent as if searching for an answer. Luckily for me, Serena didn't hear my sudden outburst of jealously. I was so lucky but I waited a while to see what she would do.

'_Boy this looks intense.'_ I thought rubbing my hand through my black hair.

"Uh okaySerena, you could get back to me on that." he said walking out of the arcade.

"Okay." she replied sadly.

I took a while before I made my way towards Serena who was deeply into her game now.

_Serena's Point of view_

I couldn't believe he asked me to the prom? I mean we barely know each other and to make matters worse, Darien saw the whole scene. I turned my attention back to my game screen, as I tried to beat my last score. However, I couldn't push what just happen out of my head. It was hard.

"Uh Serena, are you okay?" asked Darien looking at me with mixed emotions.

"Yeah," I replied softly, shocked still written on my face.

"Okay, well I heard you didn't have a date and I was wondering if you would like me to take you to your prom?" he asked brushing his ebony black hair.

'_What?'_ I thought.

Didn't Darien just hear Drake ask me that same question? What was he trying to pull? I knew it had to be Andrew who put him up to this. Only Andrew would know that I didn't have a date, since and all I told him. I looked at him with curious eyes as he held his usual smirk.

"Well, um…you see... I uh…" I stuttered looking at my watch.

"Well?" he asked leaning on the top of my game screen.

"Oh my, look at the time, I got to go!" I screamed rushing out of the Arcade.

I continued to run, not looking back, bag in hand hurrying towards the temple. I knew Darien would have tried to catch up to me but I guess he was lazy today. Gosh, I was tired. I looked up at the amount of stairs I had to climb.

'_Man, why did Raye's grandfather have to build so many stairs?'_ I asked myself as I raced to the top.

When I got inside the room, the girls were waiting patiently.

"Serena, you're late!" exclaimed Raye standing up and pointing at the clock, "Look it's 4:30!"

"Yeah Serena, we have a final tomorrow!" shouted Lita tipping her book for emphasis.

"I know I just..."

"Serena, don't tell me you were at the arcade again?" asked Mina looking at me with a crazy look.

"Well, I was."

"See, I told you she couldn't stay away from that place." Raye snapped as she sipped her tea.

"Guys, guys come on, give Serena a break, let her explain." Amy smiled putting her book down.

My good friend Amy, only she would listen to me and understand what was lingering in my head. The girls gathered around me as I placed my bag on the table. I gave a whole hearted smile as I knelt down to the small table located in front of me. I took out my text book as I got ready to speak.

"Come on, spill it Serena!" Amy raised her voice at me.

'_Maybe, I was wrong about her.'_ I thought smiling weakly.

They all looked at me as if knowing what I was about to say.

"Okay, here goes." I started sighing, "Darien and Drake both asked me to the prom?"

"Whose Drake?" asked Amy clueless.

"Amy, Drake is the cute French student that every girl is raving about." Mina put in with a smile as she opened her text book as well.

"Wow Serena, you got two guys after you." Raye teased winking her eye at me.

"Yeah, so Serena who are you going to choose?" Lita asked offering me a cookie that she made.

I thought about it for a moment. This chocolate cookie Lita gave me tasted so good; I could eat a dozen of it. Hmmm, the delicious taste of chocolate melted in my mouth. It seemed to take away my problem for the moment. But that's beside the point, back to what I was thinking before. Oh yeah, Darien or Drake? This was much harder than it looked. I mean I've known Darien for a longer time and I just met Drake. Besides that I think Darien just asked me because of Andrew's influence and Drake seems to genuinely want to take me.

"Serena, if I were you, I'd go with Darien." Raye said writing her algebra equation down.

"Yeah, he's the guy you wanted to take you, am I right?" Lita asked me raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"No what about the cute French boy?" Mina asked clearly not agreeing with my friends, "Think of Drake, he's nice and better looking than Darien."

"Come on Mina, don't say that." Amy said munching on a cookie, "Right now we should concentrate on our final exam. But Serena, I know you would do the right thing." she replied smiling.

"Right!" the girls shouted like little children.

The girls and I continued to study for a long time. I even took the time to tell when we had finished studying, of my outing with Darien and they took the news well. I tried my best to focus on my work and not on the event that took place moments before. I had to forget about this, I have to pass this exam. After we had finished studying the girls convince me to give Darien a call. Even though, Mina still tried to persuade me to go with Drake. Although it made me look desperate, I told them I would do it when I got home.

_Darien's point of view_

'_I couldn't believe Serena left so quickly.'_ I thought getting off of the stool again.

"Darien, don't worry Serena will be back, are you okay?" Andrew asked me looking at my sad face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, "I have to meet Jennifer so I'll see you later."

"Okay."

Luckily for me I was on vacation so I could visit Andrew for a while to talk about my problems. I walked slowly waiting for the sliding doors of the Arcade to move allowing me to leave. I guess Serena must be angry with me for asking her to the prom. But I had to do it; I didn't want her to end up with that guy. But she didn't answer me, or the guy. Drake or whatever his name was. So, I guess I would have to wait and see.

"Darien!" came a shout from behind me.

I looked around to see Jennifer running towards me. I stood there wondering where she was coming from since we were supposed to meet each other at new the parlor called _'Marten's Ice Cream Parlor.'_

"Hey." I stated casually, "Where are you coming from?"

"The jewelry store,"

She beamed showing me the gold bracelet that she just bought.

"Let's go or we'll be late!" she yelled tugging my arm.

We headed towards the mall. A place I despise, I couldn't understand what could cause women to stay so long in the place. I usually go to a store buy what I want and leave but they would stay for hours upon hours. Unfortunately, we had to walk four blocks just to get there, since my car was in the garage. When we finally arrived after moments of stopping, we headed to a clothes store.

"Darien, look at this!" Jenny yelled showing me a red dress with a white collar, "Do you think it looks good?"

"Of course, it does." I said with a perfect smirk.

I would say anything just to get out of this place. Few minutes had only passed and it felt like an hour had already gone by. Soon after she was finished parading in dresses and suits we headed to a small restaurant. I ordered us hamburgers and fries.

"Darien, I have to tell you something." she started munching on her fries, "I know this is our second date and all but could you come to a going away party for a friend with me?"

She looked at me with pleading eyes. No not those eyes, she looked just like Serena when she would beg me for a milkshake, candy or anything she would desperately want. I tried to turn away but it was no use.

"Okay, I guess." I looked at her skeptically.

"Cause, I want to show off my new boyfriend, which is you of course."

'_New boyfriend?'_ my mind rang at me.

What? She was already labeling me and we barely knew each other. I thought about it for a moment. Maybe I shouldn't make such a big deal out of it since we are dating so we would practically be seen as that.

"I have no problem with that." I smiled wiping my lips, "So when is it?"

"Um, June 25."

"June 25?" I asked almost choking on my hamburger.

That was the same night of Serena's prom. I remember over hearing Mina and Serena talking about their prom night and when the date would be so I got the date down pack, although I was trying to block my ears. But I wouldn't have to worry about that unless Serena decided to go with me. I sat there sighing for a moment looking out the window. Here I am with my new girlfriend and I'm here thinking about my best friend. What's wrong with me?

_/You must really like Serena./_

'_You again, why can't you just leave me alone?'_ I spat at my conscience.

_/I won't leave you alone until you admit your feelings for Serena./_

'_What feelings?'_ I raised my eyebrow like a crazy man.

"Darien I…" Jennifer started but my cell phone interrupted her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Darien, it's Serena. I just called to tell you…um." I felt a small smile crease my lips as I heard her voice.

"Yes?" I asked torturing her as usual.

"The answer is _'Yes'_ I would like it if you took me to my prom."

"Your wish is my command." I said as I heard a giggle on the other end, "Okay, bye."

"Bye."

My conversation ended suddenly as I tucked my cell phone away. Jennifer looked at me with teary eyes. What's wrong with her?

"Darien, so who was it?" she asked sternly while folding her arms.

"My friend," I smiled struggling to put my cell phone away.

"You mean a girl." she looked at me with anger in her eyes.

"If you must know, it was my best friend which happens to be a girl."

"Oh that's great, since that's cleared up let's go." she replied much happier now as she got up again.

I threw my trash away and got ready to walk with her.

"Darien, hurry up! I haven't finished shopping yet!"

'_Great, just what I need another shopping spree.'_ I sighed rolling my eyes while my arm was being pulled away from me.

_Serena's point of view_

"Now, please take this time to review your answers." Ms. Haruna said looking at her clock, "You have fifteen minutes remaining to finish your Literature final exam."

I sat silently as I reviewed my test paper for the last time that I had just finished a few minutes ago. I felt really tired since I stayed up so late the other night studying for my other exams. Two weeks had passed by swiftly and I hadn't spoken to Drake or Darien. However, Drake was in my class at this very moment and I knew he might confront me. Oh, I hope not? I lay my head down on the desk as I drifted off into a shallow sleep.

_Dream_

I was at the mall with my friends when I saw Darien and this girl came walking in our direction. She looked exactly like the girl Darien spoke to at the movies. The girl and he made their way towards me. Soon after the girl left, Darien and I began to talk, while my friends rushed off to the various Jewelry and clothes stores.

"Hey Darien," I smiled with my face bright as ever.

"Hi Serena, I'm really glad you decided to go to the prom with me." he smiled while brushing his black hair, "Because you know, that Drake guy is no good and you deserve better."

"Really?" I asked looking at him with teary eyes.

"Yes, you deserve me." he smiled while taking my hand, "Serena, will you…."

"Darien let's get out of here, I'll be late!" the girl screamed pulling Darien away from me, "Bye little girl!"

She called back as she waved at me while clutching onto Darien. Who was she calling little girl? I frowned as I watch him walk away.

"Darien, wait come back!" I screamed but it was no use.

He left and disappeared slowly out of my sight. I called his name once more but he never looked back. It was as if he let the girl take him away from me. Wait, a minute I never had him. Ha, I'm so stupid.

I stood there standing still, as I felt tears trickle down my chin. I waited but he never came back. Why did he leave? I mean was I ….

_End of Dream_

"Time's up students, please leave your papers on the desk and exit the classroom." Ms. Haruna said waking me up.

I got up and exited the room. I can't believe that was a dream, it was so real. I actually felt the tears that were welding up in my eyes.

'_Well, I hope it stays a dream.'_ I thought to myself as I walked out of the classroom.

"Serena, haven't seen you around lately." Drake said coming out from behind me, "You know I've been waiting almost two weeks for your answer but I-"

"Listen, I'm sorry I was supposed to get back to you on that," I replied quickly interrupting him with a smile, "but I was kind of busy with school and I forgot."

"It's okay, I already have a date anyway." he said looking at me skeptically as if judging my reaction.

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"Raye, I asked her yesterday and she told me why you didn't answer my question." he replied looking a bit sad.

"Oh well, I'm sorry I didn't tell you in time." I said as I wondered what exactly Raye told him.

"It's okay, don't worry I don't hate you." he smiled at me while I frowned.

"Well, I got to go, bye." I replied racing off.

I got to the cafeteria in time and seated by my friends. Amy was reading of course while the others chatted away. I ordered my food and quickly sat down with the rest of them.

"Great news Serena," Raye replied smiling away, "Drake asked me to the prom."

"I know, he just told me." I replied silently.

What was wrong with me? Was I jealous? No, it can't be? I must be watching too much love stories on TV. I better get a hold of myself. They continued to talk about their plans for prom night while I drifted off to space.

I sat silently thinking of my dream and Drake. Why was I killing myself? Graduation was soon on its way and I was just giving myself a migraine. I looked out the windows that we were currently sitting by as I thought about my life in general. I should be happy for Raye and yet I feel kind of hurt. Emotions can be so cruel sometimes. I gazed at a couple walking on the sidewalk hand in hand. Boy I wish that ….?

'_Wait a minute is that Darien?'_ I thought looking at the couple.

"Oh my gosh, that's Darien with her!" I screamed as the others looked at me and then out the window.

I put my hand to my chest. I felt like I was having a heart attack.

"Maybe they're just friends." Mina said trying to calm me down.

"Maybe I'm just an idiot." I sighed wiping away my tears as I heard gasps from the girls.

_So tell me what you think. I think this chapter was pretty good. Thanks so much for the reviews you guys. I enjoyed reading all of them. Although some of the reviews had me thinking especially the review from Sugar Spice Girl. Thanks a lot for that point. Well, I hope you guys don't forget to review!_

_PhantasyDreamer_


	4. Dream to Reality

_PhantasyDreamer: Back again with a new chapter. Thank so much for the reviews; I loved reading all of them. Once again I don't own Sailor Moon no matter how much I may wish it, I own only my characters. Well, go on and enjoy the story. Don't forget to review!_

_The Price of a Broken Heart _

_Chapter 4: Dream to Reality _

_Last time: Emotions can be so cruel sometimes. I gazed at a couple walking at the sidewalk hand in hand. Boy I wish that…? 'Wait a minute is that Darien?' I thought looking at the couple. "Oh my gosh, that's Darien, with her!" I screamed as the others looked at me and then out the window. I put my hand to my chest. I felt like I was having a heart attack. "Maybe they're just friends." Mina said trying to calm me down. "Maybe I'm just an idiot." I sighed wiping away my tears as I heard gasps from the girls._

_The story continues….._

I got up and rushed into the bathroom as soon as Darien and the girl were out of my sight. I could hear my friends calling my name in the distance. But I didn't care I had to leave.

'_I couldn't believe I was so stupid.'_ I thought closing the bathroom door and running towards the faucet. I stared at my reflection.

'_Look at me I'm so pathetic.'_ I thought brushing some water against my face, while wetting my blond hair in the process.

_/If you had only listened to me, this would have never happened./_ my conscience rang back at me.

'_Just leave me alone, I don't care anymore.'_

_/I told you to tell Darien, but NO you let some girl stop you./_

'_I couldn't tell him didn't you see the way he looked at her?'_ I asked surprised by what I was thinking.

_/So what? That doesn't mean that he loves her./_ my conscience stated rather harshly.

'_I know but he…'_

"SERENA!" I heard the girls screamed as they came in to see me hanging over the faucet. I turned towards them trying to hold back my tears.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked touching my shoulder.

"Yeah Serena, you scared us." Lita replied with one hand on her hip and the other touching her brown ponytail hair style.

"I'm fine, I just feel kind of sick." I replied bowing my head as the girls look at me, "Okay, okay I know he might have liked her but I thought he would at least told me he had another girlfriend."

I couldn't help letting my tears fall. Why was I so dense? I held my shoulders together as I tried to stop myself from shaking. I lowered my head as I saw the girls looking at me as if not knowing what to say.

"Serena, snap out of it!" Raye shouted slapping me hard on the cheek.

"Ow! Why ya do that for!" I screamed rubbing my slightly swollen cheek.

"Serena, you either tell Darien or you don't!" Raye shouted at me.

"I've tried!" I shout back trying to defend myself, "But I can't."

"Since when does Serena Tsukino feel sorry for herself?" Raye asked as the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Well I…"

"Serena." Mina said looking at me sympathetically.

"Never…I never feel sorry for myself!" I declared smiling with my head held high, "Thanks, you guys."

I smiled at them. They are so caring and they are the best friends a girl could ever have. They are always there when I need them.

"Aw, group hug." Lita said as all of us hugged each other.

"Come on, lunch period is soon over." Amy said taking us out of our happy mood.

_Darien's point of view_

I walked slowly as the sliding doors of the Arcade moved so I could pass. I had just finished work at a local restaurant and I was so tired. I walked closer to the counter where Andrew stood.

"Hey Darien, the usual?" he asked wiping the table.

"Yeah of course," I replied sitting on the stool.

It was now four p.m. and Serena was no where to be seen. I hadn't seen her in over two weeks and I just wanted to talk to her. Boy, I missed talking to my best friend. Seeing her smiling face lit up when she falls down or embarrasses herself in someway. It was a sight that I missed.

"So, I heard you're taking Serena to her prom." Andrew said with a smirk placing my coffee on the table.

"Yeah, I asked her and she said yes." I smiled confidently as I remembered our conversation.

"So, can you tell me why you were jealous?"

"Jealous?" I echoed with a surprised look.

"Don't play dumb with me Darien." Andrew replied pointing his finger at me like I was a child.

I sat looking at my coffee. Should I tell him that I was trying to keep Serena away from Drake? Or was it the other way around? I looked at Andrew who was staring at me blankly. He had his blond hair brushing his eyes, as he stood still waiting for my answer to his ingenious question.

"Look, I was just trying to protect her okay." I said with a smirk knowing that Andrew wasn't convinced.

"Right, so it's not that you're secretly in love with her right?" he raised his eyebrows.

What was he a detective now? I looked at him shocked and fright written on my face. Why did Andrew have to be such a genius? What could he read thoughts too? I smiled as I thought of what to say. Yes I'm secretly in love with Serena. Yeah right, I know that can't be true.

"No, that's not it," I gave a sly grin, "I just didn't want her to go with that guy."

I sighed loudly. Before Andrew could say anything else the five girls entered the Arcade. They all giggled as they headed to a small booth.

"Excuse me, I have to attend to your best friend." he replied teasing me.

"Okay, whatever." I smiled as I saw Serena laughing.

I love Serena as a best friend and Jennifer is my girlfriend. That's it, right. I won't let Andrew tell me otherwise.

_Serena's Point of view_

"So what can I get you girls?" asked Andrew smiling with a pad in his hand.

The girls and I quickly ordered a few hamburgers and fries with a couple of milkshakes. Soon after that Andrew left to get our food. The place was very quiet today. Not much people were in the place, which was very strange considering that it was a Friday.

"So, are you going to tell him?" Mina asked with hope.

"Yes, I'll tell him right now." I declared getting up.

"You go girl!" Lita and Raye shout in.

"Be brave Serena." Amy smiled giving me the thumbs up.

"Right!" I smiled.

I moved cautiously towards Darien who was sitting on the stool. I have to do this right, no slip ups, and no mistakes. He wore a blue jeans pant and a white t-shirt as he sat silently gazing at his coffee.

"Don't stare too long, you're eyes might stick." I smiled getting his attention.

"Serena." he said as if surprised to hear my voice.

"Darien, I have to talk to you." I said slowly.

"Okay, but if it's about the prom, I won't forget." he said giving me his million dollar smile.

I looked at him. I hope I can do this. Here goes nothing.

"Well, that's not it, I just wanted to tell you that I...I..."

"You just what, Serena?" he asked looking me straight in the eyes.

NO not the eyes. His eyes make me feel so nervous.

"I…really." I stated wiping my sweat with a napkin, "Um...we've known each other for a long time now."

"Yeah?"

"And I just wanted to say that I….I..."

"Oh Darien, there you are!" a girl yelled running towards him.

She gave him a peck on the cheek while hugging him. Then she sat down next to him on the stool. All this time I stood still looking at them. I felt like I was watching a movie of myself standing pitifully on the side.

"Darien." I said breaking him out of the conversation he had engaged in after ignoring me for almost three minutes.

"Oh Serena, sorry about that." he said running his hand through his black hair, "I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Jennifer."

Darien showed me the girl. Girlfriend ha, I knew it was them walking on the sidewalk. Besides, I wasn't stupid she was the same girl at the movies and she was also in my dream. Her short brown hair was pulling back in a low ponytail that looked rather disgraceful. She wore a dark blue jeans pant and a light blue shirt. She pointed out her hand to mine.

"I'm Serena nice to meet you." I replied my hand reaching hers.

"So you must be the best friend I've heard Darien talk so much about." she smiled at me, "You should have told me she was so young, she just a little girl."

I blushed a moment, Darien was talking about me? My smile instantly turned into a frown as I looked at Jennifer. Another flashy stuck up girl. Wow, Darien really knew how to pick them. And who does she think she's calling _'little girl'?_ I stood still trying not to show my anger.

"Yes, I'm his best friend." I force a smile as I saw Darien look at me.

"So Jennifer, why are you here?" Darien asked ignoring me again.

"Well, I couldn't stay away from you, I just wanted us to go out again." she said looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Okay, we can go now if you want." I heard him say.

I think I'm going to puke. This girl was clearly an idiot. The way she flaunted herself around Darien was so overrated and to make matters worse she thought she was so good looking. Ugly could not describe the way she looked, I couldn't think of any word in the dictionary to describe her.

_/You're only saying that because you're jealous./_

'_Me jealous of her, you've got to be kidding?'_

_/Yes, you./_

'_Ha, I would rather die than be jealous of her.'_

_/Yes, that's why you're so bitter./_

'_I'm not bitter, I'm just jealous.' _I thought realizing that my conscience was right.

_/Aha, I told you/ _

'_Oh, I hate it when you're right.'_ I rolled my eyes.

"Darien, I wasn't finish talking to you." I burst out slapping my mouth as I realized what I said.

Good thing my conscience didn't rebuke me.

Darien looked at me as if he had forgotten my presence. I stared at him and he stared at me. Soon after that he told Jennifer he would catch up with her in a while as he soon realizing that I was serious.

"Okay, see ya in a few." she got up, "Bye little girl." she waved to me.

Darien looked at me. My face flushed with anger. I moved towards the door where Jennifer was exiting. I ran to pull her extremely short hair but soon felt myself being pulled back by Darien's strong grip.

"Let me go!" I yelled kicking up my legs which were high off the ground.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked letting me go and clearly not getting the picture.

"Darien you better train your dog or I will!" I shouted pointing at the door and moving away from him.

"Serena!" he screamed stopping me dead in my tracks, "How dare you call my girlfriend a dog?" he asked anger growing in his voice.

I remained silent my back towards him because I knew the answer to that. I was jealous, real jealous. I've never been so jealous in my whole entire life. My conscience was right. I felt like I could strangle the girl. And what hurt more was the fact that I dreamt that she called me a _'little girl'_ and then _'poof'_ she did it. Didn't Darien know how bad I wanted to tell him? But NO, just like in my dream and in reality she came along and ruin it for me.

"Okay, then tell me what you were going to say, earlier." he said clearly calming down.

"Forget it." I moved towards the girls trying to hold back my tears.

"Okay, I'm leaving," he said heading to the sliding doors, "talk later Andrew."

After Darien left, Andrew came towards the table where we were sitting. He looked at all of us wanting to know why I was acting so strangely.

"Okay, what's going on Serena?" he asked looking at the girls and me.

They stayed silent for a while until Mina decided to relay my story.

"Andrew, Serena likes Darien." Mina said patting my shoulder, "She tried to tell him but you know what happened."

"Oh Serena, I'm sorry," Andrew started touching my shoulder, "I can tell him if you want."

"NO!" I shouted frighten my friends as I frowned, "It's better this way, he's happy so I should be happy for him."

I got up and headed towards the restroom leaving my friends to smudge over my failure.

_Darien's Point of View_

It was now five thirty and Jennifer had just left after our little walk in the park. We only spent a little time together since she had to go her art class she did in her spare time. I was now sitting inside of Marten's ice-cream parlor. I decided to call Serena to talk about the incident that took place earlier today. I know I'm not her brother or anything but I just wanted to find out the reason for her strange actions. I sighed as I dialed her number.

"Hello, Tsukino's residence." I heard her brother say.

"Yeah, um…is Serena there?"

"No, I'm sorry she's at the mall with her friends." he sighed, "Is this Darien?"

"Yea,"

"Wow, you must be really happy now that you're dating Serena." he said as I listened to the sarcasm in his voice.

'_What is he talking about?'_ I asked myself looking at my watch. I mean where could this kid be getting these ideas from? Unless it was from Serena? I gave a small smirk.

"Sammy, what are you talking about?" I asked sternly.

"Well, aren't you Serena's boyfriend?" he asked clearly making me nervous as to what he was getting at, "I mean you always take her out and stuff and I know Serena really-"

"Sammy who are you talking to?" I heard a female voice interrupt him angrily.

"Look Serena, I'm just trying to convince Darien that you like him." he stated smoothly as I heard the two argue over the phone.

"Give me that!"

I think Serena won because she came on the phone line.

"Darien, I'm so sorry my brother's a jerk he does this all the time." she sighed, "Darien I'm going to the mall so I can't talk now."

"Okay Serena, I'll meet you there." I said as a command rather than a request.

"Whatever Darien." she replied hanging up the phone in my ear.

_Whatever Darien?_ She sounds kind of mad. I got up and hurried to the mall. Luckily I should meet Serena there with the other girls. Couple minutes passed by and finally the girls entered the mall. I sat silently in the restaurant area as Serena came walking in with her friends. They walked slowly barely noticing me. I decided to get Serena to talk right away so I dragged her to the area where I was sitting. Once there she sat silently looking out the window.

"Serena, I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier today." I started looking at the empty spot on the table.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry about what my brother said. He thinks I'm in love with you." she said smiling, "Isn't that crazy?"

"Are you?" I asked looking at her face that was now surprised by my question.

"No!" she yelled in a laughing manner and it looked like she was blushing.

'_Well that's all I needed to hear.'_ I thought frowning.

"That's not what I called you here for." I gave a smirk while looking at her white sandals,

"I wanted to know why you were acting so violently at Jennifer?"

"Darien, I didn't really appreciate her calling me _little girl_," she said looking me straight in the eye, "I know she's your girlfriend but if she continues to call me that, I may hurt her."

I looked at her for a while. Her eyes were as cold as ice as if hurt or something. I wondered what could have caused her to be so angry and cold all of a sudden. I had never seen her so distant. It was as if her heart had been torn in two. She stopped looking at me and now facing the people walking in and out of the mall.

"Serena, why are you so angry?" I asked giving a warm smile.

She looked at me as if ready to cry. Her hands were on the table so I reached for it.

"Serena, it's all right." I smiled at her.

She pulled away her hand from mine. Then she gave me a hard glare but not before saying, "Darien I don't need your sympathy."

She got up to leave picking up her purse that she had placed on the table.

"I have to go now," she looked at me sadly, "see you around."

"Serena, wait!"

She turned her attention back to me. I walked to her smiling as I embraced her in a hug. She hugged me back and started to cry lightly in my shirt.

"Whatever it is Serena, I'm here for you." I said to my crying best friend.

_Okay how was it? Good, bad tell me. I love writing this chapter and don't worry I won't stop at all. Now you know you got to tell me what you think. Please review!_

_PhantasyDreamer_


	5. Graduation Day

_PhantasyDreamer: Hey, there back with the fifth chapter. Sorry for the long wait but I've been real busy. Well I don't want to keep you back from reading this chapter. So I'll stop talking or typing now. Please enjoy! _

_The Price of a Broken Heart _

_Chapter 5: Graduation Day_

_Last time: She pulled away her hand from mine. Then she gave me a hard glare before saying, "Darien I don't need your sympathy." She got up to leave picking up her purse that she had placed on the table. "I have to go now," she looked at me sadly, "see you around." "Serena, wait!" She turned her attention back to me. I walked to her smiling as I embraced her in a hug. She hugged me back and started to cry lightly in my shirt. "Whatever, it is Serena, I'm here for you." I said to my crying best friend._

_The story continues….._

After crying on my shirt for a while she slowly let me go. I watched closely as she looked at me sadly while wiping away her tears.

"Darien, I…I'm sorry," she started touching her face, "I shouldn't have hugged you."

"What? Serena what are you talking about?" I asked surprised by her statement, "It's okay, I understand that something is bothering you and…"

"Um…Darien, I have to go." she replied quickly running off.

'_Huh? What just happened?'_ I asked myself running my hand through my hair.

_Serena's Point of View_

It was the last week of school and I still couldn't get the incident out of my head. The thought kept ringing over and over. Why did I hug Darien or even cry on his shirt? I just made myself look like a pitiful and weak girl. It's even worse now that he will think that I can't handle my own problems. I sighed loudly trying to forget about the event.

My classmates and I were playing baseball at that very moment when I was fighting with my conscience. Amy was sitting on the bleachers watching us. She didn't like to play baseball very much so the coach excused her for today. However, Lita and Mina were also playing but Raye was in her Art class at the time. I cautiously walked up to the plate as I got ready to swing my bat.

'_I couldn't believe I did that,'_ I sighed loudly, _'now Darien will think that I'm fragile.'_

I smiled as the first ball flew by me with little ease. Mina smiled trying to encourage me while Lita took her pose as she got ready to deliver the pitch once again. The three of us wore our gym clothes, a white T-shirt and blue shorts. Amy was on the bench now talking to a friend.

Finally after the second ball passed me I hit it hard sending it far out of the field.

"HOMERUN!" the umpire screamed loudly.

I screamed with delight as I ran to each of the plates. I smiled triumphantly at Mina who stuck her tongue out at me. I grinned. I mean what was wrong with her? This was my first homerun ever and I was truly proud of it. After a few more plays by my teammates and I our team got out and Lita's and Mina's team went to play the inner field.

Coincidently, Drake was on my team. He got up to the pitching mount to pitch the ball to Lita. I lingered far away in the field with my mitt in hand. I had a little more time to think. The thought still bothered me about Darien and his girlfriend. I mean I should have said yes when he asked me the question but NOOO I choked. This is all Sammy's fault. If he hadn't butted into my boring life, this would have never happened. And I wouldn't have to say no when I wanted to say yes.

I sighed as someone called my name. My back was turned to the person since I was looking at someone running across the field. I chuckled to myself as the person slipped on the ball.

'_I know how that feels.'_ I thought smiling.

"Serena watch out!"

I turned around to feel a sharp pain hit me right in the head. I fell to the ground with a loud thump. For a minute, I thought I was dead until I heard a male voice calling me. Could it be? Was it Darien?

Everything was foggy as I slowly opened my eyes and he said, "Serena, please say something." the guy said slowly, "Are you okay?"

My eyes opened wider as I answered, "Yes Darien, I'm alright." I smiled sheepishly although I could barely make out his face.

"Serena, how many fingers do I have up?" Mina asked leaning over me since I was still lying on the grass.

"Ten." I smirked knowing she only had up six. Her fingers were right in front of my face so I could make them out clearly.

She looked at me puzzled while I got up with some help from the tall dark hair guy. He looked so handsome. However, I still couldn't see much since I got hit hard in the back of my head.

"Thanks, so much Darien." I replied while touching his shoulder.

"Darien who's Darien?" he asked looking at me skeptically, my eyes still dim, "Look at me, it's Drake."

My eyes went wide open. DRAKE? WHAT! I was talking to Drake? Not Darien, I felt so stupid. I can't believe I called him Darien. What's wrong with me?

"Drake I…"

"Serena, let's get you out of here, you must be going crazy or something." Mina whispered dragging me off the field.

"Serena, girl you got it bad." Lita smirked catching up to us.

"What do you mean?"

"You're obsessed with Darien."

"No way!" I yelled.

Huh? Obsessed no way! That can't be true or right? Can it? Lita can't be serious. I could never be obsessed with Darien. She must be crazy.

_/Lita is right, you are obsessed./_

'_You again! Why don't you just leave me alone!'_ I yelled at my conscience, _'The last time I spoke to you I ended up crying.'_

_/Right, you know you are obsessed./_

'_Uh, just drop it!'_ I demanded walking towards Amy who was now standing up.

"Serena, are you alright?" she asked touching my forehead like my mother would do, "You must have gotten hit real hard."

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Amy, Serena's obsessed with Darien!" Lita and Mina shouted parading around me like little children.

"Guys, please stop this!" I yelled my face clearly flushed.

"Wow, our little Sawena's in love." Mina smiled pronouncing my name wrong while jeering me.

"Guys, enough about me," I replied quickly brushing my hair with my hand, "what about you, Amy?"

Amy sat down on the blenchers again. We all sat down to the side of her. She was smiling happily while covering her face with a book.

"What you got on your mind girl?" Mina asked giggling.

"Greg asked me to the prom." she said smiling.

"Wow! Way to go Amy." I said tapping her on the back.

I was real happy for her, I mean the guy has had a crush on her for a long time and he was just really shy.

"It's about time." Lita replied plainly, "He was so shy, it is good to see that he had the courage to ask you."

Amy looked confused.

"Huh? Why?"

"The guy has had a crush on you for a very long time now, Amy." Mina smirked sitting right next to her.

"Really?" she asked surprised and clearly glowing.

"Yes." I smiled.

'_Good thing their not on my case anymore,'_

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS PLEASE PRECEDE TOWARDS THE AUDITORIUM, NOW!" a voice rang over the intercom interrupting our conversation.

We all headed straight to the area.

_Darien's Point of View_

I walked slowly into Crown Arcade, it was one p.m. The place was quiet, real quiet. No one was there to be seen. Not even Andrew. I sat by the counter on the stool waiting for someone to enter.

'_This is hopeless.'_ I thought frowning.

I've been having some problems with Jennifer lately and I didn't know what to do. She can be so stubborn sometimes. She saw me hugging Serena at the mall and she got so jealous over it that we ended up into a fight. I couldn't believe she would get so jealous over Serena.

Darien, what are you doing here?" Andrew asked coming in holding some groceries, "The Arcade's been closed for a while."

"Oh sorry, I didn't see the sign and the door just opened." I replied helping him with the groceries.

"We ran out of food so I had to go get some." he smiled as he placed them in the kitchen while I followed behind, placing them in the same area as he did.

We walked back outside, so I was in front of the counter once again.

"So, did you hear the great news?" he asked grinning away.

"No."

"Serena and the girls are graduating!"

"Wow! That's wonderful!" I smiled.

'_This is great news indeed. My Serena is graduating from High School.'_

_/There you go again with this 'My Serena', admit it you like her/_ my conscience rang in my ear like a cheap recorder.

'_No, I do not, I like Jennifer!'_

"I'm planning a party late this afternoon for them." Andrew replied wiping the table, "You'll be there right?"

"Yeah," I sighed looking at him straight in the eyes, "so, can you tell me what to do about this jealousy thing with Jennifer?"

His face froze like ice. It was like he was in another world and all that stood in front of me was his body standing still. I called his name but he didn't answer. After a few more callings of his name he finally answered.

"Andrew?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, Darien…I don't think I'm the right person to talk to about this." he stopped wiping the table and placed a milkshake in front of me, "Maybe you should talk to Serena about this."

He gave his regular sly smirk.

"Can't it's about her."

"Oh," he moved from behind the counter and came to sit on the stool next to me, "All, I can say for now is to tell Jennifer how you feel about her behavior and maybe things will work out."

"Right." I frowned once again.

"Come on, shake out of it, we have a party to plan. Besides we only have six more hours to go!" he yelled going to the phone to call his co-worker.

I sighed as I got up to help him prepare the party. After one hour, I left and came back later around six in the afternoon. I finished helping Andrew decorate the Arcade until it was nearly seven p.m. Andrew had convinced the girls to come to the Arcade later that day instead of the regular time they would usually come.

"So, is everything ready?" Andrew asked turning off the lights.

"Yes." I whispered while the other people hid away.

The girls walked up to the door, their shadows printed on the glass sliding doors.

"The lights are out." Serena said.

"But Andrew told us to meet him here, saying that it was urgent." Lita sighed outside.

"Then let's go in then." Raye replied.

They walked inside and instantly the lights came on.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" everyone screamed frightening the girls.

They were shocked to say the least that Andrew had fooled them by throwing a party for them. The girls started to eat some cake while they headed in Andrew's area. Serena was sitting in a corner by herself. I made myself over towards her. Maybe Andrew was right, maybe I should talk to Serena about this.

"Serena, so you're graduating." I replied making her smile.

"Yeah, I can't believe that High School is over." she smiled digging into her cake.

"So, what are you going to do now?" I asked sipping my soda, "Going to college?"

"No, I don't think so, not yet." she smiled as bright as ever, "I think I should get a job first."

"Oh," I smiled.

She looked at me sympathetically. With a heart warm smile she asked, "What's bothering you now, Darien?"

"It's Jennifer. She's getting a little jealous over you." I stated plainly.

"Oh," she whispered.

Serena looked at me like I was crazy. Slowly she smiled as she stifled a laugh and then it got louder and louder. She scared me for a second because I had never seen her laugh like that before.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Are you serious?" she practically yelled.

"Yeah and why are you yelling?" I shouted back.

"Because your girlfriend is insecure to be jealous over a little hug." she smiled calming down and wiping her mouth with a paper towel.

"Serena, I came to you for some advice." I replied getting up to leave, "But I guess I was wrong for even telling you about this."

"Darien, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." she walked up towards my retreating back, "Just talk to her, I guess everything will work out."

'_That's what Andrew said.'_ I thought frowning while turning around to look at her.

"Thanks Serena, tell the girls bye for me, I'm leaving." I gave a weak smile and left.

"Okay," she looked sad as if she was truly sorry for what she had said.

I walked towards the door waving to Andrew and quickly exiting the Arcade. The night was cold as ever. I continued to walk until I saw my car. I got into it and quickly drove towards my apartment.

'_Why was Serena saying such bad things about Jennifer?'_ I thought driving slowly.

_/You know she is right. Jennifer is insecure and you have to deal with it./_

'_Oh, just be quiet!'_

_/Serena is right and you should not be angry with her for telling you the truth./_

I walked up the stairs and quickly reached to my destination. I started to open my apartment door when I heard a loud noise. I turned around to see Jennifer looking at me miserably.

"Darien, I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" she ran to me embracing me in a hug.

"It's okay." I smiled.

We talked outside for a short period of time and then she left quickly and real happy that we have gotten back together after our little fight.

_Serena's Point of View_

At last it was graduation day. I couldn't believe it. It was my day to shine. Amy was the Valedictorian of course and her friend, Greg was the Salutatorian. He was a tall boy who had short brown hair. My classmates and I marched into the auditorium in our light blue graduation gowns.

Lita, Raye and Mina sat next to me in the same row while Amy sat on the platform along with Greg. After all the speeches were over it was time for us, the students to receive our diplomas. I waited patiently for my name to be called.

"SERENA TSUKINO!" I walked up to the stage and smile as I received my diploma that I had worked so hard to achieve.

Soon after we had received our diplomas and the ceremony was finished, I rushed over to my parents.

"Serena, we are proud of you." my mother smiled hugging me.

"Yes, sweetheart we are." Dad smiled kissing my forehead.

"Yeah, you did kind of good meatball head." Sammy smiled jeering me.

"Hey, no one calls me that except Darien!" I yelled at him trying to catch him.

"Look, here come Romeo now." he smirked pulling my gown.

I blush a little at my annoying brother's comment. Darien walked slowly up toward us.

"Hey Serena, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino and Sammy." he smiled coming up to us, "Congratulations Serena."

"Hello Darien." my mother smiled at him, "Good to see you today."

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Tsukino." he smiled hugging my mother.

Darien and my parents talked for a while and then he came over to me and gave me a hug. I smiled as we went to take a picture together.

"See you Darien." I replied leaving with my parents, "Don't forget about the prom."

"Yeah I won't." he said running off.

'_Wow, the prom can't wait for tomorrow.'_ I thought walking away with Sammy lingering behind me.

_Well, what do you think? Sorry for the long wait but you know how it is when you're busy. Yep, I was busy, really I was. Anyway you know what to do, click that review button and send me your comments. Don't worry I'll try and get the next chapter out much faster. _

_PhantasyDreamer_


	6. Prom Night

_PhantasyDreamer: Hey there! I'm back with the chapter you all have been waiting so patiently for. As you know I had some problems with my computer so I was unable to update, as I wanted to. But anyway I got it fixed so enjoy the story and I don't own Sailor Moon only my characters. Lata._

_The Price of a Broken Heart_

_Chapter 6: Prom Night_

_Last time: Darien and my parents talked for a while and then he came over to me and gave me a hug. I smiled as we went to take a picture together. "See you Darien." I replied leaving with my parents, "Don't forget about the prom." "Yeah I won't." he said running off. 'Wow, the prom can't wait for tomorrow.' I thought walking away with Sammy lingering behind me._

_The story continues..._

I woke up the next morning to the loud ringing noise of my alarm clock. I slapped it hard making sure that it had stopped the annoying racket in my head. At last today was the 25th of June, the day of the prom. Well actually night since I was going in the night. I smiled at myself as I tried to picture what the prom would be like. With Darien and my friends being there, it would be wonderful.

The girls and I already picked out our dresses at the mall when I spoke to Darien that day, so I didn't have to worry about that. I got up to look in the mirror as I brushed my slightly messed blond hair while sitting on my stool. My hair was all the way down to my knees and not in its _'meatball ball' _style. I slowly rolled my hair up in curlers. A light knock came on my door. I headed to the door brushing down my light pink pajamas.

"Yes Sammy." I smirked knowing it was him.

"Hi Serena, well um..." He started with an unsure smile while brushing his flaky brown hair, "Uh here."

He handed me a small brown teddy bear with a small rose tucked into its hand. I thought it was sweet of him to give me this but then I saw a small envelope located in the zipper area of the teddy bear. I looked at him questionably and he smiled.

"I got it from downstairs. The delivery guy says it's from a secret admirer." he smirked winking his eye at me, "I guess you hope it's from Darien."

I blushed at his sarcastic comment, "Sammy just get out of here!" I yelled trying to close the door but he stopped me.

"By the way Serena, I hope you and Darien get together. I wouldn't mind having a big brother." he waved moving to close the door.

"Wait Sammy, that was so sweet, come here let me give you a hug." I grinned knowing he didn't want one, "No, way, I'm out of here!" he yelled running downstairs as quickly as he could.

'_I knew I could get him out of my room.'_ I thought going to sit on my bed. _'A secret admirer huh? I wonder who it could be.'_

I decided to rush downstairs to get some breakfast while leaving the bear and note on the bed.

_Darien's Point of View_

I had just reached home from a hard day of work. Being a Manager at a local restaurant can be a lot of work. But that's beside the point. I had to get ready for the Farwell party with Jennifer. It was supposed to start at seven p.m. and it was now six p.m. I turned on my answering machine, as I got ready to take a shower.

_Message: "You've reached Darien Shields residence. I'm not home at the moment so please leave a message at the beep." Beep_

**_Beep: "Darien, Andrew here, I'm going to send your tux over to your house at 8:00. Be sure to get it. Bye!"_**

'_Don't worry I will.'_ I thought quickly putting on my clothes and rushing out of the house.

After that I arrived at Jennifer's house to pick her up. It was exactly seven when I got there. She came into my car wearing a black jeans pant and a white blouse.

"Hey Darien, looking hot tonight." she grinned giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks." I smirked.

She looked at my red shirt and black jeans pant. _(AN: I just want him to dress differently, okay)._ We arrived at her friends' house just in time since the party had just started. We got out of the car and hurried into the house. While inside, Jennifer introduced me to her friends and the person whom the party was held for. Her name was Cassidy. Jennifer met up with some of her other friends and started to ignore my presence.

"I'll be right back Darien." she smiled walking away.

Once she had left I walked over to the punch area where three guys stood around speaking. As I arrived to the punch bowl one of the guys approached me. He had short blond hair and strange light brown eyes that stared me mockingly.

"So, you're the new boyfriend that Jennifer has been babbling about?" the blond guy smirked leaving his friends.

"Yeah," I stiffened drinking my punch.

"I hope you two are happy," he replied running his hand through his flaky hair, "I mean since Jennifer really is a wild girl." he gave a sly smirk clutching his cup.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked instantly crushing the plastic cup in my hand.

"Could we go outside please?" he whispered ushering me to follow him out on the small balcony.

I followed him wondering what kind of game he was trying to pull. I immediately got the impression that he was attempting to break us up.

"Listen, I don't want you to get the wrong idea here." he started calmly, "But Jennifer really is bad news and if I were you I would keep away from her."

"WHAT!" I exclaimed trying to control my anger.

'_This guy is starting to get on my nerves.'_ I thought slightly calming down.

"I've dated her for two years before we broke up recently and she cheated on me four times. I was such a fool that I took her back every time. I guess I thought that she would change but I was wrong." he growled gripping the rail.

I sighed silently gazing at the scenery from the balcony. Tree branches swayed like a ghost across the atmosphere sending a slight breeze towards me. I thought more about what he had just said and everything he said didn't make much sense to me at all. It was all some stupid story he had made up just to annoy me.

'_What was he trying to do, break us up?'_ I thought frowning at him.

_/You're just afraid that he's telling the truth about Jennifer./_ my conscience barked.

'_No way, Jennifer is not like that. I don't believe she would do something like that.'_

_/How long have you known her now? What a month? Two months/_ my conscience asked irritating me.

"I'm sorry for saying this," he replied tensing up again while interrupting my thoughts, "but I just thought I should warn you. By the way, my name is Kevin."

"I'm Darien." I forced a smile shaking his hand, "Its okay."

"Darien, I have someone I want you to meet!" Jennifer screamed entering the balcony and interrupting my conversation with Kevin.

"Oh," I replied surprised that she had just barged in.

She looked at Kevin and I suspiciously wanting to know what was going on.

"Hi Kevin." she started waving to him and wondering why the both of us were talking, "Darien come on, let's go."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me back inside of the house where the party was still going on.

_Serena's Point of View_

It was nine o'clock as I rushed to the bathroom to finish putting on a little of my make-up when my _'secret admirer'_ note feel out of my purse. I quickly opened it since I had forgotten to read it earlier today and had just placed it into my purse. My eyes opened wide as I read the contents of the letter.

_Dear Serena,_

_I have been watching you constantly and lately I've grown rather fond of you. Please meet me at the end of the small balcony in the hotel at the prom. I'll be waiting with flowers._

_Sincerely a Secret Admirer_

I blushed brightly as I put away a note. A secret admirer? I had never had one before. Or at least no one has ever written a letter to me. I looked at my reflection wondering if this was a prank or something but the Teddy bear proved that it wasn't. I slowly put on my pink cherry lipstick.

"Serena! Your friends are here!" my mother screamed as I completely forgot that they were picking me up.

I left the bathroom and walked down the stairs carefully in my dress. My mother and father gazed at me with astonishment. I wore a pink satin dress that gently brushed the floor. Two broad straps lay slightly off my shoulder. The color of my dress was mixed with a light shimmering pink and fuchsia _(hot pink)._ The shimmering pink material covered my bust area and two streaking areas came down to the floor while the remainder of the dress was fuchsia. A bow-shaped fabric came from my mid-back to my waist area in the front, which finished off my gown perfectly. I wore a silver bracelet and a small tiara on my head between my original meatball hairstyle along with two drop curls at the ends of my hair.

"Serena you look so beautiful. You remind me of myself when I was young." my mom smiled opening the door for me.

"Yes she does." replied my father touching mom's shoulder while fixing his glasses, "You be good tonight and tell Darien I said hi."

"Take care Serena and have fun!" mom smiled waving.

"I will!" I shout back heading towards the white limo in front of me.

Andrew was there holding the door open for me. He wore a navy blue tuxedo with a white vest underneath it.

"Where's Darien?" I asked a little surprised not to see him there.

"Oh, he had an emergency so he'll be a little late." Andrew smiled as I made myself into the limo.

The girls and I had arranged for a limo to drive us to the prom. Although we came up short of fifty dollars, Andrew decided to help us out. The drive to the prom was very loud and exciting. The girls and I talked away while Andrew seemed to get bored of our conversation. However, I didn't tell the girls about my gift or the _'Admirer letter'._ I wanted to wait and see who this mystery person could be.

"We're here!" Mina yelled excitingly exiting the limo first as she parade in her orange dress.

Mina wore a Danger Zone Orange strapless layover gown. The layover came from her right hip to her left foot while the lighter materials flow down on the right side. In my opinion she wore an elegant dress.

"I got to go find my date!" Raye smiled running off in her red dress, "See you guys."

Raye wore a hot red one-strap ball gown. A thin layer of fabric wrapped around her waist and the same strap was thrown around her right shoulder. Lita wore a halter-top light green sequin ball gown. The top part of the dress finished off in a v-shaped pattern that hugged her hips. Three layers of material joined from the hips flew downwards in a triangular pattern. Also, Amy wore a baby blue two-inch strap ball gown that had a silver pattern on the top area. One thick layer of the material came from her left side downwards touching the other material that formed a triangular design as well.

I smiled at how beautiful my friends and I had looked for this occasion. We worked real hard when picking out our dresses. As we came up to the hotel, it was brightly decorated in all sorts of colors, pink, blue and any other kinds of colors you could imagine. Loud ear pounding music could be heard as we entered the building. Raye and Mina had hurried off while I waited with Amy by a table. Lita immediately went to dance with Andrew who waved to us.

"Hey Amy, you look great tonight." Greg said coming up onto the scene.

"Thanks." Amy blushed as red as an apple.

Greg wore a white shirt and black pants. They both waved to me as they walked off into the crowd. I looked at the dancing figures in the hotel-decorated floor as I sat by a table all by myself. Everyone was happy except me. I couldn't believe that Darien had not showed up yet. I wondered if he had gotten hurt or something. But I knew if he didn't come I would surely hurt _him_.

I decided to stay calm and sing a soothing tone to myself. I sipped constantly at my glass of apple cider and after two hours of singing and mumbling incoherently to myself, Andrew and Lita finally came up to me.

"Serena, are you okay?" Lita asked breaking me out of my trance.

"Yes, I'm having fun here sitting by myself." I smirked giving a sarcastic remark.

She chuckled at me. "So where's Darien?" she asked seeing the solemn look on my face, she then knew that he wasn't here. She sat down in the chair next to me.

"When I find him I'm going to pound him!" she smacked her fists together.

"Lita," Andrew replied calming her down, "Darien will be here, he's just a little late that's all."

She waved an okay and drank some punch that she had brought with her from the punch table. I gave a weary grin; Lita was always there for me and I knew she meant it when she said that she would beat him up. Not that I could blame her or anything but she would always help me out or stick up for me. Andrew stood in front of me smiling.

"So Serena, you want to dance?" he asked stretching his hand forward.

"Lita, you don't mind do you?" I asked her as she smiled.

"Of course I don't besides my legs are killing me." she smirked rubbing her ankle, "Go on and have some fun."

"Thanks." I replied finally taking his hand.

Andrew and I headed onto the dance floor when the music had just turned from fast to slow and everyone was now slow dancing. Andrew was like a brother to me, he was always there to help me and keep an eye out for me. The both of us were silent for a while as we moved to the music.

"Serena, I'm very sorry for setting Darien up with Jennifer." Andrew started surprising me with his comment.

"Andrew, it's okay. I guess it's supposed to be this way." I smiled knowing that I was lying.

"Well, I just thought I should apologize." he smiled giving me a hug.

"It's okay I don't think he really likes me that way." I replied looking at my hand that rested on his shoulder.

"If only you knew..." he mumbled softly but I could only make out a little of what he was saying.

"What did you say?"

"If only you could see how beautiful you look tonight?" he smirked sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

I simply smiled a thank you. But wait was Andrew trying to tell me that Darien may like me somehow? That I may have a chance? Could it be?

_/NO way, Darien has a girlfriend/_ my conscience argued.

'_Maybe I do have a chance Andrew is such a good friend.'_ I thought smiling, _'He must have meant to say that.'_

_/Don't bet your life on it, besides if he liked you, where is Darien now/_

My conscience was right. Where was Darien? After the music had stopped we both went back to the table. The announcer was speaking now as they got ready to do another song. I smiled as I just remembered that I had to meet this mystery secret admirer. I completely erased the thought of Darien and me and concentrated on this admirer person. I waved, told my friends that I had to leave while the other girls came up to the table.

"Serena, where are you going?" Raye asked suspiciously stopping me.

"I'll be back, I just have to go somewhere for a while." I smiled walking away.

"Okay."

I walked slowly to the hallway which was actually a balcony. When I got there no one was there but a bouquet of flowers. I touched it and inhaled the sweet fragrance of the red roses. At least five minutes had passed since I was outside waiting for this '_Secret Admirer'_. And he didn't show up yet.

"So Serena, I see you got my flowers." a voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see who it was.

"Da...Drake?" I asked a little astonished.

"Yes. I'm your secret admirer, Serena." he smiled moving closer towards me.

'_Drake?'_ I thought a bit disappointed, _'Gosh, I was hoping it was Darien.'_

"Well Serena, it seems that I had to get your attention. I've liked you for a long time and I just wanted to know if you would like to go to the movies with me sometime?" he asked unsure.

I smiled wholeheartedly at him.

"Yes," I replied.

_Darien's Point of View_

I had just gotten into my apartment at eleven p.m., the party was great that I had lost track of time. I sighed as I sat down on my sofa quickly turning on the TV. For some odd reason every station was showing prom suggestions. Like where to go, what type of dresses to wear the colors and other stuff. A thought kept bugging me though. Prom? There is something about a prom I should remember.

I turned off the television and quickly headed to my bedroom. When I got there on my door stood a black tuxedo with a note attached to it.

_Darien, here is your tuxedo and please don't forget to come to the prom. Serena will be furious if you don't show up. So try and make it._

_Andrew._

My mouth was held open in shock. THE PROM! I can't believe I actually forgot about it after being reminded so many times. I rapidly rushed to the bathroom to take a bath and put on my tux. Thirty minutes passed by at the time I had finally reached to the hotel where the prom was held. The place was still packed with teenagers as I struggled to pass by. Many shoved me aside like I was a feather. I soon spotted Andrew and the girls and I slowly made my way towards them.

"Darien, how could you?" asked Mina pointing her finger in my face while brushing her blond hair.

"Yeah?" replied Raye and Amy simultaneously.

"I can explain." I started raising my hands to defend myself, "You see I ..."

"Darien, if it wasn't for Andrew here, I would pound you." Lita replied calmly looking at me with stern eyes, "How could you stand Serena up like this?"

They were right. I did stand Serena up and it would not be wrong if she never talks to me again but it was just an accident. Anyone could make it? Right? Besides Jennifer is my girlfriend and I had to go with her.

"You're in trouble man." Andrew whispered as he stood next to me.

"I know. So where is Serena?" I asked scanned the room for her.

"She went out to the balcony, although if I was her, I would just ignore you." Raye said giving me a hard glare.

'_Gosh Serena's friends must care about her so much that they would want to go to the extent of killing me.'_ I thought smiling sheepishly.

I chuckled at her comment and headed out to the balcony. When I got there I was not prepared to see what I saw. Standing in shock, I looked at Serena hugging that guy, Drake. Oh, how I hate him. I froze looking at them, I don't know what came over me but for the first time in a long time I felt really hurt. I mean it was just a hug but here he is hugging my Serena and there was nothing I could do about it.

_/MY SERENA? I thought you said that you didn't like her/_ my conscience asked annoying me as usual.

'_I don't I... oh forget it.'_ I rolled my eyes in defeat.

I waited a few more minutes to see if they would notice my presence. With no luck they did not.

"Serena?" I asked when I couldn't take seeing them together anymore.

"Darien." she said instantly releasing the guy.

She whispered something to him and then came up to me.

"Darien you made it." she smiled at me and then gave me a hug.

She hugged me so hard it was as if she was trying to drain the life out of me.

"WELL YOUNG TEENAGERS, THIS IS THE LAST DANCE SO COME OUT AND DANCE!" the announcer yelled.

Serena and I went out to the floor and danced for a while, the most twenty minutes. I could see that she was really furious because she was silent the whole time. Not one word was uttered to me as we danced. She rested her head on my shoulder and for the entire time she hummed to herself. After the music stopped, we slowly walk back silently. I tried to brighten up the mood so I said something.

"Well Serena, it looks like your prom night turned out great after all, and besides that I really like your dress." I looked at her giving her a genuine smile.

"Whatever." she spat turning around and leaving me standing in one spot full of shock.

'_I got to do something to make it up to her.'_ I thought leaving the hotel.

_Phew! That was it! I'm so sorry it took me almost 9 pages to do this chapter but I really wanted to give full details of the prom. Yes, I may have taken almost 6 months to write it but I think it was worth it. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. I worked real hard on this chapter and I'm sorry for the late update. R&R. Don't worry, the next chapter will be good too. Things are heating up!_

_PhantasyDreamer_


	7. An Uneasy Choice

_PhantasyDreamer: Hey, I'm back with the chapter that's long awaited for. Sorry about the long wait and other delays that caused me to update later than expected. Well, I don't want to keep you guys waiting so enjoy the story. And I don't own Sailor Moon no matter how much I may wish it just my characters. _

_The Price of a Broken Heart _

_Chapter 7: An uneasy Choice_

_Last time: "WELL, YOUNG TEENAGERS, THIS IS THE LAST DANCE SO COME OUT AND DANCE!" the announcer yelled. Serena and I went out to the floor and danced for a while the most twenty minutes. I could see that she was really furious because she was silent the whole time. Not one word was uttered to me as we danced. She rested her head on my shoulder and for the entire time she hummed to herself. After the music stopped, we slowly walk back silently. I tried to brighten up the mood so I said something. "Well Serena, it looks like your prom night turned out great after all, and besides that I really like your dress." I looked at her giving her a genuine smile. "Whatever." she spat turning around and leaving me standing in one spot full of shock. 'I got to do something to make it up to her.' I thought leaving the hotel._

_The story continues..._

I waited outside until everyone came out of the hotel. It was now two a.m. when the girls came out. They all stayed back for a while longer to see who would be named Prom king and queen. I over heard them talking about who won and it was Mina and her date was named Prom King as well. I stayed by my car when Serena came out but she kept walking. She gave me a hard glare as she entered into the white limo.

'_Oh boy,'_ I thought sadly.

_6 hours later_

I walked down the sidewalk slowly with one hand in my pocket. I was a little tired from standing in a concert ticket line for over four hours. I had to make it up to Serena for actually forgetting her prom night. So I decided to buy her two tickets to a concert from her favorite boy band, _'The Back street boys'_. I smiled hoping that she would like them. She could take a friend with her but I hope she won't take that boy Drake. I don't like him.

I wasn't too far away from Crown Arcade when I felt someone slam into my body. The impact of the collision sent me straight to the ground, mostly because I was tired. To my surprise I looked up to see Serena.

"Serena." I breathe out while getting up and wiping off my tux that I wasn't finish paying for.

My white shirt and vest were out of my pants and my tie was undone while the black jacket lay on my back. I rubbed my hand through my messed black hair. She shook her head and looked at me still on the ground.

"Mr. Shields," she replied still stunned by the impact, "I just had to bump into you today."

I cringed at her response; she would always call me _'Mr. Shields'_ when she was angry. I tried to smile but her response still hurt.

"Here, let me help you up." I replied stretching out my hand to hers.

She instantly slapped it aside. I ignored her gesture and pulled her up regardless. She stood still looking at me with a mixture of hurt and confusion.

"Excuse me, Mr. Shields I have somewhere to go." she replied brushing right pass me.

"Serena, wait!" I yelled stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" I asked judging her actions.

She turned around and stared me strangely and then a sly smile creased her lips.

"If you must know, I'm going out on a date." she smiled as if taunting me with her smile.

"With who, I know you don't have a boyfriend?" I asked loud enough for the people passing on the sidewalk to hear.

She growled at me with anger as she squint her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes stared me with anger. I stiffen a smile at how pretty she looked at that exact moment.

"I do have a boyfriend and his name is Drake Chaffee!" she yelled pointing her finger in my face, "And I'm leaving now Mr. Shields because after what you did to me last night, I don't even want to see your face!"

I squirmed. She was right, I hurt her real bad but at least I was trying. I was trying to make up for the wrong that I did, the wrong of hurting my closest and dearest best friend. She turned around to walk away. I quickly grabbed her right wrist and placed the two tickets in her hand. She looked at me surprised.

Still holding her hand I replied, "Serena, I'm real sorry for almost or actually forgetting your prom night and leaving you there by yourself. I went to a party with Jennifer and lost track of time. Please forgive me Serena. I know these tickets won't make up for what happened but I hope it's a start."

She gazed at the tickets and whispered the words, "Back street Boys."

I chuckled to myself as I saw a big smile crease her lips.

"Darien, thank you so much! I've been trying to get these tickets for weeks!" she yelled jumping up and down.

To my surprise she gave me a quick hug and a light peck on the cheek. She quickly ran off but not before saying _'Thank you'_.

'_Things are changing between us.'_ I thought rubbing my cheek.

_Serena's Point of View_

I walked slowly down the sidewalk smiling and reflecting on my life. After the prom I called the girls and told them everything that happened to me. I told them about Drake and they were happy for me. Raye didn't seem to mind though about Drake liking me since they were just friends. Although Mina couldn't stop saying _'I told you so, or I told you to go with Drake'. _

I walked into a small Chinese restaurant where I was supposed to meet Drake. We had cancelled our movie date until another time. I still couldn't believe that Darien had given me the concert tickets. I guess his conscience was killing him. I laughed to myself at the thought. I was happy to see the confused look on Darien's face when I said that Drake was my boyfriend although I was lying. I just had to get back at him.

"Serena." I smiled at Drake who waved to me.

I walked over to the table where he was sitting with his hands clasped. I wore a pink shirt and cream Capri pants. I smiled happily at Drake who ushered me to sit down. Drake looked rather handsome today. He wore a green t-shirt with a black jeans pant. His clothes accentuate his features making his jet flaky black hair and his light green eyes even brighter.

"Sorry to be so late." I replied noticing that he had been waiting for a while, "I ran into Dar...a friend."

I smirked at him when I realized what I was about to say. He had a dazzled look on his face as if he knew the name I was about to call. Suddenly his expression quickly changed.

"That's okay, I wasn't here too long anyway." he stared at me seriously while grinning, "For you I wuz wait here a thousez years."

He replied using his French accent while touching to tip of my hands. He would always use the accent whenever he was smothering girls. At least that's what I have been told. I giggled at his comment. At that very moment the waiter came up to us to ask us what we would like to eat. We ordered fried rice and chicken. I ate quickly and contently while Drake ate slowly. We talked for a long time about everything we could think of. School our future, anything.

"So Serena, are you going to college?" he asked me while I was eating my chicken.

"No, I want to work first you know get some experience in the work place." I replied putting down my chicken.

"How about you?"

"Well, I want to study Theatre and performance arts." he started getting into the part, "I want to be an actor."

I giggled at him.

"I could imagine you as a famous actor." I smiled finishing eating up my food.

"Yes, and you as my queen." he replied staring me cautiously.

I looked at him and all I could do was smile. After our dinner we went for a walk in a small park. I remembered going to it when I was little. Actually, I met Darien for the first time in this same exact park. We stood on a little bridge overlooking a small pond and today of all days there were two baby swans swimming in the pond. I sighed as I looked at the beautiful creatures.

"Serena." Drake replied breaking me out of my thoughts, "Do you think we could go steady?" he asked holding my hands.

I stared at him a little surprised.

'_Steady?'_ I asked myself.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" I asked as if unsure.

"Yes," he replied plainly.

"Well, uh...I..." I started looking at my feet.

"Think about it." he replied kissing me on the cheek, "Au revoir."

I tried to pull away but before I could he caught me.

"Okay." I forced a smile as he walked away.

_/What's wrong with you Serena, the boy likes you/_ my conscience yelled at me.

'_Yeah, but I like Darien.'_ I thought trying not to cry.

_/Wake up Serena, Darien will never like you; I mean look what he did/_

'_Yeah, but I can't help it.'_ I sighed as I made my way towards a swing in the playground area.

I sat there swinging back and forth. I felt a little sad of what I was thinking about Darien, Drake and I. I tried to smile a little as I thought of the first day I met Darien.

_FLASHBACK_

I was ten years old at the time. I was outside in Tokyo Park playing with my friends. Amy, Lita and I were attending the same school at the time. We had not met Raye and Mina as of yet. The three of us were playing football as usual. For some strange reason we had a strong liking for the game and played it quite often.

"Serena, go long!" Lita shouted at me while throwing the ball in my direction.

The ball went far over my head as I tried to catch it.

"I got it, I got it!" I yelled trying to catch it.

The ball went flying straight towards a boy much older than us. It hit him straight on the back of his head, he yelled as he felt the impact of the ball on his body.

"Sorry!" Lita yelled realizing what she had done.

I ran over to him to apologize properly for Lita. When I got close to him he turned around and stared at me angrily with the most mysterious midnight blue eyes I had ever seen. I tried not to laugh at the way he was looking at me.

"Did you throw this ball?" he asked a little annoyed.

"No, my friend did, I'm so sorry." I smiled at him but he just stared at me seriously, "I'm Serena by the way."

I stretched out my hand to shake his but he just gazed at it strangely. I had heard rumors from Lita and some of my other friends about this guy. He was an only child who loved to spend his days in the park observing the scenery and parents playing with their kids. His parents were always too busy to spend quality time with him. Most times they were always on business trips. Although they were not rich, their family owned business caused them to travel a lot as they tried to expand.

"Bye!" I yelled walking away with a smile.

'_He sure is handsome.'_ I thought clutching the ball.

"Whatever." he muttered as I vanished out of sight.

Nightfall drew in quickly as Amy, Lita and I started to walk home. We lived pretty close to the park so our parents let us go there often. Most times Andrew would come with us mainly to keep us company but he wasn't here today. We waved goodbye to the park instructor who would always close the park after we left. I held my father's special one-of-a-kind football signed by Donavon McNabb. I walked ahead of the girls as we walked slowly down the sidewalk.

"Serena, I saw you checking out that guy," Lita replied teasing me, "he's a great catch."

"What guy?" I asked trying to avoid the subject.

"The guy Serena," Amy replied smiling at me.

"Oh, yeah he's okay." I replied smiling away.

"Serena, you're really…"

Lita started as she looked up to see a gang of boys standing in our pathway. We all stopped walking as the leader came up to us. There were three of them, the leader who was a brunette and the other two who both had blond hair. They looked like football freaks who were attending high school.

"We'll look what we have here a pair of pipsqueaks." the leader said coming up to me, "And guys look! She has just the ball I've been looking for, an autograph Donavon McNabb football!"

"Yeah man, it's really cool." replied the blond guy who had his long hair in a low ponytail.

"Come on, just take it from them they won't mind." the other blond guy said.

He smirked as he pulled the ball away from me. I frowned as the both of us started to fight for it. I beamed as I grabbed it away and he let it go leaving it in my hand. I threw it to Amy.

"Leave us alone!" Lita screamed pushing me aside to face the guy.

Amy was so afraid of the guys that the ball fell right out of her hands and onto the floor. One of jocks picked it up. I was furious that I was going to lose my father's one of a kind ball. Lita, who was a year older than us moved closer to the leader and stood in her Karate stance. She charged after him with a strong fist but since he was much bigger and stronger than she was, he knocked her to the floor with one blow.

"Lita!" Amy and I yelled together as we rushed to aid our friend.

"How could you?" I looked at the three boys with anger.

I wanted to do something but there was nothing I could really do. I looked around for help as the brunette leader came closer towards me. I stood still, stared him back with cold vicious eyes. I turned my head slightly to see Amy helping Lita to her feet. Lita was leaning her right arm over Amy's shoulder for support.

"I want my ball back!" I yelled at him.

"Ha!" he laughed.

He raised his hand as if ready to hit me. I closed my eyes as I waited for impact.

"Hey Shawn?" came a voice from behind us.

We all turned around to see the same guy we saw earlier.

"What do you want Darien?" the leader, Shawn asked.

"Don't you know it's bad to pick on young girls?" he replied with a cocky grin.

"Hey, we were only trying to have some fun." the ponytail one smiled while laughing.

"Leave the girl alone!" he replied taking his hand out of his pocket.

"What if I don't want to?" Shawn smiled.

"Then you'll just have to deal with me."

The boys stared to laugh at Darien's response. They couldn't believe that a fourteen year old boy could be so confident. They were already sixteen and knew they could beat Darien at any time. Shawn refused to listen so Darien rushed up to him and punched him straight in the nose. He cried out in pain as the others came after Darien. He just gave them an upper cut and a triple low kick. All three boys were on the floor crying out in pain. We walked passed them as they moaned loudly.

'_Take that!'_ I thought kicking the leader.

"Thanks." I replied as Amy and Lita came closer to us.

"It's no problem, just be careful next time. Come on, I'll walk you girls home," he smiled genuinely at me, "by the way my name is Darien."

"Thanks Darien," Amy and Lita replied happily.

"Yeah," I sighed.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

From that day on, Darien and I became best friends. I got up from the swing and decided to head back and get ready for the concert since it was tonight. I was so caught up in my date with Drake that I forgot to tell him about the concert tickets Darien gave me. I was about to call him when I heard two people talking ahead of me. I hid behind a bush, while curiously peering through it to see Jennifer and a guy who wasn't Darien. I quickly dialed Mina's phone number instead.

"Hello," she replied wearily.

"Yeah Mina, could you gather the girls at Tokyo Park? I got something you guys would like to see."

_Darien's Point of View_

I walked slowly up towards my apartment. After the bump in with Serena, I went for a cup of coffee and talked with Andrew for a while. A few hours passed by and I still couldn't keep awake so I decided to go home. I muttered incoherently as the keys refused to go into the key hole. At last after trying for a long time it finally went in.

I quickly changed into a white t-shirt and jeans pant. I turned on the television and plopped down onto the couch. I was a lot happier now that Serena had accepted the tickets. I was a little afraid that she wouldn't take it. I smiled to myself just thinking about it.

"Boy, this is depressing," I yawned at the shows on the TV, "this is really depressing."

I closed my eyes as I fell into a deep sleep.

_Dream_

Serena and the girls were at Tokyo Park. I had just arrived on the scene with Andrew. We were getting together for a small picnic. After we were finished eating and packing up the food, Mina came up to me. The other girls were playing in the field and Serena was no where to be seen.

"Mina, have you seen Serena?" I asked looking for my best friend.

"No Darien." she replied shaking her head, "Serena, told me not to tell you where she is."

"What!" I asked astonished.

I ignored Mina for a while and saw Serena lingering in the distance. I caught up to her.

"Serena, what's up with you telling Mina something like that?" I asked clearly getting angry.

"Darien, I can't stay." she replied solemnly, "I have to leave Tokyo, I can't stay here anymore."

I looked at her confused.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Goodbye Darien." she replied as she disappeared out of my sight.

"SERENA WAIT I DON'T UNDERSTAND, SERENA!"

_End of Dream_

"SERENA!" I yelled jumping up and falling out of the couch at the same time.

I got up and wiped away the sweat that was flowing from my face and body. I couldn't comprehend it. Did that dream meant that Serena was leaving or going away? Or did it mean that she was going to get hurt or something? Whatever it meant, it looked like it would be something really bad. I moved towards the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. I pondered on it some more.

'_What kind of dream was that?'_

Before I could think on it anymore the phone rang.

"Hello," I replied still stunned by my dream.

"Darien, I have some bad news." Andrew replied solemnly.

_Serena's Point of View_

I waited a couple of minutes until the girls met me in the park. They took the most ten minutes. As soon as the girls had finally arrived we moved up closer to where Jennifer and the boy were talking.

"Serena, so who is he?" Mina asked suspiciously licking her red lollipop.

"I don't know that's what I'm trying to find out." I smiled as the two mumbled up ahead.

"Must be her boyfriend," Lita laughed a little.

"Could you guys be quiet, I'm trying to listen!" Raye snapped elbowing Lita.

"Hey!" Lita yelled back.

"Guys, keep it down." Amy whispered.

"Sorry." we all whispered back to her.

The couple came closer to where we were hiding behind a couple of bushes.

"Jennifer, I hope your plan works." the guy replied while smiling.

"Of course it will. Darien is putty in my hands." she smiled curling her brown hair that was now shoulder length with her fingers.

"I just want your plan to work because I really can't stand for you to be with that guy." the boy replied looking at Jennifer seriously.

"Come on Michael, once I find a way to rob Darien of his family inheritance they'll be no stopping us." she smirked touching his face.

Micheal had brown hair just like Jennifer's and dark evil brown eyes.

"Don't tell me you mean?" he asked fearing the worse.

"Yes, I'm going to marry him."

I couldn't believe my ears when I heard it. How could she want to hurt Darien like that? I wanted to slap her silly. I started to move ahead of the girls not realizing what I was doing, peering my head through the bushes, I moved to get out. Luckily, Mina and Lita quickly pulled me back behind the bushes.

"That stupid Jennifer, I'm gonna…" I yelled as Raye slapped her hand over my mouth.

"Serena, please calm down." Amy whispered.

The girls tried their best to contain the noise I was making before our presence was known.

"Did you hear something?" Michael asked looking in our direction.

"It's probably a rabbit." she replied brushing it off.

"No, it's someone and I'm going to find out whom." he declared walking towards us.

We remained silent as we awaited our fate.

_So, what do you think? Was it good or bad? I want to know. Anyway, the next chapter will be as soon as I can get it done._

_PhantasyDreamer_


	8. The Concert

_PhantasyDreamer: Hey there, back with the new chapter. I hope you guys like this one. Maybe you will and maybe you will not. I'll stop talking now. I don't own Sailor Moon only my special characters, like Jennifer. winks. Enjoy the story. _

_The Price of a Broken Heart _

_Chapter 8: The Concert_

_Last time: "Did you hear something?" Michael asked looking in our direction._

"_It's probably a rabbit." she replied brushing it off._

"_No, it's someone and I'm going to find out whom." he declared walking towards us._

_We remained silent as we awaited our fate._

_The story continues..._

He came closer and I could feel my sweat running down my face heavily while Raye still had her hand over my mouth. The other girls remained silent as well trying their best not to breathe loudly.

"Michael, it's nothing alright, so let's go!" Jennifer yelled pulling his arm.

"Oh alright, I'm coming." he squirmed walking with her.

As soon as they left, we all came out of our hiding place.

"Whew!" Mina sighed, "I thought we were gonners for sure."

"Well, all I can say is that Darien sure has his hands full." Raye laughed whipping her black hair around, "I mean who would have guessed that Jennifer would have such bad intentions for Darien?"

"I sure wouldn't want to be in his shoes." Mina smiled.

I looked away from the girls and headed to the swing that I once sat on. This was more difficult than I thought. How could I tell Darien that Jennifer is up to no good when I had to tell him the same thing about Samantha? Would he believe me? Or would he not?

"Serena, are you alright?" Lita asked me resting her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, it just seems hard, you know." I sighed looking at the floor.

"Serena you know what you have to do." Amy replied looking at my solemn eyes.

"Tell Darien!" the girls replied simultaneously to me.

"If you could do it for us then you could do it for him." Raye replied trying to comfort me.

I smiled at my four best friends. _'Gosh, I'm lucky.'_ I thought.

_Darien's Point of View_

"So, what's the bad news, Andrew?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, my boss is sick and I was wondering if you could come down and help me, since my co-worker isn't coming in today." he replied in a kind of sarcastic manner.

"Please Darien, I really need your help." Andrew pleaded sighing, "Come on Darien, do it for your best friend."

"Who Serena?" I asked annoying him, "Okay, I'm coming."

I replied as I hang up the phone. My mood had brightened up a bit after I talked with Andrew. I still remembered the dream but I tried to put it behind me. I exited my apartment and headed quickly to Crown Arcade. When I got inside Andrew was no where to be seen and there were few customers in the place. I decided to try the back room where the supplies were stored. Andrew would go there most of the time instead of the kitchen so I knew I might meet him there.

I started to pass the room when I heard Andrew mutter something softly but loud enough for me to hear. He didn't recognize my presence as I stood there.

"I know Serena didn't want me to help but I just got to help my two best friends." he replied taking off his apron.

'_What did he mean?'_ I asked myself.

"Andrew." I replied as he stopped talking, "What do you want me to do?"

Andrew turned around as if surprised to see me. He held his mouth open for a while and then quickly closed it. He smiled as he forgot what he was saying and explained that he lied about his boss and just wanted to talk to me about something really important. Something he didn't want to discuss on the phone. So we left the arcade and went to Marten's Ice-cream Parlor. It was now two o'clock on this Saturday afternoon.

"Darien, what I wanted to tell you was that Lita and I have decided that we should start dating more often and I wanted your opinion about it." he replied seriously.

"That's great." I ushered drinking a glass of water that I requested, "Go on."

"Do you think Serena would mind that?" he asked meekly.

I smiled a little. Now was my time to give Andrew some advice as he had done for me so many times in the past. I looked at his face and I could see that he had really grown to like Lita a lot. So I told him the truth.

"No, of course not," I started chuckling a little, "Serena had a crush on you and that was way back besides she was only fourteen and I think she's over that."

"I guess you're right, then." he smiled feeling a lot better.

We talked some more about life and other things. I told him what really happened last night when I forgot about the prom and he was disappointed at what I did to Serena. But more shock when I told him that she was thrilled about the tickets I gave her.

"Do you think that Serena is angry that I'm with Jennifer?" I asked wondering what I was thinking.

"Why, are you having second thoughts about her?" he asked avoiding my question.

"No…I don't know," I replied feeling stupid, "I just could see that Serena doesn't like her."

"Yep, she hates her." he replied smiling.

"So, what else did Serena tell you, that I don't know?" I inquired staring him straight in the eyes.

"Nothing you would like to hear," he smirked raising my suspicion, "but seriously she doesn't like her because she's bad and I don't blame her."

I looked at Andrew as if he was speaking another language.

'_What was that suppose to mean?'_ I thought looking at him curiously.

_Serena's Point of View_

I hopped down the stairs as I waited for Drake to pick me up. After I reached home I called him and told him about the tickets and he quickly agreed to come. I was almost out the door when Sammy came up to me.

"So meatball head, going out on a hot date with Darien?" he asked harassing me.

"No, actually I'm going out with Drake," I smiled at him, "this new guy from school."

"Oh,"

"Why aren't you happy for me?" I asked surprised by his reaction to my response.

He just stared at me and left with a sad and angry look on his face.

'_Weird?'_ I thought.

"Wait Sammy, where's Mom and Dad?" I looked at him seriously.

"Mom is at the grocery store and Dad's at a business meeting." he replied looking plainly at the television.

"Please tell them I've gone to the Backstreet boys' concert." I stated giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom, will be home in ten minutes, bye." he replied melancholy.

It was now seven o'clock when I left the house. After leaving I waited five minutes until Drake picked me up. He was driving his father's second hand gray car. He told me that he had just got his license three weeks ago and that made me kind of nervous. However, we talked a lot until we reached the concert. I kept thinking about the way Sammy was acting though.

'_Was Sammy really angry that I was dating Drake?'_ I asked myself.

_/Of course he is, don't you see that he wants you to be with Darien./_ my conscience talked back.

'_Well, he will just have to understand that Darien is just my friend.' _

_/Yeah, keep telling yourself that./_

"Serena?" Drake asked as we got out of the car.

"Yeah," I replied forgetting my thoughts.

"Did you think about my question?" he asked holding my hand as we moved to the entrance.

"Yes, I think we need to move a little slower." I replied staring in his eyes seriously.

"Okay." he smiled genuinely at me.

We waited outside till the girls arrived on the scene. Andrew and Lita were together and the other girls had dates. We all wore _Backstreet boys'_ t-shirt with jeans pants. Drake wore an orange polo shirt and blue jeans pant. As we were about to enter inside, I was shock to see Darien and Jennifer up ahead.

"I didn't know they were coming." I whispered to Raye and Amy who looked as shocked as me.

All of us walked up to them and before we reached I gave Andrew a look that signaled for him to do his job.

"Hey Serena," Darien replied happily, "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"Hi Darien, I didn't know you were coming." I coughed clearing my throat.

"Surprise huh?"

"Yeah, I would like you to meet my friend, Drake Chaffee." I pointed to Drake, "And Drake, this is my best friend Darien Shields and his girlfriend Jennifer."

I smiled as Drake and Darien shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," Darien replied.

"The same here," Drake said smiling.

For a moment it looked like sparks were flying between the two boys for they each had the look as if they were battling with their minds, or worse wanting to kill each other. I chuckle a little as I pulled Drake away ending the mental battle. Right on cue, Andrew asked Darien if he could see him for a moment and the girls went inside with Drake, since I had asked them to do so. I looked at Jennifer who was left alone and staring at me angrily.

She wore a red mini skirt and a white arm sleeve shirt with a black rope chain thing around her neck. She smiled as if she knew what would happen.

"So Serena," she started with a smirk, "I saw you in the park today. Don't think I didn't know you were spying on me."

"You won't get away with what you're trying to do." I stated as if ready to kill her.

"Sorry, little girl but there's nothing you can do about it." she stated giving me an evil grin.

I stood still trying not to get angry because she wasn't worth it. She just wasn't. I took a deep breath as I whispered slowly to her.

"I'll tell Darien about you." I warned.

"It doesn't matter because he won't believe you," she laughed, "I'll make sure of it."

And with that she was gone. Darien walked beside her and waved to me as he went inside. I sighed as Andrew came towards me.

"So, how did it go?" he asked concerned.

"Not too good." I sighed "Now the only hard part is telling Darien."

"You'll get it done." he pats me on the shoulder as we both went inside.

While inside, the concert was going well, we were in the second row. I was happy that I was at the concert with Drake but I couldn't help but think about the incident with Jennifer. I had to tell Darien even if I didn't want to. And the girls were right; if I could do it for them then I could do it for Darien. When the concert went to an intermission, I left Drake for a while and went over to Darien who was by a pop-corn stand.

"Hey Serena, enjoying the concert?" he asked brightly holding two pop-corn bag in his hands.

"Yeah, um…could we talk?" I asked him ushering for us to go somewhere to talk.

He left the extra pop-corn with Jennifer who gave me a mocking glare and both us walked to a near by bench in a secluded area which was not too far from the entrance. The area looked like a garden with bushy mazes and stuff. As we sat down he looked at me seriously.

"Um…I have something to tell you." I started looking at the floor, "Jennifer is using you Darien, and all she wants is money from you."

He laughed a little which startled me.

"You know, Jennifer told me you would say something like that and she also says you've been spying on her too." he started scratching his head, "I mean can't you just be happy for me?"

"I am but she's just trying to use you, she thinks you have a large sum of money which you don't and she also wants to marry you to get it!" I looked at his eyes that stared me sternly.

He got up and turned around, then turned back at me. I got up and looked up at him since he was a few inches taller than me. He rubbed his hair back again as I folded my arms across my chest.

"You don't get it do you?" he asked anger growing in his voice, "You always say you want to help me but instead you just want to find a way to break up all the relationships I ever had!"

"Darien that's not true!"

I yelled on the verge of crying, "All I ever wanted to do was be a good friend, and that's what I'm trying to do by telling you the truth. But you're to blind and stupid to see it."

At that moment he closed his eyes took a deep breathe and walked away. He came back after a minute and looked at me. I couldn't believe Darien would not believe me, stupid Jennifer really was right about him being putty in her hands. She turned my best friend into a fool and an idiot.

"Listen Darien, I just don't want to see you get hurt okay. Is there something wrong with that!" I asked lifting my hands in the air.

"Yes, there is," he started shaking my shoulders slightly, "because you don't have to be jealous because I'm in a relationship and you are not!"

After he said that something took control of me. My hand lift from its position of hanging down and smacked itself right across Darien's left cheek. I couldn't believe he would say such a thing to me that I couldn't control what happened. I just let myself go and slapped him real hard.

_Darien's Point of View_

I placed my hand over the spot that Serena just hit me. I was shocked that she even had the nerve to do it. I mean I can't help it if she's jealous and wants to make me unhappy just to make herself feel better.

"Serena." I started slowly rubbing my cheek from the incredible pain I felt, "Look, I don't know what's gotten into you about Jennifer, but I like her. She's a smart, beautiful and intelligent girl to be around and I just like spending time with her."

She gave me a twisted smirk as she rubbed her hand.

'_Must be aching her from the blow she almost tried killed me with.'_ I chuckled a little.

We were having an argument and here I am laughing to myself.

"Darien Shields, you are the most arrogant and stupid jerk I have ever met!" she yelled pointing at me, "If you don't want to believe me that Jennifer is using you and I am telling the truth then you don't deserve a friend like me!"

She spat walking closer towards my face. I pushed her back and she looked at me with teary eyes and an expression that would make anyone bend down and cry. I wanted to hug her but what she was saying about Jennifer was not true and I had to stand my ground.

"You're right because you are not a real friend. A real friend would want her best friend to be happy as I have done for you so many times. I mean you even got Andrew in this mess." I ran my hand through my hair again, "And I'm sick of you and all the others ragging on my girlfriend when you guys don't even know her like I do."

"Darien, you've only known her for two months and you don't..."

"STOP IT!" I yelled frightening her, "I just want you to stay out of my personal life. I don't want to see your face AGAIN!"

She gazed at me as if stunned by my outburst.

'_What was I saying?'_ I asked myself.

"Darien what are you saying, you don't mean that do you?" she asked clasping her hands together.

"I mean it Serena. I don't want to see you or even hear you, just stay out of my life!" I yelled walking away.

"Darien!" she yelled trying to stop me, "You're making a big mistake, Darien! Come back!"

I could hear her sobs as I drifted out of sight. I soon returned to the building and none of the girls were in sight. I stood still as I felt a droplet hit my face and then it started to pour heavily. I rushed to my car and got out my umbrella and decided to head back to Serena.

'_What have I done, how could I say such a thing to Serena?'_ I asked myself clinging to the umbrella.

_/Because you're an idiot, and you know deep down Serena would never lie to you./_

'_Serena is wrong and Jennifer is not gonna use me.'_

_/Ha, I'm so ashamed to be you./_

I growled at my conscience. I stopped as I got back to where Serena and I had our argument. She was still there crying her eyes out but now she was kneeling on the floor while the rain poured heavily upon her. I was almost at her side when I saw that guy, Drake come from nowhere out of sight.

"Serena, are you alright?" he asked bowing down towards her.

"N-No." she choked back.

I watched with regret as I saw her instantly hugged him and started to cry more. He held the umbrella over both of their heads as he helped her up onto her feet while she held him tightly.

"What happened?" he looked at her sad face.

"D-Da-Darien and I had an argument and now we're not friends anymore." she replied loosing him slowly.

"Oh," he stated solemnly, "Um...Serena, I have something to tell you. I don't think it's going to work out between us."

I was stunned to see her look at him surprisingly. They were dating? I couldn't believe it, no wonder she slapped me.

"Is it-?" she started.

"No, it's just that I can see that you like someone else." I smiled grimly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Drake." she replied hugging him some more.

"Let's get out of here." he replied as the both of them walked pass me without even seeing me.

'_What's going on here?'_ I asked myself noticing that the rain had just stopped, _'And who does Serena likes?'_

_Well, this chapter was challenging. Tell me what you think. I don't think I will be updated for a while I have another story to work on. But besides that I want to hear your comments. Just tell me how it sounds, I know its kind of sad but it just had to happen._

_PhantasyDreamer_


	9. A Quick Decision

_PhantasyDreamer: Hey there! I'm back with a new chapter after two months of not updating. I want to thank all of you for the reviews; I really loved reading all of them. As some of you may know, I had some problems with my computer that caused me not to update as I wanted to. Well, I don't own Sailor Moon only my beautiful characters such as Drake and Jennifer. Enjoy the story! And don't forget to review. _

_The Price of a Broken Heart _

_Chapter 9: A Quick Decision_

_Last time: "What happened?" he looked at her sad face. "D-Da-Darien and I had an argument and now we're not friends anymore," she replied loosing him slowly. "Oh," he stated solemnly, "Um...Serena, I have something to tell you, I don't think it's going to work out between us." I was stunned to see her look at him surprisingly. They were dating? I couldn't believe it, no wonder she slapped me. "Is it-?" she started. "No, it's just that I can see that you like someone else." I smiled grimly. "Oh, I'm so sorry Drake." she replied hugging him some more. "Let's get out of here." he replied as the both of them walked pass me without even seeing me. 'What's going on here?' I asked myself noticing that the rain had just stopped, 'And who does Serena likes?'_

_The story continues..._

As soon as Serena and Drake were out of my sight, I hurried back to the concert. For the remainder of the concert Serena and Drake sat far away from Jennifer and I. Mina, Lita, Raye and Amy were close in her area. Serena kept her distant from me even though I couldn't blame her. I sighed as I managed to hurt my best friend once again.

"Darien, having as much fun as I am?" Jennifer asked holding my hand.

"Yeah," I smiled back.

We were standing and Jennifer was dancing crazily while I just stood still. I wasn't going to let Serena lie to me again. I really regret the things I said to her but I knew she would be too stubborn to listen to me now.

_/As if you could blame the girl/_ my conscience asked.

'_Well not really.'_ I thought rolling my eyes and staring at Jennifer who was still dancing wildly.

_/You should just apologize before it's too late. /_

'_I can't do that, she won't listen to me and besides I deserve this.'_ I sighed sinking my hands in my pockets.

_/You are such a loser. /_

'_Shut up.'_ I simply sighed as Jennifer stared me.

"Are you okay, Darien sweetheart?" she asked signaling to me that the concert had ended.

"Yeah," I replied plainly.

We all exited the building, Lita and the girls left quickly and from a distant I spotted Serena and Drake heading in a car together. I frowned as I saw Serena clinging to his arm tightly still sniffing back some tears. My heart shrank as I realized that I really lost my best friend forever.

_Serena's Point of View_

One month had passed by since my argument with Darien. I had not spoken to him since then and Drake and I continued to date a little while longer. Every time I thought of what happened I couldn't help but cry. I just had to think of something to make me feel better. The girls had planned a surprised birthday party for me after the incident since my birthday was the 30th of that same month, June. But unfortunately, it didn't make me feel any better.

But I couldn't let them know that because I would hurt their feelings real bad. I was meeting the girls today at Mina's house. We were having a semi-sleep over party since most of them were getting ready to leave for college next month. And I was the only one not going anywhere.

"So Serena, how are things going with you and Drake?" Mina asked teasing me again.

"Mina, you know we're just friends and he already knows that I liked Darien." I replied softly noticing that I said liked, "If it wasn't for a little birdie that spilled the beans."

I stated watching Raye who seemed angry by my remark.

"Well Serena, it's not my fault you can't forget about that loser!" Raye yelled surprising the girls.

I wasn't surprised; she had been like this since the argument with Darien. It was as if Darien had hurt her and not me. I mean I was taking it as well as I could but she couldn't help getting angry at me, most of the times. The usual sarcastic Raye that was bugging me in a jokey manner was gone.

"I tried!" I yelled as Mina, Lita and Amy looked at us surprised.

"Serena, don't you see I told Drake for a reason. I just wanted my best friend to be happy." she stated ready to cry, "I guess my bad advice caused this?"

She sank down on Mina's fluffy white bed with her hands on her face. I couldn't help but feel sad that this was affecting all of my friends. I mean all of us were good friends with Darien for a long time, I guess the incident had Raye blaming herself. I went up to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry I ruined your changes with Darien." she replied still hugging me.

"Raye, come on, you did no such thing." Amy smiled trying to brighten her up.

"Remember, we all told Serena to tell him," Lita reminded her as Raye looked up, "so don't blame yourself, just think of it as Darien losing a great friend."

"Yea," I smiled.

We were all standing by Raye except Mina who seemed to be pre-occupied with the lousy soap opera she was staring at, _Young and the Ruthless._

"I can't believe he did that!" she exclaimed standing up in rage.

We all sweat drop. We couldn't believe that she was ignoring us when we were trying to help Raye out.

"Mina watch out!" I yelled as Lita threw a pillow at her.

"Hey, why did you do that for?" Mina asked annoyed taking the pillow off of her head, "Can't you see I was enjoying the show?"

We all started to laugh at the way she looked with pillow fluff sticking out of her light golden hair. She fumed some more thinking that it was not funny at all.

"What about Raye?" Amy asked looking at her with a little of anger.

"Sorry Raye," she smiled sheepishly rubbing her back, "I was joking you guys!"

She yelled as all of us engaged in a pillow fight. Happily Raye brightened up and joined in the fight as well.

_Darien's Point of View_

I walked slowly into Crown Arcade after I had finished working at my job. I hailed Andrew as I sat down. I hadn't seen or heard from Serena since the incident, it looked like she had stopped coming to the arcade. I guess in an attempt to avoid me.

"So Darien, what's it going to be?" he asked smiling brightly.

"Chocolate Milkshake," I stated melancholy.

'_Serena's favorite.'_ I smirked to myself.

"Coming right up." he smiled as he went in the back to get it.

I sat silently waiting for Andrew to come back with my milkshake. I was supposed to meet Jennifer here for a party she was planning for her parents. I arrived earlier than expected since it was a Friday. We were to meet at five and I came at 4:30 just to get my mind off of the terrible mistake I made. Even though one month had passed by I couldn't help feeling guilty for hurting Serena's feeling.

'_I hope one day Serena can forgive me.'_ I thought sadly.

"Here's your milkshake." Andrew smiled a little putting down the shake, "Hey isn't that Jennifer out there?"

I turned around to see Jennifer outside speaking with a brown hair guy. I decided to go and see who this guy was. Not that I was jealous but there was something suspicious with the two of them being together. It was like DeJaVu, when I saw Serena outside talking with that Drake boy. I smirked remembering how that turned out.

I walked through the sliding doors of the Arcade to see the both of them talking. Jennifer was standing outside while leaning on the left door of a red sports car. I hid slightly behind a round bush that was sticking out on the corner of the wall.

"So Jenny, can you tell me when you're gonna dump that Darien jerk?" the brown hair guy asked irritated.

"Ha Michael, as soon as I get the money I want then I'll dump him." smirking she let out a small laugh, "Besides he was so stupid not to believe his best friend, so whatever he gets he deserve."

"Yeah, well babe got to go and please get rid of him quick." he smiled as he leaned towards her giving her a passionate kiss on the lips and with that he drove off.

I stood still as the heat of anger and jealousy rose within me. Had my ears deceive me? I couldn't believe that Serena was right. I was such an idiot not to believe her. Here she was trying to prevent me from getting hurt again and then I turn around and hurt her back when she was telling the truth.

'_I'm so stupid, I am such a jerk!'_ I yelled at myself.

_/I've been telling you that for years/_ my conscience hit me hard.

'_Oh, just leave me alone.'_

_/You're right, it's not your fault that you're stupid./_

'_Arrgh, SHUT UP!'_

I shook my head trying to erase the thoughts that were entering my mind. I took a deep breath shoving my hands in my pocket as Jennifer walked in my direction. She looked up as if seeing me for the first time.

"D-Darien, w-what are you doing here?" she asked stuttering as if trying to mask her shock.

"We're supposed to meet here, remember?" I replied trying to act as if I didn't see anything.

"Oh…" she started, "So let's go then." she smiled tugging my white shirt.

I didn't move and she looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"So who's the guy?" I asked plainly making her look at me strangely.

"Uh-Uh, he's just a friend." she smiled moving towards the automatic doors of Crown Arcade.

"Are you always so friendly with your friends?" I asked surprisingly calm.

I don't know what was happening to me but for some reason I was angry and yet I didn't show it. I guess it's because I realized how stupid I've been. She laughed at my question. It was either now or never. I was gonna get rid of her once and for all.

"It's not what you think." she pleaded holding my hands.

"So, what is it then?"

"We used to date you know and-" she whispered looking me straight in the eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore. She was lying straight to my face as I kept my serious stern expression. Did she think I was really that stupid? Stupid enough to believe anything she had to say to me?

"Let's just cut the games shall we." I replied angrily interrupting her, "I heard everything you said and I can't believe I was so dumb to believe you. Jennifer we're through, finished."

I replied breaking the hold she had on my hands. I walked into the Arcade and she followed me. She was beginning to get on my last nerves. And to make matter worse some of the customers were staring curiously at us. This added perfectly to the frustrated mood I was in.

"Darien, please let me explain," she replied running in front of me with her arms stretched out, "just give me two minutes to come up with a reasonable explanation."

"I don't need an explanation, just get this through your thick skull," I replied gripping her tightly by her shoulders, "we're THROUGH!"

I yelled pushing her aside making her almost tumble to the floor. I kept walking as I heard her sniffle back some tears, probably pretending to cry for sympathy. She quickly exited the Arcade holding her shoulders with her head down. That will teach her to mess with my head. I walked angrily back to the counter where Andrew was and plopped down on the stool.

"That was harsh." Andrew replied looking at my grumpy expression.

"She deserved it; after all she was trying to rob me." I sighed drinking my milkshake, "I wonder where Serena is?"

Andrew looked at me strangely as I growled at myself.

"So, are you gonna go all cold and depressed on me again?" he asked looking at my serious expression.

"Hmmph," I let out turning my head the other way.

"Look man, I'm sorry I set you up with her okay," he replied honestly adjusting his apron, "I never thought she would have turned out that way."

"No problem. Besides I did get three warnings, it's my fault." I sighed getting more depressed.

I had lost my best friend and girlfriend all within a few days. Not that I mind losing Jennifer because I only realized now that she was the main reason why I was hurting Serena. I'm such a dope.

"You care about her don't you?" Andrew asked surprising me.

I sat there silent looking at my milkshake that was practically empty, taking in a deep breath as if to push my depression away, I looked up at Andrew to answer his question.

"Yeah," I replied gloomily knowing he was talking about Serena.

"Well, if you did why didn't you tell her how you feel?" he asked raising his hands, "Who knows she might like you?"

"Because I'm a scared pathetic loser who finds nothing more enjoyable that to tease his female best friend!"

Andrew gave me a pat on the shoulder from over the counter. I looked at him with a sadden expression.

"Don't worry Darien," he smiled, "everything will work out."

"Hope so." I sighed as he headed to the back room.

But what did he mean, she might like me.

'_Did Serena like me?'_ I asked myself.

_Serena's Point of View_

The girls and I were now watching a horror movie. It was called _The Night of the Zombies._ I hugged my big bowl of popcorn, stuffing it swiftly into my mouth. Mina and Amy held pillows close to their chest as they looked at the screen intently. I laughed at the sight of it. Lita and Raye were holding their flashlight tightly as if to search for zombies when they heard a loud noise.

After our fight, Raye had forgotten about the incident between Darien and I. I knew one day he would find out who Jennifer really was but I hope it's not too late. I sighed deeply as the movie was coming to an end. An idea had popped into my head quickly and I decided to just go with.

"Guys," I replied as the movie had just ended, "I have something to tell you."

All of the girls looked up at me waiting for my statement.

"I'm going to college." I smiled brightly getting off of the floor that I was comfortably sitting on.

"What!" Mina screamed.

"Where to Serena?" Amy asked looking shocked.

"I don't know."

"What are you going to study?" Raye asked raising her eyebrow.

"I don't know."

"And where are you gonna live?" Lita asked standing up.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled laughing loud.

The girls just looked at me surprised. Not that I could blame them, it was a quick decision and I know my life would never be the same.

"Serena, what do you know?" Mina asked sitting on her bed now.

I smiled again. I knew the answer to that for sure.

"All I know is that I'm leaving Tokyo for college!" I jumped up on Mina's bed like a nine year old.

"Serena, think rationally about this." Amy replied folding her arms, "Are you doing this for yourself or to get away from Darien?"

I looked at them. It was as if they could read my thoughts.

"Listen, the only way I can move on is to leave Tokyo." I smiled vibrantly.

_Tell me what you think! This chapter was very fun to write. Please don't forget to review! And I'm sorry for the late update._

_PhantasyDreamer_


	10. Goodbye My dear friend

_PhantasyDreamer: Thanks you all for the reviews. I really loved all of them. Well, I was going to make this my last chapter but I changed my mind. I have more exciting ideas in my head and don't worry, you guys won't get bored. Well, I don't own Sailor Moon or I would be rich. Yay! Anyhow, I dedicate this chapter to my good friend Indigirl, who is always there to give me harsh cristism and encourage. Your always there to help me. Thanks girl! On with the story. I hope you guys enjoy this! _

_The Price of a Broken Heart _

_Chapter 10: Goodbye My dear friend_

_Last time: "Serena, think rationally about this." Amy replied folding her arms, "Are you doing this for yourself or to get away from Darien?" I looked at them. It was if they could read my thoughts. "Listen, the only way I can move on is to leave Tokyo." I smiled vibrantly._

_The story continues..._

"Serena!" the girls yelled at me.

I sat on the bed as I thought about it some more. I know I had to make something out of my life and staying in Tokyo had nothing to offer me. Plus, Darien was here. I didn't want to see him anymore.

"Okay." I smirked a little, "I've made my decision. Can't we talk about this in the morning?"

They all looked questionably at me and then sighed.

"There's no use arguing with her," Lita replied sitting down, "she's made up her mind."

"Jeez Serena, you don't have to be so pig headed about it." Raye replied making me smirk.

She was back to her normal ways again. I couldn't help but smile.

"You guys give Serena a break." Amy replied softly, "She is right. She should leave Tokyo. After all she can't make Darien love her so she should just leave so that she wouldn't be putting herself through any more pain. Is that what you guys want?"

"Well Amy, since you put it that way, I guess it isn't such a bad idea after all." Mina said sitting on her bed as well.

"Yeah, Darien's Ancient history!" Raye smiled declaring it on Mina's bed.

"Yeah, Ancient history!" we all chanted.

"Right!" I smiled as we got ready for bed.

But before we could go to sleep, the door pushed open as Mina's mother entered into the room.

"Does anyone want ice-cream?" she asked smiling.

"No kidding! ICE-CREAM!" I yelled jumping straight for it.

_Darien's Point of View_

It was coming down to the ending of August and I still hadn't seen or heard from Serena or any of the other girls. It was as if they were hiding from me. School was re-opening soon, college that is and I had already registered to go back to it. But I wasn't as excited as I usually was.

After I broke up with Jennifer, I turned back to my cold and depressed ways. Andrew was right, I had always been like this whenever my feelings were hurt. I walked slowly to Crown Arcade with both my hands in my pocket. The doors slowly open as I walked towards the counter brushing back my messed black hair.

I was a wreck. For three days I couldn't sleep at all. I kept having this recurring dream of Serena telling me that she was leaving Tokyo. The same one I had the day of the concert. I didn't know what to do or what it meant. I frown to myself because I couldn't think straight; it was as if I feared the worse.

"Is Andrew around?" I asked the young lady named Sherry who was located behind of the counter.

"I'm sorry, he's on vacation now." she replied calmly while brushing her long black hair behind her, "If you want, I can tell him you passed by."

She stated trying to help but I told her it was okay and left the building. I gradually walked out of the arcade and headed to my car that was only a few blocks away. I continued on my way and looked at my reflection in a store glass window. What I saw shocked me.

My black hair was a pile of mess, flaky and shattered lying up, instead of its usual slant down. I sighed as I looked at my shirt and pants that was smudged slightly with dirt. I looked like I had been mugged and although it was morning I had no right to look like this. I hurried into my car and headed quickly to my apartment.

A few hours later, I left my apartment and journeyed to town. I decided that I should just go out to take my mind off of my problems. It was now two p.m. on this Saturday afternoon while I drove my car down the street. I picked up a piece of paper that I threw in the passenger seat and placed it in my pocket. It was a letter I had written to Serena in case she refused to listen to my apology. After driving a little, I stopped off at Marten's Ice-cream parlor which was just seven blocks from Crown Arcade. Sitting down in the chair, I sipped constantly at my vanilla ice-cream.

As soon as I was done, I walked slowly out of the store and headed slowly to the arcade. For some unexplained reason, I don't know why I did that. I guess I was just hoping that Serena might be there. Or I felt happier in that environment. While walking I passed a young girl who was staring at a store shop window. She had short dark brown hair that touched her shoulders. I looked up for a short minute and recognized the face and eyes. I looked away immediately and tried to walk away but she also recognized me.

"Darien!" she yelled not moving from her spot.

I sighed and turned around not answering her.

"Darien, how are you?" she asked looking at me sadly.

It looked like she was crying but I didn't care at all. She had hurt me and whatever happened to her was her own fault.

"I'm fine." I replied sternly staring at her seriously.

"Darien, you must know that I'm very sorry for the way I hurt you," she stared coming closer towards me, "I just want you to know that. And I wish that we could get back together."

I gazed at her with cold eyes. Was she serious? Did she really think I would ever trust her again? She must really take me for an idiot. I stood still placing my hands into my pockets, still feeling pretty mad.

"He dumped you didn't he?" I asked surprising her.

All she could do was nod as tears trickle down her cheeks. Some part of me felt sorry for her but the other part did not. I know one day I would have to forgive her but I don't know when that would be. Whenever that happens it won't be anytime soon.

"He was angry that I didn't get the money from you," she bit her lip trying to hold back her tears, "and he dumped me because of it. Darien, would you please forgive me and let us get back together? I feel bad because you never did anything bad to deserve my harsh treatment. Please!"

She yelled clutching my light blue shirt tightly in her small hands. I placed my hands over hers and gently moved her hands off of my shirt. I breathe in deeply thinking of what to say to Jennifer that I hadn't already told her. I had to say it in a nicer way than I did previously.

"Jennifer, it won't work out, besides I don't trust you." I replied looking at her brown eyes that were clouded with tears, "I have to go."

I left without waiting for her answer to my response. I walked back to my car which was parked by Marten's Ice-cream parlor. When I got in my car, I decided to drive to Serena's house. I wasn't going to put it off any longer. I was going to apologize to her. It's the only way to make me feel better for being such an idiot. As I drove, I was almost at Serena's house when my cell phone rang loudly in my ear. I pulled over to the side with Serena's house in view, only a few feet away.

"Hello?"

"Is this Darien?" the female asked.

"Yeah, this is Darien." I replied wanting the person to get to the point.

"Oh, good Darien I got you. It's Mina," she replied her voice sounding shaky like scared of something, "I have bad news for you and it's about Serena."

My hands started to tremble at her last comment. What?

_Serena's point of view_

I looked at myself through the reflection of the mirror. I was at Nirata International airport _(Tokyo International airport)_ getting ready to leave my home town. I sighed a little, today was the day. The day my life would change forever. I stared at my reflection, smirking at the hairstyle I wore from the time I was little. My golden hair was held up in two buns on the side of my head, coming from those buns where large strands of hair that reached my knees and a short portion of my hair laid across my forehead.

I left the restroom and headed out to where my friends were at the waiting area where the view of the planes could be seen from a mile away. For some reason I felt a little nervous, I mean I was leaving home and I just felt both happy and sad at the same time. I smirked looked down at what I wore, it fitted the occasion but then I still felt a bit over dressed. I wore a pink knee-length arm sleeve _(sleeveless)_ dress which had a silver chain link coming from my left hip hooking to the right with white heels.

"Hey Serena, are you ready?" Lita asked smiling a lot.

"As ready as I can be." I smirked looking for my parents to come towards us.

"Serena, where's Drake?" Raye asked raising her hand to her face to scan the crowd behind us.

"I don't know," I sighed slightly sitting in a chair in the waiting area, "I told him I was leaving but I don't think he's coming. Besides we went out last night so at least I got to see him."

"Great!" Mina yelled looking at the cute guys passing by, "That one's cute, that one's hot, and the other one's is even hotter!"

We all looked at her as if she was a crazy woman. She just had to make everyone know she was single.

"Mina, would you get a hold of yourself." Lita stated tapping on her shoulder.

"What? I was only trying to have fun, it's not like you guys are fun." she scoffed laughing loudly.

"Hey!" Amy, Raye and I yelled back at her.

I was surprised that her remark took Amy away from the book she was indulging so deeply into. Mina smirked shyly waving her hand at us. A few more minutes passed by and then my parents and Sammy entered into the airport along with Drake and Andrew. I was happy and yet sad that I would be leaving them. And to make matters worse, I didn't even know what I was going to study. What career I wanted to pursue. But that wasn't the issue here.

The main issue here was that I wouldn't be able to see my friends or Darien again. Even though we haven't talked for so long, I still kind of missed him, Darien that is. And to make matters worse I was leaving for good, towards a new life for myself. We all talked and laughed some more until the time came when I was suppose to leave. I frowned as I heard the airline assistant over the speaker call out my flight number.

"Flight JL 458." she replied loudly, "We are now boarding seats 12A through 20B!"

I looked up at them.

"Well guys, I guess this is it."

"Yea," Lita replied sadly.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much." I stated trying to force a smile.

I smirked as Sammy came to hug me. Even though he could be a pain sometimes, I would truly miss him.

"Meatball head I'll miss you." he smirked almost making me laugh, "And don't worry I'll keep an eye on Darien."

"Yea, I know you will." I smiled hugging him tightly.

My mother came to hug me and I almost cried, I would miss her a lot and even my dad. I would miss both of them dearly. I didn't want to leave. I just didn't want to go again.

"Serena, please take care of yourself and call us as soon as you get there." My mother replied holding my shoulders.

"Will do,"

"And take care of yourself…please." my father replied giving me a hug as well.

I smirked as I went to hug all of my friends to bid them farewell.

"Here Serena, this is for you." Amy smiled looking at me solemnly and giving me a small beaded bracelet.

I accepted it and frowned. I couldn't believe they were giving me something and I wasn't even expecting anything from them. I knew they were all going to college like me and I would clearly not see them and be able to talk to them as I would like. I sighed as tears began to weld up in my eyes.

"It's from all of us." Mina replied smirking.

"Our favorite colors are put together in this bracelet." Lita replied.

"Yea and it shows the great bound of our friendship." Raye smiled with tears in her eyes.

They gave me a group hug which only made it much harder for me to leave.

"Scout Power!" Lita yelled while the others looked at her like she was crazy, "What? I saw it on TV, some show named Sailor Moon."

We all giggled at her comment. I walked closer towards the flight assistant and Andrew was there smiling at me. I had to smile back at the guy I once had a crush on and the one who had turned into my other best friend besides Darien and the girls. I gave him a big hug and smiled back at him. I would really miss Andrew's great advice but I guess it was time for me to journey on my own.

"I'll miss you." I smiled at him.

"Me too but everything will work out for the best, you just wait and see."

"I will."

Tears were already falling down my cheeks when I looked up to see Drake staring at me lovingly. I could only force a small smile. I hugged him tightly without even uttering a word. Releasing him I could see the uncertainty in his green eyes.

"So, I guess this is it, huh Serena?"

"Yeah, I guess." I smiled back.

"I'll miss you Serena," he replied softly kissing me on the cheek, "please don't forget me."

"I won't." I said releasing his hand and walking towards the flight assistant.

I gave her my boarding pass and held my two hand bags tightly along with my purse on my shoulder. I waved goodbye to my family and walked through the large door. My life has changed now and will never be the same. I sniffed back some tears looking back one last time at my family and friends and headed onto the plane.

_Darien's Point View_

I closed my cell phone as the conversation with Mina had finished. I couldn't believe that Serena was leaving Tokyo and right around the time I was about to apologize to her. It seemed like my dream came through. I guess I caused this on myself. I drove off from Serena's house and headed towards the airport. It took me quite a while to get there but the unexpected had to happen...Traffic. Right before me was a long line of traffic extending for a couple of miles.

"Oh, man!" I yelled slamming my foot on the brakes.

I looked at my watch; it was now 2:30 p.m. and Serena was scheduled to leave at four o'clock. Hopefully I would reach in time to apologize and tell her how I really felt. I've been putting it off for years and only now I realized how much I really care and love, Serena Tsukino. Yes, love her. I was such a fool to only recognize now.

'_I hope I can see you one last time before you leave Serena.'_ I sighed closing my eyes slightly.

After an hour and a half had passed by, the traffic quickly cleared up and I was back on my way to heading towards the airport. Within fifteen minutes I got there. I parked my car in the parking lot and ran out of it as quickly as I could. As I entered the airport, I looked up the screens to see the flights leaving from Tokyo, Japan to Miami Florida.

"Japan to Florida, Japan to Florida, got it!"

I wasn't standing there for more than sixty seconds when I finally found the flight I was looking for. I was about to make my move when I felt something tugging my pants leg. I looked down to see a small black hair girl looking up at me. She was very pretty and I smiled at her as she stared at me with her innocent brown eyes. They were as clear as day, light and mesmerizing, kind of like Serena's except that hers were blue. I smirked at the little girl that gripped my black jeans tightly.

"Um…hi," I replied softly.

"Hewo," she smiled widely with her thumb slightly sticking in her mouth.

She looked to be about five years old, wearing an elegant light green dress while she clutched my pants tightly. Her short black hair was held in a high ponytail that made her look like a little angel. I knelt down next to her and she gazed at me sadly. I could see that she was sad but I had to find Serena and I didn't want to lose out on that change.

"Can you help me find my mom?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm sorry little girl but I have to find someone." I replied as she looked at me with teary eyes.

Still kneeling down on one knee, I gazed at the scenery. There were people walking all over the place, and in the corner of my eye I saw a few guys staring at us with evil eyes. Some were holding chains and knives in their hands as if they were in a gang while others were smoking pot. My heart trembled as I realized that I couldn't leave the little girl here, even if I wanted to.

"What does she look like?"

"I can't see her!" she yelled raising her hands up towards me, "People too tall!"

I knelt down and pick her small body off of the ground and gazed at her. She smiled back at me and at that moment I felt like a real dad. I shake my head. Real dad? What I'm I thinking here? I came here for one reason and that was to find Serena and apologize to her and here I am getting distracted. She held my neck tightly as we searched around for her mother. We were walking for a few minutes and still there was no sign of her.

"So, what's your name?" I asked seeing in her eyes that she trust me.

"Ashley," she smiled holding my hand.

"My name is Darien."

"Dareon, I like dat name." she smiled hugging me tighter around the neck, "Would you be my daddy? I don't have one and my mommy's always sad."

"Um…" I pause a little taking in what she said, "Let's just find your mom first, okay."

"Okay."

I smiled at her. In some ways I knew how this girl felt having no father or in a sense no parents. I mean I have parents but in many ways it was as if I didn't have any. They were always on the run and at times I didn't even see them. I sighed loudly. I wondered why she picked me out of all the other people walking in the airport. I guess I must be the most pathetic one here. I frowned as we walked further through the airport. Looking at my watch I noticed that I only had five more minutes remaining.

Walking a few more feet with Ashley still in my arms, we headed to a small bar. I placed her on the tall stool while sitting right next to her. She sat still and ate the hamburger I bought her. I placed my hands to side of my face. I couldn't believe that I blew it. I was stuck with this little girl and although she was nice, I missed my chance to see Serena. It was now five minutes passed four and I still hadn't found Ashley's mother.

"Darien." she replied breaking me out of my depression.

"Yes Ashley." I smiled at her instantly forgetting about Serena but not intentionally.

"Why won't you be my daddy?" she asked her eyes sparkling with admiration, "My mommy says that my real daddy is on vacation and he doesn't want to see me anymore."

I frowned at her. Why would any father not want to see their child?

"Well, I would have to be in love with your mother to be your dad." I replied trying to break it down to her gently.

She smirked.

"I love my cat, is it the same thing?"

"Kind of," I chuckled a little.

"Well then what's the problem?" she shifted her dress issuing for me to get her another fruit punch and some more candy.

I sighed deeply as I stuck one in my mouth as well.

'_I already love someone.'_ I thought a little shaky at the thought of telling a five year old about my personal life.

"Ashley, I can't be your daddy like that." I replied seeing the solemn look on her face, "It's kind of complicated, just know that one day your mother will find the right guy that will be your dad and he will love you the way you should be loved."

She smiled and got off of the stool with a little help from me. I knelt down to see her still sad and then she brighten up a bit and gave me a big hug around my neck.

"Thanks." she smirked.

"So, can you tell me why did you choose me out of all the people in the airport?"

"Because you look just like my daddy, with the black hair and everything!" she yelled holding my hand tightly, "You so handsome Dawren!"

I chuckled a little.

"Can't argue with that,"

I picked her up and continued to walk with her in my arms right after paying the bartender for the food. Another two minutes passed by and she pointed to a lady whom in her opinion looked like her mother. She was standing by the airline assistant complaining about something. When we were almost there, Ashley screamed at the lady.

"Mommy!" she yelled as the lady turned around stunned to see me holding her child.

"Ashley, what happened?" she said looking at us strangely, "I told you to stay for a minute and then you were gone."

"Darien took good care of me and helped me find you." she smiled loosing her grip from my neck and clinging to her mother's, "He's a nice guy but he won't be my dad so don't think about it."

Ashley's mother smiled letting out an embarrassing laugh at her daughter's statement.

"Thank you so much, Darien."

"It's no problem."

Ashley wanted to see me again and I told her mother where I would usually hang out. After that I rushed to the waiting area where the planes could be seen. Yeah, it was fifteen minutes passed four but I wasn't about to give up. I heard the call of the flight from Japan to Florida called out by the flight assistant once again, so I knew I just might make it. When I got there the guys were still there and they looked at me wondering what I was doing here. They were mumbling something about Serena's flight being delayed for a few minutes.

I rushed up to the flight attendant by the desk. She looked at me and I quickly threw some money down on the table. She must have thought it was my boarding pass because she didn't say anything till I was through the door. All I could hear was her calling for security but I didn't care, I wanted to see Serena, just one last time.

"Sir, could you please take your seat?" the stewardess asked as I looked up and down for Serena.

"Serena!" I yelled pushing my way upwards, "Serena, please where are you!"

"Please sir calm down." the lady tried to calm me down.

I saw a girl with Serena's hairstyle up ahead but she refused to look back when I kept calling her name. She turned her head an inch as if she heard me calling but then turned back. Before I knew it two security guards were holding me and dragging me out of the plane. I was putting up a good fight to overpower them but they got the upper hand of me and threw me back out where the guys were.

All of the girls including Andrew and Drake looked at me suspiciously.

"Darien, what are you doing here, I thought you didn't want Serena in your life?" Raye asked angrily.

"I-I…Mina told me."

"Mina, how could you?" Amy asked surprising everyone including me.

"I don't care anymore its over." I sighed walking to the glass window to look at the plane.

I stood there silently as her plane went on the runway and heading into the sky. I felt tears weld up in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I could only bow my head in shame at my failure.

"Darien, why are you acting like this?" Mina looked at my face that was leaning on the glass, "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"No, its not."

"Why?"

"Because…I-I love her."

_So tell me what you think. I know it's harsh that Darien didn't get to apologize but it's all apart of my plan. Please review and tell me what you think. I hope there is enough suspense in here. Oh and before I forget, I hope I didn't make anyone cry, cause I kind of did it to myself. Pathetic I know, and shameful to say but it happened. But not hysterical crying though. smiles widely So review Please!_

_PhantasyDreamer_


	11. A New Beginning

PhantasyDreamer: Hey I'm back and no, I did not forget this story, just been busy. Merry Christmas to all of you out there and a Happy New Year. May Christ be the heart of your Christmas and New Year. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I do and I'm sorry for the late update. Well on to the story. The Price of a Broken Heart 

_Chapter 11: A New Beginning_

_Last time: I stood there silently as her plane went on the runway and heading into the sky. I felt tears weld up in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I could only bow my head in shame at my failure. "Darien, why are you acting like this?" Mina looked at my face that was leaning on the glass, "Isn't this what you wanted?" "No, it's not." "Why?" "Because…I-I love her." _

_The story continues..._

Mina looked at me as if I was speaking another language. Yes, I was stupid and I realized that I can't change the fact that Serena left. Nothing would change that now. I'm so stupid that I've brought this on myself. I looked back at the others who were looking at me strangely. I couldn't tell if they had heard what I said or not but I didn't care at all. It's like when you have a rose and it lasts for a few days and if you don't be take good care of it, it dies before you get a chance to preserve it. Okay, I know it doesn't make much sense but that's how I felt. I felt like I lost something that was so precious to me. And yet I felt like an idiot. I sighed as Andrew came towards me tapping me on the shoulder.

"Darien, it'll be alright," he whispered softly, "I'm sorry it turned out this way."

I immediately turned around and gripped Andrew's shirt tightly making the others gasped of shock. I didn't know what came over me but for some reason I couldn't control myself. It was as if I was trying to find a way to get rid of my anger.

"Why didn't you tell me she was leaving!" I yelled clutching his collar firmly.

"Darien, take it easy. Serena didn't want you to know," he replied with his hands in the air, "besides you know how she would react if she found out that I told you."

"But what about me? You never thought how I would feel about it?"

I glared at him angrily. Looking up, I saw all their eyes gazing at me but I didn't care. What else was I suppose to do? Andrew was supposed to be my best friend and he had betrayed me by not telling me anything because of some promise he made to Serena. He knew how much I cared about her and he could have told me about this.

"Darien let him go." Raye demanded with her arms folded.

"Yeah, you have no one else to blame but yourself!" Lita yelled frowning as well.

I looked around and saw that Drake guy watching me with this smug look on his face and I wish I could just go over there and knock that look right off his face. I was so angry, angry with myself and everyone around me. I slowly let go of Andrew's shirt while pushing him back a little. He bumped into Drake, yet another thing I was hoping for. Luckily, he was strong enough not to tumble to the floor. However, I knew later Andrew would forgive me but how else would I get rid of my anger? I clenched my fist tightly trying to calm down.

Serena's family was on the other side of us and I hadn't even seen them before. They were looking at the plane that slowly disappeared into the clouds. Mrs. Tsukino turned her attention in my direction and came over to me as if she had heard and seen my recent actions. As she walked, her dark blue mid-back hair swung with determination. I guess she came to find out what was the meaning of my outrageous behavior.

"Darien, what's going on here?" she asked trying to read the expression on my face.

"I didn't get to see Serena." I replied solemnly as she looked at me funny.

"Here." she smiled handing a piece of paper to me, "This is Serena's address and phone number. You can call her anytime."

I sighed at her statement as I took the paper. She smiled vibrantly and then left.

"Thanks."

I watched as she left with her husband and son. Turning back to the others I realized that they were now ignoring me, the only person who was beside me was Mina. She stood still as if wanting to help me out or something. She smiled a little as I frowned.

"Darien, maybe the time off from not seeing Serena would do you some good." she started looking at me seriously, "I mean you say you love her and now you have her address, you could talk to her and apologize then. Or any time you want to. The point is you have the chance to do it now."

"What makes you think she'll listen to me now?" I asked still holding the paper firmly in my hand, "It's over and it's too late now. I'm off."

I walked slowly out of the airport with my head down. My life had changed now, forever.

_Serena's Point of View6 years later_

Darien and I were sitting in a big Ferris wheel. We were at an amusement park and enjoying ourselves. We had been talking for a long time and getting along great. We both sat close together as the ride came to a stop. We were on the top of it looking down at the people walking below. Darien looked at me smiling vibrantly. I couldn't help but laugh at the expression he had on his face. He looked happy and yet nervous about something.

"Serena, I have something I want to ask you." he started making me nervous.

Slowly, he took out a small black box and instantly my face turned red. Was that what I thought it was? No it can't be.

"Yes Darien, go ahead." I replied, my voice sounding a bit squeaky.

"Serena, will you…?"

_RING_

I slapped my hand hard on the alarm clock trying to stop the noise it was making. It can be so irritating at times. I slowly got up and got ready to make breakfast. It was three a.m. in the morning and I had a plane to catch. Yes, I was moving back to Tokyo but not because I wanted to. The company I worked for transferred me there for a higher position so I had to either take it or find another job. I rubbed my head from the slight pain I was feeling.

'_Why was I dreaming about Darien?'_ I thought making a hot cup of tea, _'I haven't thought or dreamt about in him ages.'_

_/Maybe it's because you still like him./_ my conscience teased me.

'_NO way! I've moved on!'_ I frowned turning on my answering machine as I got ready to take a quick bath.

I spent exactly twenty minutes in there and quickly dressed and got ready to leave my apartment. I wore a dark black jeans pant with white threading or outline around it, a light green short sleeve blouse and small black one inch boots. I also decided to wear a deep jeans black jacket over my blouse, because it would be so cold at this time in the morning. I took my hair out of its meatball style and let it lie down. I plait it into a long golden braid that went straight to my knees. Then I took it and wrapped it up, pinning certain areas of it which caused some of it to lap over the others. Before I left, I pressed the play button on my answering machine to see if I got a call. Who knows if someone would call me when I was in there?

_Message: "Hey, Serena here! I'm not home right now so please leave a message at the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Bye!" Beep_

**_Beep: "This is Josh. Serena, I've been calling you for three months. Why won't you return my phone calls? I know you're leaving today and I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Please forgive me; just give me one more chance. I've made a terrible mistake. I won't-"-Beep-_**

I smirked as the answering machine cut him off. I could care less about his apology. I couldn't believe that I even dated him, good thing it wasn't for long. I met him over a year ago at a company dinner and everything at the meeting went nice. We then dated for almost a year and then he had the nerve to break up with me in an e-mail, saying that our relationship wasn't going anywhere, whatever that meant to him. I felt bad but I didn't care at all. I was happy and sad, but most likely he was a jerk. I didn't even know why I considered dating him in the first place because of how he treated me so badly. He was always busy and sometimes I wouldn't see him for months. And then he would get in these rages. Luckily for me, although he was like that he never hit me. As if he could. I laughed at the thought.

I picked up my three suitcases that were so heavy and headed out of my apartment, after living here for only two years. I felt that I would miss the place a lot. I mean I lived with my aunt for four years when I was in college and then after I graduated, I decided to live on my own. It was tough at times but when I got this great job at a lawyer firm everything turned around for the good.

I left the house key at the landlord's post and then walked down the steps. As soon as I got out of my apartment, I hailed a taxi and journeyed to the airport. I was happy and yet nervous to be going home. I hadn't seen my friends in a while but have kept in contact with them. Letting out a deep sigh, I took out a poem I wrote six years ago from my purse. I wrote it the day I was leaving Tokyo. I had read a book that Amy had given me on _'expressing your feelings'_ and I thought it was pretty good. I was even more surprised that I read it all but just looking at the poem brought back memories of that day. I traced my fingers on the words as I read it.

_I try to hide the feeling deep inside of me_

_Brushing it aside so no one cane see through me_

_The feeling is so unbearable _

_It's like a volcano waiting to erupt_

_Gushing out of my soul like a bubbling well_

_And never to be revealed_

_If only I could say _

_One word throughout this day_

_Leaving all feelings aside _

_And hoping that I can find_

_The courage to one day say_

_I love you_

I frowned as I crumpled up the paper and pushed it back into my purse. I remembered writing it. It was a good poem but for some reason I felt like the poem was about my feelings for Darien.

_/Duh? Who else did you write it for/_ my conscience asked annoying me.

'_I wrote it for myself.'_

_/Yeah, right./_

'_Really, it had nothing to do with Darien, besides he didn't even come to see me off then.' _

I frowned at what I was thinking.

_/Wait a minute, weren't you the one that didn't tell him you were leaving/_

I rolled my eyes, my conscience was right. I didn't tell him and who knows if he even remembers I exist. But still, I had my reasons for doing so. It's been so long ago since that happened and although I stayed true to my words and keep out of his life, as he had asked me to, I kind of felt sad that our friendship had died so easily over a simple misunderstanding such as that. I paid the taxi driver and got out of the taxi.

I looked back at the scenery behind me. It was dark, very dark considering that it was now four o'clock in the morning. I walked into the airport and went to the airline assistant to get my suitcases weighted and placed onto the plane. After everything was done I went to sit in the waiting area waiting until my flight is ready. I took an early flight because I wanted to make it to Sammy's Graduation which was today at four in the afternoon. I couldn't believe that he was now graduating from high school and that made me so proud of him.

"Serena!" I heard a yell come from behind me.

I turned around to see my good friend Molly waving at me while struggling with two bags in her hands. She walked up to me smiling and then sat down next to me in the chair. She had short neck-length red hair and bluish green eyes. A large layer of short hair spread across her forehead. Shewore a dressy light pink blouse and a blue jeans pant, along with a dark blue jeans jacket over it.

I met Molly in college and we had became good friends ever since. I was even more surprised when she told me that she lived in Tokyo and graduated with me from high school. At that time I was so happy that I had a friend to talk to from my home town. I didn't mind at all but from that day on we became good friends.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." she smiled placing her bags in the chair next to her.

"No problem, I just came myself." I sighed deeply gazing at the planes that flew by.

"I see you're deep in thought, anything you want to talk about?" she asked seeing the sad look on my face.

"Not really, just thinking of what I have to face when I get back home, seeing my friends and family." I replied forcing a smile.

"It'll be alright." she said tapping my shoulder.

I smiled back at her giving her my _'you're right'_ smile. After a few minutes of talking, the flight attendant called our flight number and we both headed onto the plane and took our seats next to each other. Time passed by on the plane and I could feel myself getting more and more anxious. I didn't know what to expect at all. After all I was going back to the life I had left so long ago. I had changed a lot and I wondered if my life would turn back to the way it was before I left. I yawned as sleep draw closer on me.

Hours passed by and finally my plane ran on the runaway landing in Nirata International airport _(Tokyo International Airport). _After Molly and I got off of the plane, cleared luggage and security, we headed towards a taxi. The ride to my home was silent as I looked out of the window, gazing at the various scenes that brought back so many memories, memories of Darien and I and of the girls and Andrew, when we had picnics and little gatherings. Oh how I missed going out and having a good time with my friends. But things had changed, me and my life, it had all changed.

I got out of the taxi, paid him and waved to Molly.

"I'll call you tomorrow." I smiled as she waved back.

"Okay."

I headed inside of my parents house. It was now three thirty p.m. and I was so tired now. All those stops really drained me out. I carried my suitcases inside of the house and left them in the living room. I rushed upstairs and into the bathroom where I took a quick bath. After ten minutes, I changed into a dressy light pink summer dress that went two inches above my knees. I decided to wear the matching pink flat shoes instead of heels. I left my hair the way it was and placed a little of light pink lipstick on. I quickly ran out of the house, not forgetting to lock the door and running towards my old high school.

_Darien's Point of View_

I walked towards the graduation and sat down somewhere in the back. The ceremony was held on the grassy ground of the field instead of the gymnasium. Sammy had invited me to come, saying that he really needed me to be there. I didn't know why but that's what he wanted. We had become good friends after Serena left and for some reason I didn't know why it turned out that way. But it did. I looked at the students on the platform, scanning through them for Sammy. When I finally found him, I waved to him and he spotted me and waved back.

I brushed my clothes down a bit. I wore a black t-shirt that was tugged into my pants and was covered by a green jacket along with a gray dress pants and black shoes. I sighed as I adjusted my eyewear. The sun was bearing so heavily on me that I had to wear sunglasses. These were very dark so my eyes were perfectly hidden.

"…_remember that we are now journeying into the work force, and we will be faced with challenges that may seem great,"_ the brown hair girl who was the valedictorian replied, _"but let us remember where we came from…"_

I smirked a little as memories flooded my mind as I listen to the speech. Something about it just made me think of Serena. And for the past six years, I rarely thought of her. I wondered if she would be here for her brother's graduation but after not seeing her I erased the thought. Who knows? She has such a good life in Florida, who knows if she has the time to see her brother?

_/You're just saying that because you miss her./_

'_I do not! I haven't thought about her in years.'_ I frowned at myself.

_/It's only because you're stubborn and you know deep down that you would be very happy if you saw her today./ _my conscience stated in a matter of fact sort of way.

'_That's so not true!' _I retorted.

I frowned hard, creasing my eyebrows as tightly as possible together. I couldn't possibly be thinking about Serena at a time like this. After all, I had forgotten about her existence for some time now and moved on with my life. I sighed heavily bowing my head. As I looked up to turn my attention back on the stage, I was shock to see a young lady walking into the ceremony going ahead looking for someone. She looked tired as if she had been running but she caught her breath and walked slowly searching for the person(s). She made her way to Sammy's parents who were in the front, hugging them she then sat down.

I almost chocked on my saliva.

'_Could that be Serena?'_ I thought rubbing my temples, _'Nah, it can't be.'_

I shook my head. There is no possible way, that girl could be Serena. She could have been Sammy's cousin or something. Bur for some reason her features did look familiar. I tried to erase the thought as I listened to the rest of the ceremony. As soon as it was finally over, I walked up to the front where Sammy's parents were. I wanted to see who this mystery girl could be. As soon as I was in Sammy's view point he smiled and waved at me calling me over to them.

"Hey Congratulations Sammy," I gave him a punch on the shoulder and then he came to hug me.

After releasing the hug, he looked at me funny. Smiling away, it looked as if he was coming up with a plan or something. Since I had no idea what he was thinking I forgot about it. He walked over to the young lady and talked to her for a while.

"Serena." he said pulling the young blond towards me while his parents were behind him smiling, "This is my friend-"

"Eric." I replied quickly interrupting him.

I don't know why I did it. But I finally understood what Sammy was trying to tell me. I thought I should at least play along.

"Hi Eric, nice to meet you." she replied with a big smile while shaking my hand firmly.

"It's a pleasure, Serena." I replied smoothly trying to cover my accent while kissing the top of her hand.

She blush a little and then looked back at Sammy. My conscience was right. I was really happy to see her. Serena did look a bit different but nothing had really changed except her hairstyle. After releasing my hand she talked with everyone else. Sammy had explained to her that I was his mentor and I was always there to help and encourage him whenever he was feeling down. Kind of like a big brother. She couldn't stop smiling at all and I wondered why. I decided that I should at least get her alone to apologize, since she didn't recognize me it would work to my advantage. And although six years was a long time, I knew what I had to do.

"Um…Sammy, I'm going for ice-cream to celebrate, you want to come?" I asked him but he gave me a sly smile.

"Sorry, Dar…I mean Eric but I can't, my parents are having a party for me," he smiled widely placing his hands on his sister's shoulder since he was a few inches taller than she was. He leaned his face on her shoulder while she stood still wanting to know what was going on, "but I'm sure Serena would like to go. How about it Serena?"

She looked at him strangely as if to say, _'Why would I ever consider having ice-cream with a stranger?'_

"Would you?" I asked trying not to blow my cover, "Besides it's on me."

She looked at me and then smiled.

"Sure, you don't mind Sammy, do you?" she asked as if unsure.

"No, have fun." he smiled as he walked away with his parents who waved goodbye to us, "I'll see you when you get back."

"Okay." she whispered waving as well.

Finally, the two of us walked from the high school grounds onto the sidewalk. I decided not to use my car because I know Serena would immediately recognize who I was and I didn't want that. We walked in silence as Serena looked around at the various sights. It was as if she had never lived here before, the way she was staring at the stores with admiration made me laugh inside. After she stopped peering through the stores like that, we both walked side by side in utter silence. I tried to think of what to say that would not make her recognize me but nothing really came to mind.

"So, how long have you been Sammy's mentor?" she asked taking me by surprise.

"Um…about six years." I smiled slyly touching my chin in thought.

She sighed a bit as if processing what I said.

"So, Sammy tells me you live in Florida." I started making conversation while stuffing my hands into my pockets, "What brings you here now, are you on vacation?"

"No, really I just came back to live here," she sighed looking at my face seriously, then turning back to the sidewalk in front of her, "I just got a new job so I decided to come back home."

"Oh."

'_Yes!'_ I thought happily.

_/And you said you wouldn't be glad to see her./_

'_Whatever.'_

I frowned. Why must my conscience always be right? We finally made it to the ice-cream parlor. Actually it was Marten's Ice-cream parlor but it was now renamed to _Marten's Ice-cream Deluxe Parlor and Arcade. _I told Serena to sit outside by a small table under a large white umbrella while I went inside to get the ice-creams. As soon as I got them, I walked back outside to her and placed them on the table. She smiled at me.

"Here's your chocolate sundae and I'll have my vanilla ice-cream." I smirked placing it in front of her as she looked at me strangely, "Go on, eat it I know it's your favorite."

"Huh? Wow! How did you know that?" she asked, her blue eyes showing confusion and fear.

'_Get a grip Darien, don't lose your cool.' _I thought trying not to blow my cover once again.

_/Yeah, you practically told her who you were. /_

'_Oh, just let me deal with this!'_ I frowned at what I was thinking.

I sighed deeply before speaking.

"Sammy told me." I replied but by the look on her face I could tell that she wasn't convinced, "He likes to talk about you a lot."

"Really?" she replied sarcastically as she started to eat her sundae.

A few minutes of silence swept through us as we sat there not knowing what to say to each other. Every time I looked at her, I tried to think of a way I could apologize to her but nothing came to mind. After she had finished eating her sundae, she looked at me which caused me to become a bit nervous. I was hoping that she couldn't see my eyes through my sunglasses, because if she did then I would be in big trouble.

"You know Eric," she replied, wiping her mouth with the napkin, "you look awfully familiar."

"How so?" I asked still trying to use a foreign accent.

"You look like a friend I had a long time ago," she smiled while holding this kind of dreamy look on her face, as if she was in love or something, "your features resemble him so much."

I couldn't believe my ears. She was talking about me. I tried not to show the big smirk that was trying to break through on my face. Instead, I decided to play along to see what she had to say about me and what her thoughts about me were.

"Was he your boyfriend?" I asked slyly trying not to show how deeply I wanted to know.

"No, he was just my best friend."

"Oh, so, what happened?"

"We stopped talking but I rather not discuss it." she stated pushing her plate towards me.

"Okay, I'll change the subject then." I replied feeling a little sad that I didn't know what she thought of me.

_Serena's Point of View_

I looked at this guy. Something about him made me think of Darien. His short black hair, the broad shoulders and even his style of dressing, the only thing I could barely see was his eyes. And although he didn't sound like him, his features for sure made me think of Darien even more. I sighed as he looked at me smiling brightly.

"So, what do you do for a living?" he asked skeptically.

"I'm a lawyer." I said giving him a dazzling smile, "How about you?"

"Well, I'm studying medicine. I'm pursing a doctor career." he stated pushing his cup to the side.

"You're still in college?" I asked a bit shock.

"Yea, but I've attained three medical degrees so far and now I'm just finishing one last class for my degree."

I looked at him strangely and pushed the thought away. There was no possible way this guy could be Darien. He was nicer and seemed to care a lot about his life.

"Oh, I had a friend who was studying medicine right before I left but I don't know if he's still in it." I let out a deep sigh once again that caused him to look at me strangely.

Why was I constantly thinking of Darien at a time like this? It was as I really wanted to see him. I told myself no but my conscience was making me think otherwise. I know my feelings for Darien had disappeared but I just had to think straight. That's all. He let out a small chuckle as he stared at me immensely.

"You sound as if you really loved this guy." he stated instantly making me blush, "I mean you've talked about him twice so far. You must have cared for him a great deal."

"I did care for him but love _no way_!" I practically yelled causing him to frown.

"I'm sorry Serena, I shouldn't have said that." he said reaching for my hand, he held it firmly causing me to have this threatening feeling, "Please forgive me. I hope you can really forgive me."

"Um…"

I looked at him weird while his hand still held mine.

"I know it's been a long time…" he started pausing a little as if trying to find the right words to say, "But I'm sorry, Serena. I just hope we could start our friendship over. And I promise I would never hurt your feelings like that again."

"Eric, w-what are you talking about?" I asked still confused.

Slowly he took his sunglasses off to reveal the dark mysterious midnight blue eyes I haven't seen in years. I gasped of shock looking at him. I felt faint. This can't be happening to me? I placed my left hand on my chest, trying to find a way to slow my heart beat that was racketing sky high. I took a deep breath and looked at him once more to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Da…Darien?"

_Okay! I want to know what you think. Was it good or bad? Some of you might be wondering why I let six years pass but I just wanted them to grow up, I guess. Anyway, please tell me what you think. _

_PhantasyDreamer_


	12. Time to Make Up

_PhantasyDreamer: Hey there! I'm back with this chapter for the New Year. I would still say Happy New Year since this is my first update for 2006. So Happy New Year, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. This story still has a long way to go but don't worry, you won't get bored at all. Well Read and Review! _

_The Price of a Broken Heart _

_Chapter 12: Time to Make Up_

_Last time: "Eric, what are you talking about?" I asked still confused. _

_Slowly he took his sunglasses off to reveal the dark mysterious midnight blue eyes I haven't seen in years. I gasped of shock looking at him. I felt faint. This can't be happening to me? I placed my left hand on my chest, trying to find a way to slow my heart beat that was racketing sky high. I took a deep breath and looked at him once more to make sure I wasn't dreaming._

"_Da…Darien?"_

_The story continues..._

I smirked a little as he got up, I then embraced him in a big hug. I couldn't believe it was Darien I was talking to all this time. It's a good thing I didn't say something I would regret later. Slowly I released the hug and looked up at him. He was still as handsome as ever and I only realized now how much I really missed seeing his deep mysterious eyes. I touched his face gently as he gave me a warm smile.

"Darien, I can't believe it is you."

"Yea, I'm so sorry Serena. Do you forgive me?" he asked looking down at me lovingly.

I gave him a warm smile.

"Of course, I do!" I yelled stomping my foot hard on his shoes.

He screamed out in pain as he held his foot tightly. Luckily for him I wasn't wearing high heels or he would be screaming even louder. After holding his foot for about one minute, he let go of it and looked at me angrily. I gave him a mysterious smirk; it wasn't as if he didn't deserve it. After all this time, I think he deserved what he got.

"Why did you do THAT?" he asked, anger growing in his voice.

"Six years, Darien!" I screamed looking at him with teary eyes.

"Serena, please just listen." he stated shoving his hands in his pocket, "I'm so sorry I didn't apologize sooner but you know…things just…"

I folded my arms across my chest as he spoke. Did he think I was stupid?

"Darien, my mother told me she gave you my address and phone number, so you had ample time to apologize."

"Look, I didn't mean for that to happen, I'm sorry."

"I could have died, you jerk!" I yelled giving him a hard shove, "And I can't believe that you never once thought about that."

I bowed my head feeling tears threatening to fall. I could feel his eyes on me as I held my head down but I didn't care. What was I suppose to do? Didn't he know I would feel this bad? He had tricked me into having ice-cream with him and then spring this apology on me. Did he think I would be all happy and giddily? No, I don't think so.

"Serena, I'll try and find a way to make it up to you." he replied firmly holding my shoulders as I stared at him shock written on my face, "How about a shopping spree?"

"A-Are you serious?" I asked wondering if this was a prank.

"Yes, I am." he looked deep into my eyes and by the look he was giving me, I felt as if I was going to faint.

I shook my head from those thoughts.

"Look…you can't just buy me off with tickets like you did the last time," I replied frowning at him, "and a shopping spree won't work either."

I crossed my arms across my chest and turned my head the other way. I heard him let out a deep frustrated sigh before speaking.

"I know and I promise I'll find another way to make it up to you even if I have to be your servant or something." he smiled still holding my shoulders.

'_Now we're talking.' _I thought smiling widely.

"Now about that shopping spree." I replied picking up my purse from the table and looping my arm through his, "I'm thinking tomorrow at eight in the morning right at the mall and then I can get my nails done-"

"Um…well I've give you the money and…" he interrupted me, smiling a little at my gesture.

I smirked at him. Didn't he know I was going to put him through torture?

"No way Darien, you're coming with me."

"WHAT!" he yelled looking at me with fear in his eyes, "Serena…you don't mean, tell me you don't mean that?"

I grinned away letting my eyes tell him that I was serious.

_Darien's Point of View_

It was seven thirty on this Saturday morning when I got up. I had to go to the hospital for my regular visit and appointment and had to wake up early. After getting out of bed, I went into the kitchen and made myself a hot cup of coffee. I waited a few minutes until it was done. As soon as I sat down to drink it, inhaling the deep aroma of it, the door bell rang. I got up almost forgetting to put a shirt on. I walked to the door with only a shirt and a boxer on. I opened the door and immediately froze. There in front of me stood Serena smiling away apparently not noticing my attire. For some apparent reason I thought it was my Landlord, but I was surprised to see how wrong I was. I was wondering why she was here so early since I was supposed to meet her at eight at the mall but I decided not to question her about it.

"Hey Darien, it took me a while to find your apartment but Sammy sort of helped me out." she smiled looking directly at my face.

Without thinking I slammed the door in her face. It was a reflex action, so I know for sure I didn't think at least once about what I did. I rushed into the bathroom and took a bath within ten minutes. When I was finished dressing and eating I opened the door to see Serena with her arms folded while leaning on the wall with her right foot pressing on it and the other straight down. She seemed angry but tried to hide it somehow. I cleared my throat and then she looked up at me. I only realized then how rude I was to not have invited her in so she could wait on me.

'_Oh, I am such a jerk.'_

_/You're telling me, I've been trying to tell you that for years but you never seem to listen./_

'_Please, I don't have time for this.'_

_/As usual, you never have time for the truth. /_ my conscience reprimand making me flinch.

"Uh Serena, I'm sorry I didn't realize what I did." I smirked as I saw her expression changed from anger to happiness.

"It's okay. It gave me sometime to think." she smirked looking at me, "So, what are we going to do first?"

"Well, I have to go to the hospital first. Do you mind?" I asked pushing the key into the door to lock it as I walked with her towards the elevator.

"No problem."

As soon as we entered the elevator, Serena just looked as if she was in another world. Not as happy as she did before but kind of sad and dispirited. We both walked in silence as we headed towards my car. Serena sat in the passenger seat as I sat in the driver seat and pushed the key into the ignition. The car roared to life as I pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. We drove for a few minutes and then finally we arrived at the hospital. We both entered into the hospital in silence. Serena still seemed angry but I decided not to pursue it. Walking side by side we slowly made our way up to the receptionist desk.

"Hello Mr. Shields how are you today?" the receptionist greeted me as I stood in front of the desk with Serena right beside me.

"I'm fine and you?"

"Just as good as ever." she smirked winking her eyes at me.

I tried to brush it off and ignored her gesture but when I looked down at Serena she was frowning. I couldn't tell if she was jealous or not but she seemed very angry at the girl. Must have thought she was another prissy stuck up girl. I laughed at the thought. Knowing Serena, that was exactly what she was thinking.

"Is Doctor Krenshaw in?" I asked leaning slightly on the desk.

She smiled at me and then looked back to the computer in front of her. Her short bright blond hair brighten up the room as she stared at me, it was bright indeed but not as bright as Serena's. The young lady typed in a few keys on the keyboard and then turned her attention back to me.

"Yes, he is," she smiled sweetly at me, "you know where his office is. Just go right down the hall."

"Thanks." I smirked looking at Serena who was now sitting in a nearby seat, I didn't even realized that she had moved from right next to me, I sighed as I gazed at my best friend, "I'll be right back Serena, just give me ten minutes."

I replied as she just gave me a nod. I left and headed straight to my supervisor's office. I knocked on the wooden frame door and waited for an answer. When I got it, I entered into his elegant professional room. A large brown desk stood in front of me where Mr. Krenshaw sat behind, he was on the phone speaking to someone as I slowly closed the door and took a seat in one of his large leather chair. He gazed at me and motioned for me to wait for a few more minutes until he was finished with his conversation.

As soon as he was finished, he turned his attention back to me.

"Good Morning, Doctor Krenshaw."

"Good Morning, Mr. Shields." he replied slowly brushing back his short brown hair, "I see you're very early today."

I nodded noting the sarcasm in his voice. He was an elderly man in his late forties, a man I respected dearly but he had a notion to be very insulting and sarcastic with me. I don't know why but he did. I guess it was his way of being nice to me but it was such a weird way indeed. He took up some papers from his desk and looked at them while adjusting his glasses. He stared at it for a moment before placing them back on the table. He then looked at me before he spoke again.

"Well Darien I have some good news." he smirked as he took his glasses off, "Since you've done such a wonderful job in pediatrics I'm going to move you to a higher level, hopefully you won't screw it up."

I chuckled a little, "Thank you, I'll do my best."

"Yes, well starting Monday, you'll be working with some of the more serious doctors," he smirked staring me seriously, "so you know what you have to do. Be determined and be on time."

"Yes sir." I replied softly as I got out of my seat, shook his hand and got ready to leave.

"Hey…Darien," Mr. Krenshaw replied with a small smile, stopping me before I left, "if I haven't told you before, you're doing a good job here and I think you will make a very good doctor some day."

"Thanks." I said giving him a genuine smile.

That was the nicest thing he had ever told me in all my time of knowing him and I've only known him for two years. I waved goodbye and exited out of the room. Slowly walking down the hall, I stopped suddenly when I felt a sharp tap on my shoulder. I turned around and looked to see Melody, the receptionist I had spoken to earlier grinning at me. She was smiling in a flirtatious way as she leaned on the wall with her arms folded. I gave her a questionable look wondering what she wanted. She sighed as she got off of the wall and came towards me.

"Oh Darien." she whispered coming closer towards me as I backed away slowly, "When are you going to admit that you love me?"

I looked at her in shock. Was she serious? I tried to suppress my laughter as I stood still in silence. I turned my attention from her to further up the hall. From a distance, I could see Serena still sitting in the chair as if in deep thought. A guy was sitting next to her bugging her a little but she just seemed to ignore him. I smirked to myself, at least she knew how to ignore someone but by the looks of things, I couldn't. I had been ignoring this girl for countless times when she would flirt and smile at me. I thought I made it clear with my actions that I just wanted to be friends with her but I guess my charming personality got the best of me. I turned my attention back to her as she came closer to me tucking her short hair behind her ears.

"Melody, what are you talking about?" I asked still wondering where she got the idea from.

"You don't have to pretend, Darien…" she paused as she came closer and started to touch my shirt, "I see the way you look at me, its quick obvious that you like me."

For some reason I couldn't move. I was so shock that my reflexes were off. Instead of pushing this crazy girl aside, I just stood still like an idiot. I gulped, if Serena saw this she might get mad.

'_Wait a minute what am I thinking here?'_ I thought as my eyes got wide.

_/You still like her don't you? Otherwise you would have never thought that._/ my conscience barked making me mad.

'_Of course, I like her but I don't want her to see Melody,'_ I thought still standing still, _'and it's not like I said I still love Serena.'_

_/Who said anything about love./_

I frowned at what I was thinking. My conscience could really make me mad at times. But that wasn't the issue. The issue was why Melody was acting so strangely and accusing me of something I had no idea of. She came closer towards my face breathing heavily. I could smell the strong scent of her perfume take over my senses. It was so strong that it made me feel faint. As soon as she touched my flaky black hair, I got controlled of my senses again.

"Look Melody, I like you as a friend, and that's all." I replied slowly trying my best to be sincere as I took her hand away from my face, she looked at me shock, "You're a nice girl but I already have a girlfriend."

My words seem to strike her hard as she backed away from me. I could see that she was embarrassed because immediately she began to laugh a little. I sighed as she tried to smile.

"Are you sure?" she asked as if not believing a word I said, "I just can't believe that. I don't want to let you go Darien!"

She yelled as she collided into my side embracing me in a big hug while creasing my light green shirt. My eyes widen in shock as I look down at this girl. She clung tightly to me as I tried to push her off but it was no use somehow she had found a way to cling onto me like a leech. My back was facing the direction of Serena so I didn't see or hear anyone come up behind me.

"Darien?" a voice came from behind me.

I stood frozen in my position as I still held Melody's hands. I knew it could only be one person and that person was my best friend. Slowly, I turned around to see Serena looking at me quizzically. I forced a smile as I looked at her and immediately pushed Melody away from me. She gasped almost falling to the floor as she looked up to see Serena. Melody frowned as she gazed at Serena who was staring at me wondering what was going on. I tried to make hand signals to Serena but unfortunately she couldn't understand what I was saying. I decided that I should at least do something to get Melody to stop bugging me.

"Yes dear?" I asked as I saw the shocking expression Serena had on her face, I ignored it and decided to continue speaking, "I'm sorry it took me so long sweetheart but Melody held me back a little."

Her light blue eyes became wider at my statement and I just smiled back at her. I moved towards her giving her a small kiss on the cheek and I could feel her stiffen by my touch but I ignored it. I quickly whispered in her ear to just play along and she nodded in agreement slightly whispering that I would pay. I chuckle a little as I turned around to face Melody.

"Melody, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Serena."

"Hi." she smiled waving to the Melody.

"Um…hello." Melody replied sadly, shock written on her face.

Melody just gazed at Serena and then back to me.

"Darien, are you sure, I thought she was your sister?"

"Yes he's sure, I'm his girlfriend." Serena replied before I could say anything as she looped her arm through mine, "It was nice meeting you Melody but Darien and I have a previous engagement to attend to, bye."

I waved to her as I walked away with Serena, holding her small hand firmly in my grasp. We walked slowly out of the hospital hand in hand as Serena leaned slightly on my shoulder. An uneasy feeling crept around us as we made our way to my dark blue car. For some reason I didn't have a problem with the idea of Serena being my girlfriend but I was already in a relationship with someone for two years now and I wasn't sure if I still felt the same way for Serena anymore. I casually opened my car door for her, leading her in just in case Melody was looking on from a far. Then I quickly jumped into the driver seat and strapped on my seat belt. I smirked at Serena who just frowned.

"Thanks so much Serena, you're a lifesaver." I smirked rubbing her hand.

"Darien, you owe me big time." she replied taking her hand away from mine.

"Isn't a shopping spree enough?" I asked as I started the car.

"No, for what I just did the price is a lot bigger than that." she smiled a little, at least she was smiling, "So what is she some jealous ex-girlfriend or something?"

I let out a deep sigh trying to keep my eyes on the road and not on my best friend.

"She's just a crazy girl that thinks I'm in love with her."

"Are you?" she asked taking me by surprise.

"No, I tried to make it clear to her but she just wouldn't listen," I said with a deep sigh, "but I think she would now that she thinks I have you as a girlfriend."

I smirked as I heard Serena mumble something about me being crazy. I chuckled, maybe I was but I just realized that she wasn't too thrilled about the idea. I frowned a little as I drove silently to the mall. This had not gone the way I had expected. Did she not like me?

'_Wait a minute why do I care?'_

_/Because you still like her./ _my conscience stated annoying me once again.

I brushed away the thought and continued to travel to the mall. I did not still have strong feelings for Serena. Or do I?

_Serena's Point of View_

Finally we arrived at the mall, Darien and I entered into the building that was barely full of people. It was now nine thirty when we got there. I was so happy that I was finally there to do some shopping since I hadn't done so in a while. Being as busy as I had been in Florida, I barely found the time to do some shopping for myself. Only when I came home, I would do some shopping. Darien and I walked into a clothes store that sold designer clothing. When I looked up at Darien, he held a sad expression as if he was sad about something. I didn't know what to think but when I asked him what the problem was he told me he was fine.

"Okay, I'm gonna go find some new clothes." I smirked as I headed further into the store; he nodded and made his way to sit in a chair nearby.

I walked over to view some suits on the clothes hangers that they hung on. A sales clerk came by to help me. It took me about two hours to find just the right things to wear. After I was finished I bought ten dresses both casual and formal, five jeans and eight casual and dressy blouses with Darien's credit card of course. I walked out of the store with my four big hand bags in my hand, Darien was outside speaking to a man who was selling jewelry when I came up to him. He turned and looked at me with a smile. At least he looked much better than before.

"So, are you done shopping now?" he asked with hope looking at me seriously.

"No, I still have to get my hair and nails done and buy some shoes," I replied as he let out a frustrated sigh, "but if you're hungry we can get something to eat."

"I'm starved." he smirked rubbing his stomach, as he took my bags away from me and headed straight to the small restaurant ahead.

I followed suit not saying a word. I had to think hard about the situation that happened just moments before at the hospital. I felt kind of happy when I was pretending to be his girlfriend but then sad when it was just a plan to get that girl off his back. How glad I would be if it was so but things had changed between us and I wasn't sure that we would be best friends as we were before. I sighed as I sat by the table that Darien had picked out for us with my bags. He went up to the counter and ordered some hamburgers for both of us while I sat still in deep thought.

I gazed at him from a far and wondered why he wasn't married. He was now twenty eight years and still he hadn't found someone or at least that's what I thought. I wondered if he had a girlfriend or not but I wasn't about to ask him that since I remembered my last encounter with his last girlfriend, Jennifer. He walked slowly towards me with the food in his hands looking as suave as ever. He wore a light green shirt along with black pants. I smirked as he sat in front of me.

"There you go sweetheart." he replied smirking as if trying to annoy me, "Are you daydreaming about me again?"

My eyes widen in shock.

"Darien, you jerk!" I yelled trying my best not to show my flushed cheeks as I raised my hand in defense, it was just something I wasn't expecting, "I was not daydreaming, I was just thinking and please don't call me sweetheart."

"Okay, meatball head, whatever you say." he laughed using my old nickname.

I frowned as I tried to suppress my anger. It was just like Darien to act like this making me mad. He's just a jerk.

_/A jerk you still like./_ my conscience stated making me give off a deep frustrated sigh.

'_I do not like or love Darien, I just tolerate him.'_ I sighed biting my hamburger.

_/ Who said anything about love/ _the annoying voice said puzzling me, _/You must really like him if you could think that./_

I looked up at Darien who seemed to be in deep thought as well. I wondered what he was thinking but since I can't read his mind nothing popped into my head.

"So Serena, I heard there is a carnival opening at the new park in central Tokyo today, and I figured since we're spending the whole day together we could go to it. What do you think?" he asked giving me a genuine smile.

"Wow that's a great idea!" I yelled taking him by surprise, "I would love to go to it. I haven't been to a carnival in years. Except when I was at one with the girls a few years back but that's different."

"Then it's settled we're going." he grinned mysteriously.

"Yep." I smiled back at him.

I got up and threw mine and Darien's plates in the garbage and told him I was going to finish shopping. He decided to come with me not wanting to be left alone as he was before. I rushed to the salon with Darien lingering behind me. Time rushed by and my hair and nails were finished. I had trimmed a few inches off of the ends of my hair to help with the split ends but Darien was furious that I did it. I was so surprised that he would get angry for that, not only was it my hair but he was acting so strange about it. He told me that it was pretty just the way it was and it did not need any trimming. But when I ignored him he got angry.

It was now three o'clock when I was finished with all of my shopping. I had bought only two shoes since I had so much already. At that very moment, Darien and I were walking into the parking lot with my stuff. Darien held most of the clothes while I held one bag. He was struggling but I didn't seem to mind. Not that I was mean but I just felt like torturing him. As soon as he had finished putting the stuff in the trunk, he carried me home to drop off my clothes. He then came back for me around five o'clock so that we could go to the carnival. I wore a light orange tank top and blue jeans.

When we arrived there it was almost six in the evening. We both entered the large place together silently, we hadn't spoken much since the argument I had with Darien about me clipping my hair. It was weird how he was acting so strange as if we were together or something. I wondered if he was thinking that or not. However, minutes turned into hours and we had already been on three rides together. Now we were at a stand still because I didn't know what other rides we could go on that both of us could agreed on. I decided to just find out.

"So, you want to go on that ride?" I asked looking up at him while pointing at a small ride up ahead.

"Nah." he sighed stuffing his hands in his pockets as he looked around as if in another world.

'_What is wrong with this guy?'_ I thought looking at the person who was once my best friend.

_/He just doesn't know what to say. Don't you see that he cares for you/_ my conscience asked giving me a headache.

'_No, I cannot see that. I see a guy that is difficult to understand.'_ I frowned at him waiting for a response from him, to see if he had anything else to tell me.

A few minutes had just passed by since we were standing in the same spot for no apparent reason. We were silent, not knowing what to say. Balloons and pretty decorations filled the air as many screamed of delight on the rides. The place was full of people walking with children, their husbands and sweethearts and I was just here with Darien. He wore a dark jeans jacket and pants along with a white shirt underneath. He walked side by side with me as we headed towards the Ferris wheel. I looked up at it a little afraid, I really wanted to go on it but knowing Darien he was probably not willing to go on it.

"Serena, do you want a drink?" he asked calmly as he continued to look around as if searching for someone.

"Yea, I would." I replied with a smile.

"Okay, I'll be back in a second."

He left for the drink as I stood still by myself. A few more minutes passed by as I waited for him to come back feeling a little bored. I felt a sharp tap on the shoulder. I turned around quickly thinking it was Darien but was more surprised to see my ex-boyfriend, Drake smiling at me. I gasped immediately wondering if I was dreaming. I was so surprised that I couldn't speak for a minute.

"Hey Serena." he smirked making me blush, "How have you been, it has been years hasn't it?"

"Yea." I smiled dryly as I rushed to give him a hug.

I hugged him tightly burying my head in his chest. I couldn't believe it was him. I hadn't seen him in years but he still looked the same just as Darien did. His flaky hair cascaded over his green eyes as he held me close. I held him tightly not wanting to let go, for some strange reason I didn't know why I did it but I guess I was just happy to see him. He wore a dark blue shirt and black jeans. I slowly released the hug as we looked at each other. We sure had a lot of catching up to do. I smiled as he looked down at me.

"So…"

"Yea?"

"I missed you so much Serena." he sighed hugging me again.

_Darien's Point of View_

I made my way to a small bar to get a drink for Serena and myself. I couldn't think straight since I was looking for the girls to come. I had arranged for them to come tonight to surprise Serena but I hadn't seen them as yet and it kind of made me uneasy. I could barely look at Serena when she wanted to go on rides because of this. I slowly walked back towards her but stopped immediately in my position with two drinks in my hands as I saw her hugging a guy. My heart shrank when I looked at them together, I could feel it being ripped to the shreds.

I couldn't understand why I was feeling this way. I have a girlfriend and I thought I would have gotten over Serena by now but I guess I was wrong. The feeling just wouldn't go away.

_/Probably it's because you still love her./_ my conscience replied sarcastically.

'_Love? I do not love her…anymore.'_ I sighed still staring at them.

_/Yea, then why are you standing still like an idiot./_

'_I don't know…I just…ah forget it.'_

I bowed my head trying to erase the thoughts that were seeping through. There is no way I could still have feelings for Serena after all these years. It must be something else like brotherly love or something. I looked up again and they were still hugging. Slowly they let go and gazed at each other as if they were in love with a smile. I mumbled to myself at the sight of this. It made me feel angry but I tried my best to repress this feeling.

"So where have you been all this time Drake?" I heard Serena ask as he looked at her with a smile.

I couldn't hear what his replied was but I made my way closer towards them. I decided I should at least say something. I came closer towards them and Serena barely seemed to recognize my presence.

"Here's your drink Serena." I said ignoring Drake's presence.

She then looked at me and the back at him.

"Oh, Darien you're back." she sighed taking her hand off of Drake's shoulder, "Drake you remember Darien, Darien, my ex-boyfriend Drake." she smiled sweetly at me.

We both acknowledged each other with a slight nod. I forced a smile regardless of how I felt and looked at them both. After a few seconds, Serena said goodbye to her ex-boyfriend and then we both headed to the Ferris wheel. I was practically nervous since I hadn't been on one in a very long time. Many couples hopped aboard and I felt once again uneasy about this couple thing. It made me think back to what happened this morning at the hospital with Melody. I thought more about the couple thing and I realized that I hadn't thought once about my girlfriend at all. All my mind could think on was Serena. I wondered if this was a sign or something, something that I should look into but I decided to ignore it.

Serena and I boarded the Ferris wheel. We sat close to each other with the strap clinging tightly over our waists. The Ferris wheel began to move as we went round and round. At first I felt afraid when we went down the first time but after a few more rounds I felt a lot better plus Serena was holding my hand tightly out of fright. And I wasn't expecting her to hold my hand so tight. I was shocked that she was so afraid but I tried my best to make her feel better. Suddenly, the Ferris wheel came to an abrupt stop to let other passengers on but we ended up on the top of it. I looked across to see the beautiful scenery that stretched before my eyes. It was a sight to behold. Looking across to my left I saw Serena doing the same, looking at the scene in awe.

"Do you like the view?" she asked staring at me as she began to shiver a little.

"Yea, it's magnificent." I sighed as I took off my jacket without thinking and wrapped it around her.

She looked at me confused and I just returned her confusion with a smile. I took a deep breath, there was something I needed to do and I was going to do it now.

"Serena, I have something I want to ask you." I stated as I saw her eyes instantly widen, I didn't know what it was but it was as if she was shocked that I said that.

I slowly reached into my back pocket and took out a small box and as I looked at Serena it looked like she was blushing. Gradually opening the box I smiled at her.

"Yes, Darien go ahead." she replied her voice sounding a bit squeaky as she clutched my jacket closer to her.

"Serena, will you take a look at this ring for me?"

_That's it. How do you like it? I purposefully ended it there. Now you got to tell me what you think. Like it, hate it, whatever just tell me. What is Serena going to say to his question? Is she going to kill him? Find out next time and don't forget to leave a review on the way out. Ciao. _

_PhantasyDreamer_


	13. Reunion

_PhantasyDreamer: Hey there! I'm back and with another chapter at last. Thanks for all the reviews you guys loved reading your thoughts and opinions. Well, it's that time again. I don't own Sailor Moon or anyone in it, just my own characters. Now onto the story and don't forget to review. Ciao! _

The Price of a Broken Heart

_Chapter 13: Reunion_

_Last time: "Do you like the view?" she asked staring at me as she began to shiver a little. _

"_Yea, it's magnificent." I sighed as I took off my jacket without thinking and wrapped it around her. She looked at me confused and I just returned her confusion with a smile. I took a deep breath, there was something I needed to do and I was going to do it now. _

"_Serena, I have something I want to ask you." I stated as I saw her eyes instantly widen, I didn't know what it was but it was as if she was shocked that I said that. _

_I slowly reached into my back pocket and took out a small box and as I looked at Serena it looked like she was blushing. Gradually opening the box I smiled at her. _

"_Yes Darien, go ahead." she replied her voice sounding a bit squeaky as she clutched my jacket closer to her. _

"_Serena, will you take a look at this ring for me?"_

_The story continues..._

I sighed as Serena stared at me nervously even though I didn't know why she did it. I watched in amazement as she smiled as if unsure while she took the box from me. She gasped at the sight of the ring. I smirked a little, I had bought the ring a few weeks ago hoping to pop the question to my girlfriend. I carried it everywhere with me trying to find the perfect time to ask her but it never came up. But when I finally got reacquainted with my best friend, Serena that is, I thought at least she should be the first to know, I mean after Andrew. I gazed at her and she seemed both happy and sad at the same time. Knowing Serena, it was hard for her to hide how she was feeling since she showed it plainly on her face.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" she replied examining it thoroughly, "Can I?"

She asked wondering if she could try it on.

"Sure." I smirked at her.

She slowly placed it onto her finger with little effort. I watched in amazement at how beautiful it looked on her finger. For a minute, I was actually imaging that she was the one I was going to marry but I quickly erased that thought.

_/Yea, you better think straight./_ my conscience warned.

'_I am thinking straight. I just hope I don't regret anything I do later.'_

/_/Regret? Are you okay Darien buddy/_ my conscience asked me seriously, _/I hope you're not having second thoughts./_

'_NO WAY! Of course not!'_ I retorted back as I gazed at Serena who was still fiddling with the ring.

"Darien, you have great taste." she replied hastily looking around at the scenery from the Ferris wheel and then back at me, "But you know I prefer gold."

She gave me a large smirk in a teasing sort of way. I just returned the smile knowing what she meant. She had always talked about her dream wedding in front of Andrew and I, so I knew exact what she meant by that statement.

_Serena's Point of View_

I gazed at my best friend. Darien sure knew how to make me laugh. I turned my gazed back at the ring and frowned a bit. This ring was the ring that he would give to the one he loved. I tried to hold back my tears a little. I couldn't believe that after all these years that I still cared for Darien so much and just by looking at the ring I realized that.

"I know that." he replied instantly taking my left hand, surprising me.

"How did you…?"

"Don't you remember?" he asked slowly loosing his grip on my hand, "You used to tell Andrew and me about how you want your future husband to buy you a gold ring."

He chuckled a little turning to his right and at that moment I could feel a blush creep up on my face.

"You remember that?" I asked still kind of shock.

"Of course, you're my best friend. I'm supposed to remember everything you say to me, well almost everything." he smiled giving me his million dollar smile that made me feel faint.

"Oh yea." I replied feeling quite nervous again, "Um…let me give you back this."

I move to take the silver ring off of my finger but for some apparent reason it refused to come off. I wondered why it chose this specific time to stick immediately to my skin but nothing came to mind. Before I knew it, the Ferris wheel began to move again and simultaneously the ring slid automatically off of my finger and headed straight to the grassy ground below. I looked nervously across to Darien who held a serious frown. Not that I could blame the guy but I figured it was a sign or something.

"Well Darien, I guess you're not supposed to marry this girl then." I chuckled a little while he gave me a hard glare.

"Serena." I cringed when he said my name.

Just the way he said it made me know he was angry. The Ferris wheel came to an abrupt stop and Darien and I got off of the ride. Darien helped me off a little as I still clutched his jacket to my shoulders. He hadn't spoken to me as we walked around to the end of the ride where the ring had supposedly dropped. I just sighed as I gave him his jacket back and went to search for his prize possession. Digging through the grass on my knees, I could see particles of glass and other trash people threw lazily on the ground. In the distance I saw a shiny object that stand out. Reaching for it, I smirked as I picked up the ring. I got up and gave it to Darien who quickly tucked it back into the box. He smiled clutching the box firmly as he placed it back into his pocket.

I sighed. What have I done? Now Darien will think that I want to sabotage his engagement or his life or whatever it is he was planning to do.

_/Well do you/_ my conscience asked making me curious.

'_No, I do not want to break up anything!'_ I yelled at myself refusing to believe that my conscience had a point.

_/Okay, I just hope so. /_

I frowned. What does my conscience know anyway? After all, I'm just speaking to myself anyway. I smiled at the thought as Darien and I walked towards another ride. And could you believe that it was the tunnel of love. I wondered why we ended up standing in front of it. Darien just looked at the ride as if he was day dreaming or something but I just ignored him and decided to see if he wanted to go on it or not.

"So, you want to go on the tunnel of love?" I asked laughing a little at the last part of my question, _love. _

"Wouldn't we have to be in love first?" he asked seriously making me feel embarrassed for asking in the first place.

I just looked at him with a weary smile trying to hide how embarrassed I felt. But to my surprise Darien just laughed and gave his ticket to the guy and I did the same. He smiled and asked me why I was so serious when he was only joking. All I could do was smile as he then helped me onto the swan like boat with him as we sat together. We talked for a long while about our lives over the past six years. I told Darien about my stupid ex-boyfriend Josh and he told me that he hadn't start dating after he dumped Jennifer for a long while until two years ago. I was surprised to say the least but I guess he felt really hurt when he found out that I was right and that she just an evil person to begin with.

"So, why did you break up with that Drake guy?" he asked taking me by surprise.

'_Why did I break up with Drake?' _I asked myself as my eyes widen in shock.

I thought about it for a moment and then looked at Darien who had a serious look on his face. I frowned trying to think of an answer.

"Well, I just wanted to start afresh I guess," I started feeling weird talking to him about this, "and I already talked to him about it. He wasn't too happy but we decided together that we should just be friends."

"And now you see him you still have those feelings, don't you?" he asked sounding a bit jealous, which kind of scared me.

"Yea kind of." I frowned bowing my head.

I sighed. How did I end up in a conversation like this with Darien? I mean I know he has better things to think on besides my feelings for Drake. Or is that true? I sighed as I sat close to him not knowing what to think. I was so confused. I didn't know the reason I said that or why I said it. But I could see by the look on his face that he wasn't pleased with my answer.

'_But why is that, doesn't he have a girlfriend?' _I thought tugging my orange shirt.

_/Yea but he must just be overprotective of you./_

'_You mean like a brother?' _I asked my conscience curiously.

_/Yea./_

'_Humph, I guess so then.'_

Silence grew immediately between us after that. I didn't know what to say to him. I mean I wondered why he was so interested in my life all of a sudden when he didn't seem to care before. I frowned as the ride came to a stop. Something about this just felt wrong. Did Darien really care for me back then like Andrew had implied that night at the prom? Or was he just saying that to make me feel better? I sighed. I had always kept that in the back of my mind but I couldn't reason out whether or not it was true.

"Are you going to get out?" I heard someone ask.

I look up to see Darien looking at me with his hand outstretched. I blinked twice not realizing that I was in deep thought. I immediately got up and took his hand as he helped me out of the boat. I climbed out and tripped on the pavement landing face first in Darien's chest. I blushed madly smelling the strong scent of his cologne.

'_What's wrong with me I thought I was over my klutz attacks?' _

_/Probably it's because you see Darien./_

'_Humph no way!'_ I frowned refusing to believe such nonsense.

At that very moment my face was still in the same position. I guess I was too nervous to move. I quickly composed myself and decided to move quickly. I gazed up at Darien looking at his dark eyes with a weary smile. I stood there for a few seconds as if I was in a trance. Shaking my head lightly I realized what I was doing.

"Uh…sorry Darien, I didn't see that large stone there."

He smirked as he looked down at me with his hands on my shoulder.

"Still falling for me huh meatball head?" he asked with a sly grin.

I sighed as I just pushed myself away from him and walked away. I could hear him sigh behind me as I walked away. I was angry. And I didn't even know why. I wondered if it was because his question struck me hard. Was it true? Was I still falling for him after all these years? Or was I just acting like a stupid seventeen year old again? I stopped walking for a while with my arms folded as Darien finally caught up to me.

"Hey Serena, what's the problem?" he asked while raking his black hair and placing his left hand in his pants pocket, "Was it something I said?"

I turned to my left and looked at him with a warm smile. Something definitely was wrong with me. There was no possible way I was suppose to be having feelings for Darien again. After all, I've been through over the past six years, I thought that I had finally moved on and got over him but I guess I was wrong.

"N-No Darien, it's okay. Everything is alright."

"Are you sure?" he asked giving me a concern look.

I sighed and looked up at my old crush, "Yea."

"Great, then I have a surprise for you." he replied as he grabbed my wrist and started running in the opposite direction.

We ran for a good distance and received strange looks from people we passed by. I just ran as quickly as I could and hoped that he would stop sometime soon. It wasn't too far when Darien stopped suddenly causing me to bump into him. I looked out from behind him to see what had caused him to stop. And to my surprise it was a young lady around the same age as me. Or then again she could be a few years older. She looked at Darien and me with a look that could kill. I held onto Darien's arm trying my best not to get mad.

"Darien, how dare you!" she yelled with anger in her eyes as she stood next to her friends, "What are you doing here!"

I stood still trying my best not to say anything and I could feel Darien stiffen in his position. I looked up at him to see him as serious as ever. I stared at her while she flipped her red hair.

"Hi Alexis." he said with a large smile while chuckling a bit.

"Darien, you told me you were working today." she stated in a harsh tone with her arms folded.

"I was but I got the day off." he said with a smile while I still had my hand wrapped around his arm unable to move it for some apparent reason.

"And you never even called me?" she asked with a little hint of hurt trailing in her voice as she turned her attention to me, "So Darien, who is this girl? I know she's not your sister. Who is she?"

Darien looked at me with a weary smile and for a moment I felt sorry for him. I looked at the lady who I guess was his girlfriend and smiled. It just had to be her. The one he wanted to marry.

"Alexis, this is my good friend Serena." he replied slyly.

Immediately I shook her hand and she did the same, however not with a gracious smile as I would have expected. Except with an annoyed one.

"It's a shame I never heard you speak of her before." she stated with such annoyance and disgust in her voice. For a moment I almost thought this would be a replay of my experience with Jennifer but by the looks of things it could be worse, "I just don't know why you didn't call me because you knew how much I wanted to go to this carnival with you."

She looked at him with teary eyes. I frowned as I held Darien's arm even tighter for some reason not wanting to let go. What was she trying to prove? He wasn't cheating on her or nothing. He was just out with an old friend. But by the way she was acting she was beginning to get on my nerves.

"Sorry Alexis but I truly forgot that and I promised to spend the whole day with my friend and things just-"

"WHAT!" she shrieked interrupting him while placing her hands on her hips creasing her jeans skirt and actually causing a scene, "You'd rather spend the whole day with her than with me! Do you really want to be in this relationship or not!"

I bowed my head. This was definitely worse than with Jennifer. With Jennifer I was about to hurt her for making a mockery of me. With this girl I just felt like slapping some sense into her. I mean Darien's a nice guy and I know he wouldn't have forgotten if I didn't show up. I smirked at the thought. I guess I still mean a lot as a friend to him. I held onto Darien a little longer and tugged his jacket lightly while receiving a harsh glare from his girlfriend but I ignored it.

"Alexis, please don't say that…" he stared with a pause.

I turned my attention to her and with a smile I said, "I'm sorry Amanda is it? But Darien and I aren't done enjoying all the rides of the carnival. We'll see you around somewhere and Darien will give you a call later."

"It's Alexis." I heard her mutter softly as I began to move out of her sight.

I walked away before she could start arguing again. I pushed Darien slowly and when he didn't budge, I attempt to drag him away. Luckily for me, he looked back one last time at her and then followed me. When we were clear out of her view he gazed at me with an amazing smile. I couldn't tell if he was mad or what but I just shrugged it off.

"Why did you do that?" he asked startling me.

"I-I'm sorry Darien but she was about to make a scene over nothing and she would not let you finish," I started looking up at him, "so I figured why stay and argue when you could talk to her later when she calms down. Besides I really want to see that surprise you have for me."

I grinned while clasping my hands.

"Oh yea, I almost forgot that." he said quickly giving me a hug, "You know you're amazing right?"

"Yea." I stated modestly.

I gazed at him with a huge blush on my face. It was the first time in a long time that I had heard him say something so nice to me. I sighed. He issued for me to stand on the side with my eyes closed as I waited patiently to see what the surprise was. When he turned me around I was surprised to see my friends standing there. Amy, Lita, Raye and Mina. It had been so long since I've seen them. I screamed with delight as I rushed to hug all of them.

_Darien's Point of View_

I sighed as I watched Serena hug all of her friends including Andrew. I had become even close friends with the girls after Serena left. It was a lot of changes that happened in my life but for the moment things seemed to be the same. I stood on the side by a booth while I watched them. I felt pretty strange about the way Alexis had behaved but was even more surprised at how Serena handled the situation. I knew if she was younger she might have acted differently. I smirked chuckling at the thought.

"So Darien, how does it feel to see Serena after all these years?" Andrew asked curiously as he walked up to me and proceeded to lean on the counter of the booth.

"Good." I stated sadly as I looked at her.

"Something troubling you, eh Darien?" he asked as he too gazed at the girls.

"Yea." I sighed as I stuffed my hands in my pocket, "Alexis saw me with Serena and she started to accuse me of not wanting to spend time with her. She got angry that I was spending my time with Serena. She was also getting more furious because I didn't call her and tell her I was coming to the carnival."

"Hmm." he replied folding his arms, "So why didn't you call her?"

I sighed.

"Andrew, I completely forgot." I sighed as I scratched my hair in irritation, "I was so caught up in spending the day with Serena that it left my mind and I didn't remember to call her."

I let out an irritated grunt as I looked at the girls who were talking and giggling merrily. Something was definitely strange about this picture. Here I was with my friends hanging out when I have an angry girlfriend on the verge of killing me for not calling her and I don't feel the urge or need to explain anything to her. I wondered why I felt this way. Was I having second thoughts about Alexis? Or was my mind just toying with me? I turned back to Andrew who was smirking a little. He let out a sigh before speaking.

"Darien, don't tell me you're falling for a certain cherry blond?" he asked with a smirk while gazing at Serena.

"No of course not! Why would you think that?" I looked at him in disbelief.

"I don't know. I guess it's because every time you see Serena you seem to lose your senses." he stated coolly making me think hard on his statement.

Was he right? Do I really lose my senses when I'm around Serena? I frowned at him. What could he possibly be talking about? Serena was my friend for goodness sake. A friend I hadn't seen in over six years because of my foolish behavior. And I was trying my very best to do nice things for her by being a good friend. I just didn't understand why Alexis couldn't see that. And sure even though I never spoke about Serena, it was because I thought I would never see her again.

"Andrew, what are you talking about?" I asked trying to clarify things.

"In case you haven't noticed you haven't been the same since Serena left." he replied in an almost whisper.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I sighed stubbornly as I folded my arms refusing to believe a word that he had said.

'_Andrew is crazy!'_ I yelled to myself, '_There is no possible way I was moping when Serena left or was I thinking of her more than my girlfriend.'_

_/Is that so/_ my conscience asked annoying me once again.

'_That's right.' _I concluded not wanting to continue this discussion with my conscience.

I looked at him and he smirked at me. A smirk I hated. It's the smirk that meant you're in love with Serena. He had given me that smirk so much times that I was so accustom to it. I knew what he was thinking and it had something to the effect of not going after Serena when she left for college. I always wondered why I didn't go after her, but I figured that it was just not meant to be. And besides that I was just too scared of what might have happened if I showed up at her doorstep. I looked at the girls as Andrew got ready to lecture me once again.

"Darien you should have told Serena how you felt before she left," he instructed while lecturing me, "because now you wouldn't be in this predicament. Besides I could see by the look in your eyes that you still love her."

I bit my lip. What did he know about love anyway? He's only been married for what? Two years? I laughed at the thought. He was married to Lita for around that time and now it seemed like he was an expert on love. They had a beautiful wedding although it was a shame that Serena never got the chance to attend. But ever since then they had been a wonderful couple. I gazed back at my best friend wondering if he was right.

"It's too late for that anyway, I don't believe we were meant to be and that's the point." I sighed deeply trying to get my mind off of what he said, "On another note, I love my girlfriend and she is who I want to spend the rest of my life with not Serena."

Andrew cocked an eyebrow as if irritated by my statement, "I hope you don't regret this Darien."

He replied as he walked away heading towards the girls. I just bowed my head. As much as I didn't want to admit it, he was right. He was right once again. And it was making me mad. But I decided that I had already made my choice, I was going to marry Alexis even though Serena came back. Besides she could be engaged for all I know even though her last boyfriend dumped her. And who knows what life has in store for me, only God knows. I looked ahead to see Serena heading in my direction. I was even more surprise to find myself blushing. I completely shook my head trying to relieve myself of the thoughts that were running through my head.

"Darien, what are you doing way out here by yourself?" she asked.

"…" I remained silent as I looked at her. I mean I didn't even know what to say.

"Come on, we're all going on one last ride before the carnival closes." she smiled as she pulled my arm dragging me towards the others.

We all hopped aboard a large spider like ride and got strapped in. I sat next to Serena of course. While Andrew sat by Lita, his wife, Amy and Raye sat together while Mina sat next to a stranger. We all waited in anticipation as the ride began to spin continuously. For a moment I thought I was going to throw up but I repressed that feeling. It continued in cycles going around and around.

As soon as the ride was over we headed close to the exit. My mind had not left the conversation I had earlier with Andrew. I just couldn't think straight after that. Serena said goodbye to her and friends and so did I. They all left after that and I journeyed to my car with Serena by my side. We got in and I drove in silence as I headed towards Serena's house. I couldn't say anything because I knew that what I would have to face later with my girlfriend. Looking across at Serena I could see her frowning in the passenger seat as if confused or something but I decided not to say anything as I continued down the road.

_Serena's Point of View_

I sat still in my position in silence wondering what was wrong with Darien. He had been so silent ever since the girls came and he had his conversation with Andrew. Was it something that I did to cause him to be angry or was it something I said? I didn't know what else to think since he was confusing me again. I played with my nails as I tried to think of something to say. I decided that he could be angry with what I had said to his girlfriend even though he acted as if it didn't bothered him.

"Darien…" I paused trying to think of the right way to say it, "I'm sorry if I made you angry when I talked that way to your girlfriend. I hope I haven't offended you if that's the reason you're not talking."

He gazed at me questionable and then turned his attention back to the road.

"Nah. What are you talking about?" he sighed with his hands firmly on the wheel, "You did no such thing. I was just thinking that's all."

I smiled and before I knew it we were in front of my house. I sighed as I looked at him. He was so handsome and determined and although he was getting married soon I absolutely felt sorry for him for some reason. I guess it was because I knew what type of girl he was going to marry and for a moment I felt pretty sad about it. I kinda secretly wished I was in her position.

'_Why do I care who he marries anyway? Even if Amanda or Alexis or whatever her name is, is a crazy accusing girl?' _I thought pulling on my shirt once again, _'Why do I even care?'_

_/Maybe it's because you still like Darien that's why or even love him./_ my conscience stated making me frown.

'_NO! That can't be it. It must be brotherly love or something!'_ I yelled at myself refusing to believe a word I was thinking, _'It just has to be!'_

I shook my head lightly and received a weird look from Darien.

"Here we are." he replied with a small smirk, "Your home."

I looked up at him almost on the verge of tears because of my crazy thoughts. I quickly cleared my throat and wiped the tears from the corner of my eyes. I gazed at him with a smile. When was I going to see him again? Surely he was busy now and we would not spend our regular afternoons like we did when we were younger at the Arcade and that kind of scared me. I gazed at him and he gazed at me the same way in silence. We stayed like that for a few seconds. I wondered what was going through his mind at the time but nothing came to my mind so I decided to just say goodbye and leave.

"Darien…" I paused once again diverting my gaze from his eyes, "I want to thank you for taking me out today and spending the whole day with me. I appreciate it so much!"

I smiled feeling happy once again.

"It's no problem Serena, consider my debt repaid." he stated making me laugh a bit.

I opened the door slightly and looked back at him with a warm smile.

"Um…B-By the way Darien, I was wondering if you would like to go with me to a business party." I started hoping he wouldn't say no, "I-I mean since I don't have a date and all and I was just wondering if you would-"

"Sure, I'll be there." he stated with a warm smile while still gripping the steering wheel,

"Just tell me the time and day and I'll be there in a sec."

I looked at him in utter shock as he winked at me.

'_Did Darien just wink at me?'_ I asked myself unable to move.

_/Sure did./ _

"Okay then I'll call you." I stated softly as I leaned over towards him and kissed him on the cheek, "Goodnight Darien."

I replied as I immediately exited his car and heard him whisper a goodnight as well. I waved to him as his car drove down the road. Slowly walking up the steps heading towards my house, I thought deep on the events that just occurred. I turned the knob in deep thought getting ready to go inside. My hand froze in its position when I realized what I had just done. I just kissed Darien! And what's worse is that he has a girlfriend. Is there something wrong with this picture?

_So what do you think! Was it good or bad? Tell me. It took a good while to write this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed every aspect of it. Anyway, the next update won't be anytime soon since I have to do some major work on The Forgotten Princess, so updates for this story will be even slower. Ciao! And don't forget to leave a review on the way out. _

_PhantasyDreamer_


	14. Running from Destiny

_PhantasyDreamer: Hey I'm back from a long break! I've been in the Naruto realm for sometime and I couldn't get out of it. Sad but true. Well, I've had this chapter down for a few months so I decided to post it while I continue to work on the new chapters for this story and The Forgotten Princess. And I must tell you that inspiration is not working with me right now. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. So get ready to read a long chapter since I took so long to update. _

_One thing, I don't have Sailor Moon and that's a fact. So don't sue me cause I am broke. _

_----------------------------------_

_The Price of a Broken Heart _

_Chapter 14: Running from Destiny _

_Last time: "Okay then I'll call you." I stated softly as I leaned over towards him and kissed him on the cheek, "Goodnight Darien." _

_I replied as I immediately exited his car and heard him whisper a goodnight as well. I waved to him as his car drove down the road. Slowly walking up the steps heading towards my house, I thought deep on the events that just occurred. I turned the knob in deep thought getting ready to go inside. My hand froze in its position when I realized what I had just done. I just kissed Darien! And what's worse is that he has a girlfriend. Is there something wrong with this picture?_

_The story continues..._

I yawned as I pushed the covers off of my body. I got out of my bed and looked at my clock in shock. It was already eight a.m. and it was my first day of work. I was supposed to be there for 8:30 a.m. and by the looks of things I would end up reaching late. I rushed into the bathroom to take a quick bath. Fifteen minutes later, I came out and put on my work clothes that I took out the night before. I dabbed on a little make-up but not too much, didn't want to make myself look like a life size doll. I placed my long blond hair in a donut, just the way it was for Sammy's graduation. I then quickly headed towards the door. I knew Mondays was always a busy day at the office but I didn't know that I would actually blew it on my first day of work and reach late.

Rushing down the stairs, I headed towards the kitchen to get some breakfast. I made eggs and toast along with a hot cup of coffee. After I was finished, I realized that there was a note stuck to the refrigerator with a pretty cat magnet. I pulled it off immediately to read the contents of it.

_Dear Serena, _

_Your Dad and I had to rush to the bank for an important meeting. I'm sorry but you'll have to catch the bus to get to work today. And I'm also so sorry that you can't use the car today either. Have a nice day sweetheart._

_Mom_

I gasped after reading the contents of the note. I had to catch the bus? I frowned as I placed the note back onto the fridge. I couldn't remember the last time I did catch a bus. It was so long ago that the thought of it frightened me. I heard a slight noise from upstairs. I figured it was Sammy so I decided to go up there and ask him if I could use his car. As soon as I made it to his bedroom, I knocked furiously on the door. When I didn't receive an answer I opened the door to see him sleeping on his bed, curled up like a little baby in his sheets. I immediately walked into his slightly messed room and rushed to his side to wake him up.

"Huh? What? Who's there?" he questioned groggily with a weird look on his face.

"Sammy, can I use your car to get to work please?" I asked feeling rather strange that I was asking my little brother such a question, "I'm going to be really late."

"Sorry Serena." he paused with a yawn as he sat up, "But my friend borrowed my car last night and got into an accident. So now it's in the garage."

I sighed. It's in the garage? That's what he got for letting his friend borrow his car. I said my goodbye to him and rushed out of the house. I ran as fast as I could in my high heel shoes down the sidewalk. I didn't let the fact that they were stilettos stop me. I just kept going. As I journeyed close towards the bus station I could see puddles of water collectively on the sidewalk, it showed that there was a heavy shower early this morning. I frowned, trying my best to stay away from close to the sidewalk, in an attempt to prevent myself from getting wet. Knowing those crazy drivers these days they would drive blindly, not caring if they wet someone with water on the sidewalk. I wasn't too far when I accidentally slipped on the concrete path. I couldn't believe that I didn't see the large puddle in the middle of the path. I fell to the ground with a loud thump, instantly ruining my suit. I rubbed my back a little from the pain I felt and muttered incoherently to myself for being so unobservant.

"Oh man!" I yelled completely frustrated.

My red skirt was soaked around the rim area and the back but it wasn't ruined completely. I got up to see the bus just a few yards away but unfortunately it was leaving out of its station. I looked to my left to see a small boutique there, instantly I was inside and tried my best to get my skirt dried off with the cloth I was given. Coming out of the building, I then tuck the cloth in my purse and began to walk slowly to the bus station, hoping to catch another one sometime soon.

Before I knew it, a car came out of nowhere and dashed across the road splashing water all over my suit just as I was about to cross the road. My hair, face and suit were drenched with water. I yelled in frustration as people passing by looked at me strangely. I moved my right foot to walk away when instantly my red shoe heel broke causing me to fall to the ground, once again. I sighed trying my best to calm down. I felt like crying but I remembered that I was more mature now and I shouldn't be crying, at least not in public. I looked at my ankle to see that my pantyhose was rimmed and a portion of my short red skirt was ripped coming up to my thighs.

"I can't believe this is happening to me." I muttered to myself as I tried to get up but failed miserably.

This was so not my day. First I woke up late, missed the bus and then got my suit messed up. I was so angry with that driver for wetting my clothes that I wish I could find him and make him pay, literally, for my dry cleaning bill that is. I tried to get up one last time and fell back down on the hard floor. I felt like a fool not knowing where to go or what to do.

"Need some help?" a voice asked calmly.

I looked up wondering who it was and I was even more surprised when I saw the person smiling at me. He outstretched his hand to mine and I took it willingly. I was so happy that I couldn't control myself. When I was on my feet, I thanked him. He looked absolutely handsome today.

"What were you doing down there in the first place?" he asked as if not noticing how ruined my suit was.

"I was on my way to work and being late as I was I stopped for a minute. And then some crazy driver splashed water all over my brand new suit and my heel broke throwing me to the floor." I frowned looking up at him sadly.

"Wow zats harsh. Well zats not a problem, I'll take you home." he smirked using his French accent as we headed towards his car.

I clung onto his arms as I limped away walking towards his car. I held my broken heel shoe in my hands. As we drove towards my house I smiled at him. At first I was expecting the person that helped me up to be Darien but was more shock when I noticed that it was Drake. The last time I had seen him was at the carnival and we barely spoke since I was spending the whole day with Darien. I grinned sheepishly as I fixed my skirt that was constantly moving up on me.

The drive to my house was silent. We barely spoke although for what reason I don't know. I sighed as I gazed out the window to try to relieve myself of the sadden thoughts that were going through my head.

"You know Serena. It's kind of weird to have met you here."

"How so?" I asked a little confused by his statement as I turned to him.

"I was actually thinking about you since I haven't seen you in days." he smiled a little with his hand firmly on the steering wheel, "And now I was surprise to see you in the middle of the street."

"Oh." I paused wondering where he was going with this.

"Serena…" he paused as if afraid to say something, "Would you like to have lunch with me today?"

"Sure!" I practically yelled not realizing it.

"Great, I think we have a lot of catching up to do." he winked at me as we pulled up towards my house.

As soon as the car stopped I got out and invited him inside. I quickly opened the door, gave him a seat on the couch and then rushed up stairs to change my clothes. When I was finally in my room, I headed to the bathroom to take another bath. I had to tidy up to get the dirt out of my hair and skin. I was now standing in my bedroom, sighing as I looked at my reflection from my dressing room table mirror. I placed my super red jacket and skirt along with the white blouse I had underneath in the hamper. I then rushed through my closet and took out another suit. I put on my navy blue suit which was practically similar to what I was wearing before. But instead, it had a nice designed button that pinned the jacket to my left side closing the jacket and the skirt had two splits on each side of it along with a white shirt underneath. Placing two navy blue heels on my feet, I hurried out of my room to see Sammy staring at me curiously. First of all, I wasn't expecting him to be home since I thought at least he would be out with his friends, as usual or maybe trying to find himself a job.

"Serena, what are you doing here?" he asked me curiously as he looked over the stairs balcony, obviously seeing Drake partially on the couch.

He was putting on his red t-shirt as he looked at me. I could see that he had just woken up because of the slight drool that was still on his face. Or was it toothpaste? I chuckled a little receiving a glare from him. He wiped it away and stared at me. It was now 9:45 a.m. and he should've already left the house.

"Well I could ask you the same thing. Why aren't you at your work place?" he asked as he stood right next to me with a frown on his face, "By the way what's he doing here?"

I could hear the anger in my brother's voice and if I didn't know better it seemed that he was pretty mad that Drake was here, in our house. My thoughts went back a few years when I was angry at Darien and his stupid girlfriend, Jennifer. I remembered slightly the conversation Sammy was having with Darien on the other line of the phone, completely unaware to my knowledge.

"_Well aren't you Serena's boyfriend?" I had heard him ask as I turned the corner, "I mean you always take her out and stuff and I know Serena really-"_

"_Sammy, who are you talking to?" I asked wondering who he was trying to con. _

"_Look Serena, I'm just trying to convince Darien that you like him." he stated smoothly as I looked at him clearly flushed and ready to kill him at any second. _

"_Give me that!" I yelled at him and then we both ended up in a fight. After that I finished my conversation with Darien. _

I also remembered on the day of my prom, he had also said something else that stuck with me.

"_By the way Serena, I hope you and Darien get together. I wouldn't mind having a big brother." he waved moving to close the door._

I smirked those were the days. Now we merely had verbal arguments, at least over the phone. But since I had returned home we barely got to speak and argue. I looked at him as he raked his short brown hair. He was much taller than me now maybe about five inches or so but I couldn't tell since I was wearing heels. I let out a sigh. I couldn't tell why he was mad. After all, he had known that Drake _was_ my ex-boyfriend and he was acting as if he didn't even know the guy. I cleared my throat preparing myself to answer his question.

"I was late. Got my suit ruin by a crazy driver and Drake gave me a ride home." I stated quickly with a smirk, "What's your excuse?"

He frowned while walking down the stairs with me, "Over slept as usual, besides I'm going to the beach today with my friends. So, I'll see ya later!"

He waved to me and Drake whom he barely acknowledged with a slight _hi_ and then he was out the door. I smirked at Drake who had a weird look on his face. I figured he was wondering why Sammy acted that way but I just shrugged it off. He then stared at me with a smile.

"So, how do I look now?"

"Much betterz but of course you always look marvelous." he stated with a sly grin, making me blush, "Zis color is much more appropriate for your first day on ze job."

I grinned telling him thanks and then looped my arm through his and walked out of the door with him but not before locking the house. Drake was such a funny character.

_Darien's Point of View_

I sighed as I walked up towards the receptionist desk where a young shoulder length red head sat. The building was elegantly designed letting people who enter know that it is a place of business. A large oak desk stood in front of me blocking my view point of the lady's face. There were two chairs on the opposite side of the desk, showing where potential clients would sit. The lady was too busy typing away on the keyboard of the computer to even notice my presence. I cleared my throat and immediately she turned her attention towards me with a startled expression on her face. I got ready to say something to her but the phone stopped me before I could say anything.

"Hello Harley's Legal Trust, how may I help you?" she spoke politely through the phone as she signaled to me to wait for a minute, "Yes okay, now please hold."

She then turned her attention to me with a genuine smile, "Yes sir. How can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to see Serena Tsukino." I whispered as she nodded and began dialing on the phone.

A few seconds passed by and then finally she looked back at me.

"Can I have your name sir?"

"Just tell her it's a close friend." I smirked refusing to reveal my identity.

The lady stated what I had said and then told me to go straight down the hall and turn left. I did as I was told and came to a large oak door that blocked my path. On the door stood a name plate that had Serena's full name engraved in it. I knocked lightly on the door and immediately it opened. I smirked, a little as I came face to face with a surprised Serena. She gazed up at me in shock with her mouth wide open. I guess she saw the bouquet of flowers I was holding in my hand.

"Here these are for you." I stated slyly as I gave her the red roses.

She blushed as she took them from me and placed them in a vase behind her desk. Smiling I could see that she was a little surprised and nervous by my actions. I frowned a little as I made my way towards her desk sitting in the chair in front of it. I didn't know why I did it but I guess it was because I hadn't seen her for almost two days. And for some strange reason, I couldn't stop thinking about her.

_/Is that so/_ my conscience stated in a teasing manner.

'_Yes that's so. I guess I just wanted to see her face again.'_ I thought finding it hard to hide my grin.

_/Yeah that's it./_ the voice stated rather sarcastically in my head,_ /I guess it's not like what Andrew said right? Don't kid yourself Darien, you still love Serena/_

'_What! You know that's not true. I love Alexis and that's the truth.' _

I muttered to myself a little but when I turned to look at Serena she was staring at me curiously wondering if I was crazy or not. I chuckled trying to hide my foolish behavior while she still stared me as if I was clearly going insane.

"So, what brings you here Darien?" she asked now sitting behind her desk as she fiddled with the papers in her hands.

I cleared my throat as I looked at her, "Well since it's your first day of work, I decided to treat you to lunch."

"Really?" she asked as if wondering what my motive was.

She narrowed her eyes giving me a sneer look. I got up and leaned in closer on her desk almost coming face to face with her. I titled her head upwards so that she could look at me fully in my eyes and I could see her eyes widen even more, besides I was almost closing the gap between our faces.

"Let's just say I missed seeing my best friend." I winked as I tapped her lightly on the cheek seriously making her blush.

I sat back in the seat in front of her with my arms folded. Looking up I could see that her face still had the shock expression and her mouth was held slightly open. I wondered if it was something I did. Wait was it? I only realized then what I did. For a moment I didn't even know what came over me but I soon noticed that I almost kissed her. And why is that? Was it because I hadn't seen her in two days or was there something else?

_/You know what it is you idiot/_ my conscience exclaimed butting into my life once again.

'_Leave me alone! I know what you're going to say but you're wrong.' _

"Um…okay." she stated clearing her throat as she got to her feet, "Let me just make a phone call."

She quickly made her phone call to someone and told them that she would be out for lunch. After that we both exited her office. I walked steadily next to Serena as we left the building but on the way out she waved to the receptionist whom I only realized now was pregnant. She waved back to Serena and whispered something to her that I couldn't decipher but I ignored it. Soon we were at a small restaurant. I sat silently looking through the menu to find something worthy to eat. After a few minutes, Serena and I ordered hamburger and fries.

"I almost forgot. Happy Belated birthday Serena." I stated genuinely as she only smile in response.

I guess I made her speechless for once. She was now 24 years old and still looking as young as ever. Silence grew between us as we waiting for our food. She was fiddling with her finger nails while I was just trying to think of something to talk about.

"So tell me Darien, how come you're not married yet?" she questioned, giving me a curious look.

"Um…well. I don't know. I guess I was just waiting for the right person to come into my life."

"And is Alexis the right person?" she started taking me by surprise.

The thing is she almost sounded like Andrew.

"Yeah…at least I believe she is."

She let out a small laugh as she looked at me. We continued to talk more about our lives. She told me she had a new case she was thinking of taking up. She was going to prosecute a drug dealer who was caught with serious possession of drugs. I could see in her eyes that she was excited about it and by the way she spoke, if she got this case it would clearly launch her career. Immediately after we were finished eating our lunch we sat still talking some more. I told her what happened after the carnival and how I sat down and had a heart to heart discussion with Alexis. She finally understood what I meant by my statement at the carnival and forgave me on the spot, so things were pretty much better now.

"So Darien, the girls told me you missed me a lot when I went away. Is that true?" she asked as if teasing me.

"Uh…" I stated unsure of what to say.

She began to giggle a little as she wiped her mouth.

"Don't worry Darien, I'm only teasing you." she smirked, her eyes as bright as ever.

Before I could answer her, a young lady came up to our table with a broad smile on her face, she had mid-back brown hair that was braided down her back and she was also holding a baby boy who had the same brown hair as hers expect that it was flaky. Serena and I gazed at her wondered why she was standing by our table much less smiling at us.

"Oh my gosh Darien, it's about time you and Serena got together!" she stated loudly alerting the customers of our presence. Serena and I gave her a startled expression.

"Um…do we know you?" Serena questioned the woman who I could see seem to know us.

"Come on, you guys know me." she stated as she shifted the baby in her arms. Looking at Serena I could see that she was trying to rack her brain as well wondering who this girl could be, "But I'm really glad that you guys are finally together besides what happened. By the way how long have you guys been married?"

She asked and I could see Serena instantly blush as she brushed her left hand across her face to hide the huge blush that was plastered there. It looked like she was trying to hide it from me but unfortunately I saw it. On the other hand, I couldn't keep my mouth closed. Besides I didn't know who I was speaking to and what she was talking about. I wondered how she could know so much about me when I didn't even know her. I frowned turning my attention back to Serena's hand, it was still in the same position and I could see why this lady thought we were married. Serena was wearing a gold band ring on her ring finger and as the light shone on it, it sparkled tremendously. The stone was pink however and not its regular white. I could only assume that it was a simple ring that she would wear casually and that's why this lady would come up with this idea.

"Um…I don't know Darien. How long is it? Let's see..." my blond best friend answered coyly while counting on her fingers, "I think it's about six years."

"Wow that's so great! I'm so happy for you guys!" she smirked as the baby began to cry in her arms. She consoled the child, rocking him gently and before long he feel asleep, leaning on her shoulder, "But Serena you look great! What no children yet? Well don't worry you'll get some soon enough."

She patted Serena on the back making her jump a little. I guess the lady had startled her.

"So, are you going to give us your name?" I asked getting a little impatient, and trying to hide the embarrassing feeling I was getting.

"Alright I'll tell you Darien." she sighed as she pulled out a chair from another table and joined it to ours, "I can't believe you two can't tell who I am. It's me Jennifer."

WHAT! I now had the courage to close my mouth. Jennifer? I wasn't expecting to see her here. Plus I hadn't seen her in years. She had truly matured, looking much prettier than before. Did I say pretty? She was gorgeous but not as gorgeous as Serena though. Better remember that. It's amazing what six years can do to a person. Although I could see she didn't have her perfect model figure as before I knew it was because she had a child but she was still almost as tall as I am.

"Wow! It's great to see you after all these years." Serena smiled at her whole heartedly.

"I know and Serena I'm very sorry for the way I treated you so long ago." she gave Serena a pleaded look of pure sorrow.

I could see Serena smiling at her telling her it was okay. And that it was the past and there was no use to dwell on it anymore.

"By the way Jennifer." Serena started taking me by surprise, since I was in a constant daze, being shock that is, "Darien and I aren't married."

I could see that Jennifer immediately had a pale look on her face. I guess she was embarrassed that she had made a mistake.

"We were just catching up on old times since we haven't spoken or been in contact for six years." Serena giggled relaying our story to my ex-girlfriend.

"What?" she shrieked almost dropping her child, "Well I know that was partly my fault."

She bowed her head in shame.

"It's alright. We met a few days ago and we reconciled." Serena chuckled as she patted Jennifer's hand that was on the table.

'_Sure there is.'_ I thought bitterly, _'I'm still in love with Serena!'_

_/Whoa! Tell the man what he's won./_

'_Shut up! You're the reason I feel this way.'_ I frowned as I folded my arms, besides they were acting as if I wasn't even in the room, _'Stupid conscience.'_

_/Hey you should thank me for showing you the light./_

I growled. And to my surprised the girls immediately turned to me so I coughed and took a quick sip of water that I had on the table. I just had to find a way to cover up my action. They both smiled at me and began talking again. Jennifer then got up getting ready to leave when a blond man approached her.

"Hey there sweetheart." he smirked as he took the baby from her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

I could see Serena mouth the words _'How Romantic'_. More like how pathetic. At least that was my thoughts. Besides now that Jennifer had placed the thought of marrying Serena in my head, I didn't know now if I was going to make the right decision by proposing to Alexis. I sighed as the guy looked at me.

"Um…you guys meet my husband, Kevin." Jennifer smirked as he put an arm around her shoulders.

A young blond haired girl peeked out from behind Jennifer's husband, startling me with her light brown eyes.

"Oh yeah, and these are my children Kyle and Michelle." she smirked as she held the little girl's hand who seem to be five years old.

"Please to meet you all." Serena stated courteously.

"The same here." I muttered.

Kevin shook mine and Serena's hand and then they told us they were leaving but before they left Kevin came back to me. For some reason I didn't recognize him, but when he was standing in front of me with a slight smile. I then realized where I met him. It was at the party I went to with Jennifer, the going away party for a friend. And it was also the night I practically forgot Serena's prom.

"Thanks Darien."

"For what?" I asked miserably.

"Well after you broke up with my lovely wife…" he paused as he gave her an affectionate gaze, "I met her a few months later and we resolved our differences and got back together. I guess I have you to thank for that. Your lost is my gain."

He chuckled a little making Serena giggle.

"Well I'm glad I could help."

"Okay then see you guys later!" Jennifer shouted as she, her husband and children exited the small restaurant.

I bowed my head to hear Serena say something.

"Don't they make a cute couple?" she asked.

"Yeah." I sighed as I became silent once again.

"Who would have guess we would've seen Jennifer and now she's so nice. I can see that she has totally matured. She has a wonderful husband and beautiful children. Life is so unpredictable. Strange huh Darien?" Serena looked at me and all I could do was frown.

_Serena's Point of View_

I sighed as I sat on the couch waiting for Drake to pick me up. Obviously I didn't have a car yet. I hadn't seen my parents since yesterday and Sammy told me when I came home this afternoon that they were going to come home late because they were going to dinner with some friends. I sat with my hands resting in my lap. I couldn't shake the incident that happened at lunch with Darien's ex-girlfriend, Jennifer. What I couldn't seem to brush away was that she thought Darien and I were married. I instantly took my gold ring off of my ring finger and placed it on my middle finger. I had bought it for my birthday a few years ago when I was in Florida. Immediately, Sammy came down the stairs and headed towards the TV. He took out one of his video games and popped it into the machine. I didn't know quite yet, but it appeared as if he didn't notice me sitting on the couch.

"So Sammy, how was your day?" I asked startling him.

He gave me a slight chuckle while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey there, didn't see you." he started as he turned his attention to me, with his feet crossed, "I had fun although one of my friends almost drown. But other than that it was cool!"

I cocked my eyebrow slightly. One of his friends almost drowned? Thank God it wasn't him.

"So, where are you going tonight?" he asked skeptically.

I giggle a little for some unknown reason, "I'm going on a date with Drake. I had to cancel our lunch date since Darien anonymously came by to take me out. So I had to put that off."

He scoffed a little surprising me, "I already knew Darien took you out to lunch. I kinda told him to do it since he was calling me constantly asking how you were."

I gasped. He did that?

'_Does Darien care?'_ I thought with a slight smile.

_/What do you think/_

"What? I can't believe that."

"Serena you need to understand that Darien cares for you in his own weird way," he stated as if giving me advice, "and he's a really nice guy too."

I arched an eyebrow at my brother. He had never been so blunt with me before, giving me advice. What was he getting at?

"Sammy Dwayne Tsukino, are you trying to set me up with Darien?" I gazed at the boy who was now sitting on the couch right next to me on my left.

He had a cheery expression on his face.

"Duh meatball head, you're a little slow. I thought I was making it quite obvious."

"But don't you like Drake?" I questioned a little surprised by his statement.

"Yeah, but I think Darien's a better match for you."

"Sammy that's not up to you but for destiny to decide."

He chuckled while holding his stomach as if in pain. I could hear him laugh out the word '_destiny' _between gasps. I frowned. I heard the sound of the car's horn beeping outside. I got up and told Sammy goodbye. He only gave me a sly smirk telling me not to worry about Darien. I sighed as I closed the door behind me. I wore a simple short light purple dress. It had short sleeves and the dress trailed to my knees, it was plain with no style or design. I walked over to Drake's car with a sadden expression on my face. As I entered, I told him goodnight and then we began journeying to our destination. I stayed quiet for a long while. I just couldn't grasp what Sammy was saying to me. He wanted me to be with Darien? Even though it was sweet of him, I knew that would never happen. Besides he has a girlfriend and other than that he never cared for me that way. My thoughts went back to this afternoon when Darien came so close to my face. I wondered if what Sammy was saying is true. Are we a better match? And does he really care? I let off some steam as we came into the parking lot of the restaurant. Drake was silent himself and he didn't seem to mind my silence at all. He led me into the restaurant with him. We sat together and I could see that for some reason he seem to be blushing.

"Serena, I have a confession to make." he started making me curious.

"Um…okay what is it?"

I stared at him a little nervous wondering what his confession is about. What it something serious? Or was he thinking of seeing me more often?

"I still have feelings for you Serena, even after all these years."

"Oh." I looked at him surprised as I brushed down my dress.

"Ze thing is, even though we've been apart for so long. I just want you to know that you have always been in my heart. I want to get to know you better and see if we could make our relationship work zis time."

I let loose a small smile, "Okay I would love that."

I smirked as we began to eat the food we had ordered. We talked a lot and for a moment I was beginning to wonder what road my life was taking. I was hanging out with my best friend, trying to catch up earlier today and now I was hanging out with my ex-boyfriend. Who would've guessed my life would've turned out this way? But things just don't seem to be the same. Drake and I spoke some more and he told me that he had accomplish his dream of wanting to be an actor. He had been in two feature films and now he was still waiting to get a new job. We continued to dispense about our lives when I saw someone who looked familiar next to the guy who would direct people where to sit in the large restaurant.

I closed my eyes while groaning a little.

'_It that Darien?'_

_Darien's Point of View_

I walked silently from my car to the front of the restaurant hand in hand with my girlfriend, Alexis. She had decided that we should eat out tonight at a new restaurant. It was very elegant and secluded place that was located near a beach. It took us a good distance to get there but finally we made it. At that very moment we walked into the large restaurant, got our seat from the man positioned at the front and then sat somewhere close to a window. A candle was located in the middle of the table. Alexis had her hand on the table and I reached for it. She had a sad expression on her face for some reason and I was beginning to wonder what the reason for her sadness was.

"Darien." Alexis began as she gazed at me curious.

"Yes." I smirked at her.

"Are you in love with Serena?" she asked suddenly.

"I…No. I care for her deeply but she's my best friend that's all." I began wondering why she would think that, sure I knew now that my feelings hadn't completely disappeared but I had already made a choice. I did love her but as a friend. Right? "The thing is we haven't seen each other in six years so of course we would want to talk and talk about old times."

She held my hand tightly as she turned to her left. I couldn't tell what she was looking at all but it somehow seemed very interesting to her.

"I understand. Perhaps one day Serena and I can have a little talk." she beamed, "You know girl talk."

"Great, I'm sure Serena will love that."

She sighed as she gazed in the direction once again. I couldn't tell what was so interesting over there and I promised myself that I wouldn't pry but the suspense was killing me. I decided to ask her and just find out what it was she was gazing at so vividly.

"What's so interesting over there?"

"Oh." she smirked brushing back her hair, "I was gazing at the couple over there. It looks like the guy is about to propose to that girl. It's so romantic."

She mused as I immediately turned in that direction. Imagine my shock when I found out who the girl was. It was none other than my blond best friend, Serena Tsukino. And the guy she was with was none other than Drake Chaffee, her ex-boyfriend. I clenched my fists not consciously realizing what I was doing as I released Alexis's hand.

"Darien?" I heard Alexis's voice but my mind was elsewhere, "Why are you getting so worked up about this?"

I frowned as I looked at her a little annoyed.

"She's my best friend and she shouldn't be rushing into marriage with that guy. She barely even know him now since it's been so long." I spat not noticing who I was talking to.

Alexis frowned as she clasped her hands in front of her face, "Hmm, it seems like you're trying to run her life Darien. If I didn't know better I would say you're jealous. Are you?"

"No!" I chuckled a little, "I love you Alexis, always." I smirked as I leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

A large smile crept up on her face as she closed her eyes. I leaned back in my seat and turned back to my best friend.

'_If I was jealous I wouldn't be sitting here.' _I thought arrogantly.

_/Yep now that's the spirit beat him up./_

'_Be quiet, you're giving me a headache.'_

_/Whatever./_

_----------------------------------_

_Okay please tell me what you think. I know Darien's last point of view wasn't all that great but I had to stop it here because I didn't want to drag it on and make it boring. Plus I didn't mean to make this chapter so long, just that Serena's first point of view was so detailed that it ended this way. And coming to the end of this chapter I was losing inspiration. I really hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, especially the part with Jennifer because I worked very hard there. Tell me what you think as soon as you can. _

_PhantasyDreamer_


	15. Dinner Party

_PhantasyDreamer: Hey there!! I'm back with a new chapter as promised after such a long delay. I have many reasons for my slow updates mainly not having much time to write. But anyway, please read and review and I'll try and update as much as I can. If there are any errors please ignore them, I will fix them later. Thank you all for the reviews. _

_I don't own Sailor Moon just my original characters. Enjoy!!!_

_----------------------------------_

_The Price of a Broken Heart_

_Chapter 15: Dinner Party_

_Last time: Alexis frowned as she clasped her hands in front of her face, "Hmm, it seems like you're trying to run her life, Darien. If I didn't know better I would say you're jealous. Are you?" _

"_No!!" I chuckled a little, "I love you Alexis, always." I smirked as I leaned over and kissed her on the lips. _

_A large smile crept up on her face as she closed her eyes. I leaned back in my seat and turned back to my best friend._

'_If I was jealous I wouldn't be sitting here.' I thought arrogantly._

_//Yep now that's the spirit beat him up!!!//_

'_Be quiet, you're giving me a headache.'_

_//Whatever!!//_

_The story continues..._

I let out a frustrated sigh as I drove up to Serena's house. It was now three weeks later after the incident at the restaurant. Alexis kept bugging me wanting to know why I was acting so weird and she kept accusing me of being jealous. I told her it had something to do with brotherly love and how I cared about her as a sister. Well I was right, wasn't I?

_//Oh please. Do I really need to answer this?// _I could hear my conscience state rather sarcastically.

'_Leave me alone. I have stress because of you.'_

I beeped the horn twice to alert Serena of my presence. I then closed my eyes and leaned slightly on the steering wheel, my short black hair resting on it. I was still angry and more at myself. I didn't know what to think in my mind anymore. I had tried to convince myself that I didn't care so strongly for Serena yet when I thought she was getting married I almost went crazy. What was I doing wrong in my life? And why was I still feeling like this? Was I hanging onto a dream that would never come true? I lifted my head off the steering wheel as soon as I saw Serena coming out of the house. She waved to her parents telling them goodbye. I smirked as I heard shouting in the distance.

"See you all later!!"

"Serena, don't forget to bring back some cake!!" her father yelled.

"Okay!!"

"Yeah…and lots and lots of sandwiches!!!" I could hear Sammy screaming from inside the house.

She let out a giggle as she continued to walk towards my car. She opened the door and told me good night. I returned her response and began driving towards the party. The ride was not quiet at all, I was surprised since I thought she was angry with me but I guess I was wrong. Even though we hadn't spoken for so long I could see that she was happy. I came to an abrupt stop as I parked in the parking lot. Giving out a deep frustrated sigh I gazed at her for the first time since she came in my car. She looked magnificent but I couldn't seem to get the words out of my mouth for some reason. I could only reason out that I was a little scared to say so.

"Serena…" I began as she gave me a concern look.

"Darien, are you sure you're alright?" she asked touching my shoulder.

I gave her a weak smile stiffening at her touch.

"I'm fine." I replied seeing her eyes tell me that I was lying, "I'm a little tired. I had a really bad day at work. I hope you're not too disappointed if I don't feel like dancing."

She chuckled a little, hitting me strongly on the shoulder. I arched an eyebrow in confusion. The hit was pretty hard although I wouldn't admit it but I just shrugged it off.

"That's okay. If you're not up to it, I guess I can dance with one of my co-workers."

"Alright." I muttered as I opened my door.

Immediately I walked around to the other side of the car and helped my best friend out. She gave me a wide smile as she shut the door and looped her arm through mine. We walked slowly up to the large mansion. It belonged to one of the richest man in Tokyo and Serena just happened to be working for him. As we ascended up the elegant staircase I could see Serena's eyes lighten up with joy. I began to wonder if one day I would be the one to make her smile but instantly erased that thought. Don't know why it came to me in the first place.

_//You really want to know?//_ my conscience asked irritably.

'_Be quiet!!!'_ I reprimanded myself.

As we entered into the large ballroom of the mansion I could see Serena instantly gazing at the scenery as if looking for someone. She broke away from me before I knew what was going on and headed to mingle with some of her friends and co-workers.

"Darien, over here!!!" I turned to the direction where my name was being called to see Amy and her friend walking towards me.

I waved back at Amy who came closer towards me. She was with Greg her long time crush and boyfriend from high school. They were dating for a long time now and by the looks of things we could be expecting a wedding soon.

"Amy it's a great surprise to meet you here." I stated with a slight smirk.

She giggled as her friend gave me a hand shake, I returned the hand shake. He then proceeded to talk to her for a few minutes. I stuffed my hands in my pockets looking desperately around for my blond female best friend. I couldn't understand why I was feeling so uneasy but for some reason I felt as if something bad was going to happen tonight. Maybe even something I would regret seeing. I pushed the nervous thought aside as I still scanned the area for her. Letting out a sigh I saw her talking to a guy who appeared to be working with her or at least I thought so by the way they were talking on the side. I turned my attention back to Amy to see her smiling at me as I tried to ignore the scene up ahead.

"I didn't know you were coming here." she smirked looking straight ahead, probably looking at Serena.

"Neither did I. Serena invite me as her date a few weeks ago. Are the other girls here as well?" I asked curiously scanning the area for them.

She nodded touching her short blue hair a bit.

"Yes. Lita and Mina should be arriving sometime soon. Raye's already here with Chad."

"Oh."

"Where's Serena?" she asked suddenly, gazing at a few people who were dancing in front of us.

"I don't know." I replied a bit solemnly.

"Everything will work out Darien."

She sighed telling me that it was okay. I didn't know why she said that but it made me feel a bit more comfortable. Amy was always the one to help and encourage her friends. So I guess she knew just what to say to make me feel better. A few minutes passed by and Greg, her date and fiancé took her onto the dance floor leaving me standing still like a pathetic fool. I wondered to myself if I liked looking like a fool and I soon came to the conclusion that when it came to Serena I would always look like a fool.

_//Yep you sure do.//_

'_Shut up!!'_

_Serena's Point of View_

I continued to scan the area of the ballroom looking for one of my colleagues, Molly to be exact. I had just finished a brief conversation with my co-worker and was on my way to finding her. She was supposed to tell me where my supervisor was. I had heard a slight rumor earlier today in the office that I would be receiving a reward for my hard work and services at the job. Ever since I started working here I had done nothing but good work. And the thought of that made me squeal with joy inside. I was shocked but I didn't want to gloat or celebrate just yet. Besides, I was soon on my way to getting the new case that I so desperately wanted and if I did get it and win the case I would definitely make it big in my career. A few more minutes passed and I soon found Molly talking to a few of my fellow lawyer friends. I greeted her immediately.

"Serena." she whispered while sipping a little of her cider, "I've been looking for you all night. Where have you been?"

"I just arrived a few minutes ago I've been searching desperately for you as well. Is it really true?" I asked with hope as I watched her tugged her short red hair.

She wore a silver long dress that touched the floor. It had wide large straps that extended over her shoulders coming in a v-shape format showing a portion of her collar bone. Two silver earrings also lingered in her ears along with her matching shoes.

Before I could get my answer from her, a man walked up elegantly to a small platform before us. He was wearing a black tuxedo kind of like Darien's. In his hand he held a large champagne glass which contained one of the most expensive wines in Tokyo or so I've been told. I watched intently as he adjusted the microphone getting ready to speak.

"Good Night, Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to Harley's Legal Trust dinner party." he began clearing his throat, "Tonight is a special occasion to commemorate the twenty years of business that this company has been in service to its customers and the community."

I smirked as I listened to the blond haired man known as Mr. Harley speak on the history of the business and the difficult struggles they had to go through to stay in business. He was in his early 30's. He was also the son of Mr. Mizoki Harley, the CEO of this great prestigious law firm. I stood still in my position waiting patiently until his speech was over. Turning slightly to my left I could see Darien on the side standing pitiful by himself, a few feet away.

For a moment I felt quite guilty. That is until I saw a brunette woman approach him. She was smiling and talking to him in a flirtatious way and I had to admit I felt a tiny bit of jealousy sweep up around me but I shrugged it off knowing that he had a girlfriend. And he wasn't the type of guy to go and cheat. Or was he? Shaking my head lightly I chuckled at the thought.

_//What are you worrying about? He's not your boyfriend!!// _my conscience reprimanded making me angry once again.

'_Mine your own business. I don't like him anymore so leave me alone.'_

_//I am minding my own business. But you know. I'm right. That's why your getting so worked up because he's talking to that woman.// _my conscience replied once again causing me to grit my teeth.

'_Humph, just shut up.'_

_//Alright, be that way.//_

"…and make sure you all enjoy yourself at this party. Here's a toast to all the wonderful people out there. Cheers!!"

The crowd replied with a cheer as well. After the speech was over he left the stage and then mingled among the other workers. Another young man made his way to the stage, he was known as my supervisor. He had long red hair that was long in the front and short in the back. His purplish eyes looked upon the crowd inquisitively as if searching for someone. I hoped he wasn't looking for me. Not that I would mind. Alright I would mind. He's a good and nice guy but not my type. I wouldn't be interested even if he was married and he was not. He was known as the playboy in the office and I knew just how to keep my distance.

"Well Good Night ladies and Gentlemen. Tonight we want to honor some of our magnificent employees, those who have brought great prestige to our firm." he replied with a wide smile.

He began to call names of the employees that had worked at the firm for ten years and more. After that he began calling names of those who had just joined the firm and had made a lasting impression in people's lives. Imagine my shock when my name was called.

I slowly walked up onto the stage, shook his hand and then made my way towards Molly whom hugged me. After I received my award, which was a medium sized plaque I decided to head out and search for my date. My date meaning Darien. But for some reason I could not find him. I walked for almost five minutes bumping into a few of my colleagues on the way but still nothing. After a few more minutes I bumped into something hard and imagine my shock when it was none other than…Drake. I was happy and yet sad. I really wanted to find Darien but alas he came.

"Serena…" he paused a little instantly grabbing my hand and kissing it, "I didn't know you would be here tonight. Sorry I didn't get a chance to call you."

He stated coyly.

_//Yeah right. Who does he think he's fooling?// _my conscience questioned rather distastefully.

'_Be quiet. That's not nice!! Besides he's a really nice guy.' _

_//So is Darien.//_

I turned my attention to him and answered with a slight giggle as he released my hand. I gazed at his attire silently and wondered why he was here in the first place. To my knowledge he wasn't an employee at the firm and besides that he never told me he was coming. I gasped a bit as he held my hand firmly once again.

"I've been meaning to talk to you, Serena. You look absolutely gorgeous in zat dress." he started slowly, "Would you mind honoring me with a small dance?"

He asked bowing lowly as if he was a prince. I stood speechless not knowing what to say or do. When he slowly lifted his head up I came to my senses.

"Serena."

"Of course." I replied happily and a bit sadden that I didn't find Darien as yet.

Besides I wanted to see his face when he saw my plaque but unfortunately that wasn't the case. I gave my award to one of my friends who was nearby a table and proceeded to dance with Drake. The music was slow and I listened attentively to the beautiful sound of the violin while leaning a bit on Drake's shoulder. He wore a dark blue tuxedo similar to Darien's. I could feel his arms wrap tightly around me while I just closed my eyes trying not to think about Darien while smelling the sweet fragrance of his cologne. We dance slowly not saying a word just enjoying each others presence but after a few seconds of silence Drake spoke.

"Serena…"

I lifted my head off of his shoulder and stared at his green eyes.

"Yes Drake." I smirked at him only realizing my mistake.

How could I have invite Darien to come with me when I'm dating Drake? I chuckled a little remembering that I wasn't dating Drake when I asked Darien to the event besides I guess he would understand if he ever found out. The word is _if _but I knew somehow he would find out.

"I know we haven't been dating long." he started.

_//One week to be exact.// _my conscience stated annoying me again.

'_Hush let him finish.' _

I stared at him in silence wondering when he would get to the point. I couldn't imagine what he had to say to me. Was it good or bad?

"…the thing is I love you very much." he replied tighten his grip on my hand only to make me gasp out of shock, "Serena, will you…would it be okay if…"

"Serena!!" came another voice whom I knew instantly was Darien.

Drake stopped looking at me, released his grip on me and then turned to Darien with a slight frown on his face.

"What's he doing here?" he asked slightly muttered while holding my hand tightly slightly creasing my black sleeve.

I gave him a smile and released his grip on my hand, "Darien, I was looking all over for you."

I replied walking up to Darien while leaving my boyfriend a few feet behind me. Darien raked his black hair and then stuffed his hands in his pockets. He acknowledged Drake who gave a slight _humph _as if he was angry that Darien had ruined his speech or something.

"Drake…" I paused, "Darien's my date for this event. I hope you're not mad about it."

He shook his head a bit still serious as ever. I gave him a quick peek on the cheek and told him I would see him later while dragging Darien away with me. When we were out of sight Darien gave me a stern look and I raised an eyebrow in confusion. What's up with him?

"What?"

"You're dating him?" he asked looking seriously at me with his arms folded.

I giggled, "Yes, for a week now."

I turned my gaze in front of me, my right arm still looped through his left. He was silent and I couldn't tell if he was happy, angry or even jealous. After two minutes of walking we met up with my other friends. I turned to Darien and saw that he had a distinctive frown on his face.

'_I don't understand what's going on now with him.' _

_//You need serious help, Serena!! Darien cares for you.// _

'_Cares? Did I say something wrong? If he does care why does he have a girlfriend?' _I thought sadly.

_//You're hopeless.//_

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Amy and Mina came up towards me. They were smiling and congratulating me with big hugs. Amy wore a simple black dress that extended to her knees, it had two inch straps that held the dress upwards along with black strap shoes. Her shiny blue hair was pulled back tightly into a French wrap.

I turned to Mina who was busy talking to Darien. She was wearing an orange strapless dress that had a shell like outline around the middle area extending to the bottom of the dress where partial material was cut in a fashion to flare a bit. Her blond hair was in it usual hairstyle, laying down her back.

"Serena, so are you happy now?" Mina asked winking at me as we slowly walked towards the large dinning room.

"Of course I am. I'm finally getting what I really want." I giggled causing Darien to give me a harsh stare but I instantly ignore him.

I didn't know what his problem was but I thought it was best to just ignore him. Soon after, Lita and Raye joined us at the table that we sat by. Lita sat down opposite of me with Raye and her boyfriend Chad at her side. Amy was sitting to my right with Greg and Mina was to Darien's left. Mina, Lita and I were the only ones whom didn't have our boyfriends/husband at our sides. I looked towards Darien who was sitting to my left.

For some reason he seemed to be in deep thought and I wondered if it had anything to do with me. His dark flaky black hair cascaded over his deep blue eyes making it hard for me to read his expression. He had his right hand on the table and leaning slightly on his face. I could hear him sigh every now and then but I decided to just ignore it.

"So Serena, Mina told us that you and Drake are dating." Lita began taking a sip of water while eyeing me cautiously.

I giggled a little hiding my face, "Yes we are. But not as long as you think. We've only been dating for a week now."

I sighed playing with the table napkin.

"That's good you know. You need to get married soon anyway." my brunette friend replied hastily while stuffing a grape in her mouth, "Beside me being married, everyone else is engaged, even Mina."

Lita sure was eating a lot lately. I heard Mina mutter '_What's that suppose to mean?' _and then burst out laughing and Raye and Amy almost choked on their water. Greg and Chad looked on curiously while Darien sat next to me with no expression whatsoever on his face. I gazed at Lita's attire with a slight smirk at her comment. She wore a red long sleeve velvet dress that extended to her ankles. It was shaped in a v-shaped format clearly showing some skin. I turned my attention towards Raye whom couldn't keep herself from laughing. Her boyfriend/fiancé was tapping her back lightly as if to help stop her from choking.

Raye wore a navy blue off the shoulder long sleeve dress that flowed to the floor. A silver necklace could be seen dangling around her neck. The sleeves consist of a clear see through material and the bottom of the dress was swaying down consisting of a silky material. There were also dark flower like beaded design that decorated the sleeves and the remainder of the dress.

"What's so funny?" I asked breaking up the commotion, everyone turned to me, "I don't see that as a joke."

I started feeling a little bit hurt that they would make fun at my dispense. Besides it wasn't my fault I wasn't married. _It was Darien's fault. _Before I could even utter another word, I felt a large hand on my shoulder. When I looked towards my left it was Darien, he was smirking a little as if to tell me it was okay.

"Serena…please don't mind the girls they're just trying to brighten up the mood a bit. We've just noticed how sad you've been that's all." Amy replied tugging at her black dress.

At her comment Darien looked at me. I nodded in recognition ignoring Darien's intense stare. Soon after that our food was served and we all genuinely dug in. All was silent. I keep my eye closely on Lita. She had already consumed two servings and was going back for another one something just looked wrong. I didn't even get a chance to say anything before Mina spoke.

"Oh my gosh!! This is just like prom night!!" she yelled with a wide grin, flipping her blond hair behind her back.

I smirked at her comment, "Yeah, except now we're old and wrinkly."

"Speak for yourself Serena." Raye muttered distastefully, biting a piece of her chicken.

"Yeah, even if I had wrinkles I would conceal it with plenty of makeup." Mina replied raising her index finger as a warning.

"The girls do have a point Serena." Amy put in placing her fork on the table.

"Whatever." I muttered and Lita let out a sight giggle catching everyone by surprise.

I sneered at her. Something was not right with her. She was acting rather weird tonight. Weirder than usual.

"Guys I got great news." she replied tugging at her brown hair that cascaded down her back, all eyes turned towards her.

"What is it?" I asked obviously getting impatient.

"I'm pregnant!!" she beamed as the girls and I smirked vibrantly.

Darien smirked congratulating her. And everyone else gave her hugs. I got up from my seat as well and gave her a hug and then I quickly made my way back to my seat.

"Wow!! That's great. Who's the father?" I asked as I felt sharp jab in my rib cage from Amy.

I winched in pain and growled at Raye who was laughing hysterically and then let out a slight laugh. Besides it hurt. Who knew Amy could be so mean?

"So, does Andrew know?" Darien asked, speaking at last for the night.

"No, not yet I'm going to tell him tonight." she smirked.

A loud yawn could be heard in the corner and as quickly as it did everyone turned their attention to Chad, Raye's boyfriend/fiancé.

"Don't you think its weird you tell your girlfriends before you tell your husband?" he asked scratching his brown beard harshly.

"Yeah Lita, I don't see why you couldn't have told your husband first." Greg replied as well looking at her.

I looked at both guys whom had a point. They were right, she should've told her husband first but she may have reasons for not doing so. I decided it was best not to pry besides Lita is my best friend and she would tell me if something wrong was going on between her husband and her.

A deep sigh could be heard from Lita while all of us looked up at her, "Right now Andrew's at the restaurant and I just found out this morning that's why I told you guys first. Besides I could see Serena staring me down all night and I knew she was catching on."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes."

She replied and everyone else smiled. After our dinner was over the entire room was ushered back out to the ball room. I stood still in my elegant dress with Darien by my side watching my friends except Lita and Mina dance. Mina, however was talking to a friend and Lita was sitting down by some friends and resting her legs. I was on the only standing by my male best friend in silence. When I gazed up at him he was frowning.

'_What wrong with him?' _I thought sadly.

_//Maybe he's just hurt.// _my conscience stated.

'_Hurt about what?'_

_//You'll see.//_

After I couldn't take the silence anymore I decided to speak.

"Darien, would you like to dance? I mean if you're not too tired," he looked at me with a weary smile and then walked me onto the dance floor.

We dance in silence. It felt almost the same as it did when I dance when Drake except Darien was extremely silent and he was a bit better at dancing than Drake. I sighed while leaning on his shoulder. Why had my life turned out this way? Here I am dancing with my best friend whom I've cared for almost all my life and he's dating another woman and I'm dating another guy. Was this the way it was supposed to be or end? When the music finally stopped we broke apart and gazed at each other.

"Serena…" he replied stuffing his hands in his pockets, "I'm happy that you've finally found someone."

He stated in a sad tone. He then walked away leaving me standing there in shock. He's happy that I'm with someone? I frowned thinking he would be sad about it but I guess I was wrong. Suddenly I felt a quick tap on my shoulder and in an instant I turned around to see Drake smiling at me. I gave him a quick hug and he led me outside of the mansion's balcony. I looked down at my attire a bit nervous for some reason.

I wore a black fitted strapless dress that had a white bow tied around the middle area of the dress. A short long sleeve jacket that came towards my bust was shaped in an arching way and didn't consist of a collar. The end of the sleeve was cut horizontally making it looked a bit flared.

"Serena…" Drake replied holding my hand affectionately.

I smirked at him a bit happy that I was with him and sadden that it had not affected Darien in the way I had expected.

That fact alone made me realized that he never cared for me as more than a friend.

"Yes Drake." I giggled a little, tugging my white earrings.

"There's something important I want to ask you."

I nodded feeling even more nervous for some reason.

"We haven't been together long but my feelings for you are still strong." he started getting down on one knee, "Be with me Serena. Will you marry me?"

He pulled out a small white box and revealed to me a diamond ring. Just the thing I've always wanted. What more could I wish for? I gave him a genuine smile and took the ring from him while placing it on my left ring finger. He stood up and before he could say something I gave him a huge hug and a passionate kiss which he returned. He broke the kiss and looked at me.

"I guess zat is a yes."

"Yes, Drake Chaffee, I'll be your wife."

He smirked pulling me closer to him as he crashed his lips to mine while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

_Darien's Point of View_

I sat still in my seat pondering what just took place. I had left Serena on the dance floor to think but when I looked back out there she had somehow disappeared. She was dating that guy Drake. I should have known better but for some reason I felt a bit jealous. Why was I feeling this way? Surely I had moved on but I was just fooling myself. If I had moved on I would not have felt this way.

'_Why do I care so much for her?' _

_//Because you love her!!!//_

'_I don't!! I don't love her!!'_

_//Then why are you arguing with yourself.//_

I dismissed my thoughts and began looking for Serena since it was getting late and time to go home. I met with the girls and they told they had not seen here. After I was getting tired of looking for her I decided to call my girlfriend to see what she was doing. I dialed the number quickly on my cell phone. I waited patiently for her to pick up while continuing my search for Serena. Before I knew it I saw a couple hugging outside. Being as curious as usual, I wondered if it was Serena so I walked closer towards the door to get a better look.

What I saw shock me. Serena was kissing her claimed boyfriend passionately. But what shocked me the most was the shiny gold band that was hanging around her left ring finger. I opened my mouth unable to close it for some reason.

"Hello." I could hear Alexia calling on the other side of my cell phone, "Hello. Is someone there? Who is this?"

I never respond to her callings because of my shock instead I instantly dropped the phone to the floor smashing it to pieces.

_----------------------------------_

_Whew!!! At last I'm finally finished with this chapter. Once again sorry for the long wait but I'm trying my best to work as fast as I can. Hope to hear your reviews soon. Please don't forget to leave a review._

_PhantasyDreamer_


	16. Intervene of Fate

_PhantasyDreamer: Hey there!! Happy New Year to all my readers, at least for this chapter. After such a long time I'm finally updating. Sorry for the long delay but my life is really hectic right now. I've had this inspiration for the chapter for almost 3 years and I'm so glad, I finally got it on paper now. Well on to the story, enjoy!!_

_I don't own Sailor Moon only my characters. _

_

* * *

__**The Price of a Broken Heart**_

_**Chapter 16: Intervene of Fate** _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Last time: What I saw shock me. Serena was kissing her claimed boyfriend passionately. But what shocked me the most was the shiny gold band that was hanging around her left ring finger. I opened my mouth unable to close it for some reason. _

_"Hello." I could hear Alexis calling on the other side of my cell phone, "Hello. Is someone there? Who is this?"_

_I never respond to her callings because of my shock instead I instantly dropped the phone to the floor smashing it to pieces. _

_The story continues......_

* * *

I quickly turned away from the scene and headed towards the exit of the building while throwing away my cell phone that was practically shattered to pieces on the floor. I had just bought it the very day since I had lost my previous one at the hospital and sadly I had forgotten to give my new number to Alexis so I wasn't too surprised she didn't know it was me calling but that didn't matter anymore. What mattered most was how I was feeling after seeing my best friend and her boyfriend kissing. I couldn't get the scene out of my head. I frowned. I still had to take Serena home so I thought it would be best to wait for her outside. Slowly, I leaned on the wall wondering why my life had turned out this way. Sure, I was happy for Serena but I still felt a bit sad. Was this the way we were supposed to be? Why were we so close and yet so far apart? I closed my eyes to think some more on the matter when I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

I spun around immediately to see my blond haired friend smiling up at me widely. I cleared my throat and gave her an inquisitive look.

"Are you ready to go home, now?" I asked as I saw her give me a frown.

She giggled a little and then looked at me, "Not necessarily but if you want to leave then I guess we can leave."

"Okay." I replied as we headed towards my car.

As soon as we were in the car, I turned the ignition and started the car. Before I pulled out of the parking lot, I could see Serena grinning widely. I didn't want to ask her why she was grinning since I already knew the answer to _that_ question. Instead, I pulled out of the parking lot and began driving towards her home with a solemn look on my face. When I finally reached her home, I pulled up into the driveway and let off a deep sigh.

"Serena…" I paused, turning my attention to the left, "I hope you enjoyed the party. I know I did."

I exhaled. My statement alone sounded so forced. It was if I was just trying to make her happy by lying that I had fun at the party when indeed I was extremely miserable there especially after what I saw. She nodded, trying her best to hide her smile. After a few seconds, she soon burst out into a fit of laughter.

"What's the matter?" I asked not being able to contain her laughter anymore.

Besides, was she laughing at me? Or about _him? _This just didn't feel right at all.

After a few more seconds, she paused stopping her laughter before turning in my direction once again. I cast a nervous glance at her with a frown. I just knew she was going to tell me about her engagement to Drake and I wasn't too thrilled to hear those words spilling out of her mouth. I wasn't even thrilled to pretend like I was happy. I just wanted to find that guy and wipe that French smirk off of his face.

"I'm just so excited." she smirked, stretching her left hand out to me. I took a quick glance at her finger before shifting my eyes back to the street and stifled a smile, "Drake proposed to me and I accepted."

She practically jumped in the car seat. I sighed immediately resting my head on the steering wheel. Of all the times to feel this way out of knowing Serena for years, I knew she would be mad with me. However, I had to tell her what I really thought about her engagement. Besides, that's what true friends do, right? They tell the truth. I grunted obviously getting her attention.

"So, what do you think?"

'_Or maybe I should just keep my opinions to myself.'_

I creased my forehead before turning to look at her.

"Serena…I don't think my opinion matters." I muttered, eyeing her cautiously.

She frowned immediately folding her arms while pouting her lips. She then exhaled and glared dangerously at me.

"Of course it does. You're _still_ my best friend."

"Serena…" I paused, lifting my head off the steering wheel, "I don't think I should say anything."

"Why not?" she asked, getting a bit annoyed.

"Because I don't want to make you mad!"

She laughed lightly, hitting me on the shoulder.

"Now, what could you say that bad, that would make me mad?"

I turned my eyes away from her and stared blankly straight ahead.

'_You'd be surprised.' _I thought rolling my eyes.

_//Just tell her, you know you want to.//_ my conscience, replied hastily.

'_I can't. She'll hate me and I don't want to make her unhappy.'_ I frowned at my thoughts, _'Besides, maybe this is the right road she is taking. I won't say anything.'_

_//You're an idiot, you know that?//_

I smirked at my conscience's statement, _'Thanks for pointing that one out to me.' _

"Darien!!" she whined, breaking me out of my thoughts, "Come on, say it!! I want to know what you think."

I took a deep breath and stared deeply at her with my dark eyes.

"I don't think you should get married, Serena." I whispered and her eyes immediately widen in shock so I decided to continue, not thinking this entirely through at the moment, "I think it's too soon. You've only been dating him for a week and even though you've known him long ago that doesn't make it right. Things change and so do people."

"…"

I gulped. There was immediate silence between the two of us while she contemplated on what I had just said. After a few more seconds, she let out a deep exhale and turned in an instant to glare at me. She then opened the car door and got out.

"I can't believe you Darien." she whispered angrily, slamming the door shut, "I thought you of all people would be happy for me."

With that, she stormed away without uttering another word to me. I bowed my head in shame. This is what I get for being a good friend. I turned the ignition on once again and drove off into the dark night, completely and absolutely depressed.

_~*~Serena's Point of View~*~_

I sighed taking my eyes off the computer screen for a while. It had been a few weeks since the dinner party with Darien and Drake, and I was having a hard time adjusting. I couldn't understand what I did wrong. I was still angry at Darien for what he had said to me that night and had refused to bother talking to him about it. How could he tell me that it was too early to get married to Drake? Sure we had both changed over the years but it was _my_ life not _his._ Who did he think he was anyway? I closed my eyes and let off a deep sigh. I wasn't going to let him get to me. I smirked a little and looked at my left hand to see the sparkling gold ring on it.

I gazed at my finger dully in deep thought. How was I supposed to respond to such a statement like that? I closed my eyes in fright wondering why his statement had hurt me so badly. I reasoned with myself that it was probably because I knew deep down in my heart that he was right. He was right and I was hooked on proving him wrong. I took a quick browse at my watch realizing that it was almost time to go on this shady Friday afternoon.

'_I don't care what Darien says, he's wrong.'_ I thought, curling my fist in anger.

I quickly packed up my personal belongings and got ready to head out of the office. It was exactly five o'clock and I had a plane to catch. Fortunately, there was a three-day holiday starting on Monday and I would have a few days off to think over my decision and consider where my life was heading. My family along with Drake and I were taking a trip to Florida to visit my relatives there for the few days. I thought it would be the best time to let my other relatives abroad meet my boyfriend and know of my engagement to him. As I closed my office door, I turned around to see that most of my co-workers had already left, probably as happy as I am for the holidays. Slowly, I walked out of the building heading towards the elevator with my purse and small suitcase in hand. I press the elevator button that lead to the first floor parking lot and thought again about what happened between Darien and I. Why was I making such a big deal about this? My friends were happy for me, my parents were as well but why couldn't Darien be happy for me? Of all the people in my life, I thought he would be the happiest. I frowned as the elevator came to stop, making a clinging sound to indicate that it was now time to get off. The door slid open and I trotted down the walkway trying my best to head to my car. In a quick flash, my cell phone rang and I dashed into my purse to retrieve it.

"Hello." I whispered, scanning the parking lot for my car.

"Serena, where are you?" the voice of my mother could be heard on the other line.

"I'm leaving right now, Mom." I paused for a minute, setting my small suitcase to rest by my leg.

"Serena, please hurry up. You only have two hours to get to the airport and you know how traffic can be at this time of the day." she whispered, concern trailing heavily in her voice.

"I know. I'll try my best but if I don't make it in time you guys can go without me and I'll go on standby and make it over later."

She gasped a little a bit taken back I guess by my response, "But…Serena…are you sure? Because we could all go tomorrow instead, there is an opening still there and it will only cost us a few extra dollars."

"That's alright Mom. If I don't make it, just do that and I promise I'll meet you all the next day." I paused, while she let off a frustrated sigh on the other side.

"Okay Serena, just be careful, alright."

I smirked before responding, "I will mother."

I press the _'end'_ button and then stuffed the phone in my bag while picking up my suitcase. I wasn't too far from my car when I heard a heart-wrenching scream in the distance. My heart skipped a beat. The scream came from my co-worker, Aiko. What could possibly be going on to cause her to scream like that? Was she about to give birth? I knew she had only two months to go before she would deliver the baby but that scream sent chills up my spine. Besides that, there was an eerie feeling that began to creep into the parking lot.

"AHHH!! Please don't hurt me!! Don't hurt my baby!!!" I heard her terrifying voice not too far away from me and I quickly took my phone out of my purse once again and dialed the emergency number.

I didn't want to waste time thinking nothing bad was going on when I knew deep down in my heart that she could be hurt. Besides, for some reason I had a weird feeling that something bad was going to happen today. I quickly spoke to a communicator on the emergency line and told the person what I heard and sort to believe was happening, where we were located and how they could locate us in the building. I hung up my phone and there was silence as I placed it in my purse. As I walked, I could hear my heels clicking on the pavement. I found my car and quickly placed my medium sized suitcase in the back seat. I then moved to pull out a gym type bag out of the trunk. I had all my supplies in there along with a small amount of clothes. A small emergency kit was in the front part of the bag and I figured if anything serious occurred, I could help, and I thought it would be easier to help her if I drove around to the area and see if she was still alive. Instead, I changed my mind and closed the trunk with a loud thump, purse and gym bag in hand. The thought alone of her being at the brink of death caused my hand to start trembling vastly.

"…"

I took a step forward hearing a low rasping voice not too far away. The person was breathing and heavily. As I circled behind two cars, I saw my co-worker, Aiko lying on the floor in a pool of blood. She held her stomach tightly where a small dagger was ledged while gasping for breath. Her eyes turned in my direction and she cried, her short red hair dangling on the floor.

"Serena…" she whispered.

I stared at her in shock and re-dialed the emergency number. The operator picked up and after I spoke, she then told me that an ambulance was on the way. I frowned. My co-worker did not look good at all.

"…"

Once I had finished with the call, I walked slowly towards her and knelt down checking to see if anyone was in the parking lot to help us. Unfortunately, no one was and there was another eerie feeling creeping up inside of me. I touched her hand and she flinched while breathing heavily. Slowly, I moved to pull the dagger out of her and she let out a heart-wrenching scream. I didn't want to leave the dagger in her body even though I knew she might bleed to death and since she was pregnant, I didn't know how far the knife had been ledged. I tried to comfort her the best way I could.

"Aiko, everything is going to be okay." I whispered while she began shrieking and shaking her head.

I raised my eyebrows in confusion wondering what she was trying to say.

"The ambulance is coming."

I stated calming trying my best not to cry. However, the look on her face scared me more than I wish for. I reached for her hand once again and rubbed it lightly, trying to comfort her but her eyes kept widening in fear constantly. I thought it was because she was afraid of losing her child but she kept trying to push me away.

"Aiko, please stay calm. Everything is going to be alright, I promise."

I heard her voice squeaking a bit and before I knew what happened, I felt a clear plastic being thrown over my head. I gasped a minute as my arms instantly reached towards my face. My blue eyes widen in shock and fear as I struggled to break loose. I could see slightly between the plastic that another man was moving to lift my legs. I thought quick and used my right hand to reach into my pocket to take out my keys. At the end of it, my shaking hands fumbled for the pepper spray and as soon as I found it, I directed it towards the man who held my legs. I pressed the spray as hard as I could and he doubled back, screaming in pain as he dropped my legs. Pain shot through my body when my legs hit the floor. However, I managed to hold in my cries.

The other man who held the plastic over my head shouted loosening his grip on the plastic while I still fight to breathe. Although I was fighting for my life, I did realize however that the plastic was a bit thin, so I dug my fingernails into it and a small hole appeared. Luckily, for me, my attacker did not notice this and I turned on my belly while he continued to drag me slightly. I then tried spraying the pepper spray in his direction and some of it caught him in the face. He released me and I fell to the floor, instantly taking the plastic off my face. Rising to my feet, I picked up my bag and purse, and then scrambled to my feet.

My heart felt like it was going to burst through my chest as I rushed towards my car. My hands trembled as I tried to open the car door. I couldn't hear if the men were behind me or not, I just knew that one was injured quite badly with the pepper spray and the other was someplace else. It seemed like hours before I found my car key on the keychain and when I did, I was about to put it in when I felt my body being pulled away from my car. I screamed as the man slammed my body against the wall in front of my car. I cringed as pain ran up my spine. He pinned me to the wall and flicked open a pocketknife that he dangled mercilessly in front of my face. I frowned at him while he grinned.

"You dirty little wrench." he began, pressing the knife to my throat, "I should kill you right now for what you just did."

"What do you want from me?" I asked, trying to muster up as much courage as I could.

He smirked as he ran the knife on my left arm hard, ripping my cream long sleeve shirt. He slowly ripped my long sleeve downwards making it fall to my hand while wedging the knife into my arm a bit, before pulling it out again. I cried in pain and glared at him, biting back my tears.

"I…I have money if that's what you want." I muttered, cringing in pain.

He came closer to me and I could smell liquor on his breath, "Not after what you did to my partner."

Tears began streaming down my eyes at his statement. I breathe heavily trying to find a way to get out of this nightmare. Before I knew it, I was breaking down in tears.

"Please…I can give you money, please don't kill me." I pleaded, my voice trembling.

I wondered why I was giving up so easily but I figured that the pain in my arm caused me to think this way.

"Sorry sweetie but I was hired to kill you." he replied, brushing my blond bang away from my face.

I turned my face away moving from his touch then gasped in unbelief. He was hired to kill me? The thought of that alone made me mad but I couldn't think of a person who want to get rid of me. Could it be my co-workers or worse my boss? To my knowledge, I had no enemies but I just didn't know what to think of that. My voice grew hoarse as I stifled a cry.

"Who? Who…would want that?" I asked, wondering if he would tell me.

"Let's just say that you have yourself to blame." he muttered, pulling me from the wall as he pointed the knife to my throat once again, "You must pay for trying to get rid of my boss anyway, I've said too much already."

I gulped as blood trickled down my neck. He didn't move the knife despite that it had made a small incision on my neck. He pulled me forward and I closed my eyes realizing that if I wanted to make it out alive I had to think fast. In a quick flash, I spat in his face and he cringed wiping his eyes as he cried out. It wasn't the nicest thing to do but my life was at stake here. I then kneed him in the stomach and made a break for it. Unfortunately, I didn't get too far because after I kicked him, he grabbed my leg and my body slammed face first hard onto the pavement. The intensity of the blow almost knocked the wind out of me. He pulled me towards him and I kicked at him hoping that my heels would make impact with his head but it didn't. He gathered the strength and pulled me onto my feet.

He growled as he gripped me hard by my arms, "Hmm, I guess you're not as weak as the rumors said. You got a little spunk but don't worry no amount of fighting will save your life."

I glared at him through tears refusing to believe such nonsense. Without warning, he slapped me on my right cheek and then punched me in the stomach. The blow was so heavy that my body spun around once before making impact with the floor. I coughed, spitting up blood. Wiping my mouth, I looked at his evil eyes. I could see that he was going to torment and beat me up before he chose to dispose of me. I shook my head as pain reeled through my body. Never before in my life, had I been hit from a man and now that it had happened I couldn't help but think that my life would be over in a split second. I struggled to get on my feet and pushed myself upwards. My bags were not too far from my feet as I turned my attention back to him. I felt a strong determination take over my mind and body. If I didn't make it out alive, I would never see my friends and love ones ever again, therefore I had to just do something.

"Sweetie, no matter what you do, you're not getting away."

I glared at him and then he came at me. I curled my fist and made a stance. My left arm hurt tremendously as I turned my hand to face him. He rushed me and I dodged his fist, slamming my fist into his stomach. He coughed out a bit surprised and immediately I jumped up kicking him in the nose. Without waiting to see if he was completely knocked down, I ran towards my bags and began making my way towards the elevator. On the way there, I saw the other man still on the ground cringing in pain. I rushed towards him and kicked him hard in the stomach, you know just in case he got up to attack me again. He cried out and turned on the side. As soon as I was at the elevator, I pressed the button but it refused to move. Looking behind me, I could see that Aiko was unconscious. I felt quite guilty for leaving her there but if I stayed, I would end up losing my life. I now fully understood that there were after me in the first place and had attacked Aiko by accident. I turned behind me and saw that my attacker was coming towards me with a gun in his hand. He fired it and it missed me, hitting the elevator instead. I dashed towards the stairs, clambering down it as fast as I could. Looking upwards, I could hear his footsteps and his low growls telling me that he was close enough to reach me. I wasn't too far from the ground below, but if I didn't act fast, he would shoot me in an instant. I took a deep breath, took off my heels and then jumped over the stairs. The depth of the jump was high and when I made contact with the grass below my legs buckled from the pain. I heard a cracking noise and I ended up falling face first on the grass. My purse had fallen a few feet away from me but the gym bag was still around my shoulders. I placed my cream heels back on my feet and fought my way to stand up.

"Sweetie, are you down there?"

I heard his voice and I stayed low.

"There is no escaping me."

I heard a loud siren noise and peered over the grass to see that the ambulance was finally coming. It made a loud noise as it began coming in our building's direction. I pushed myself upwards and began running as fast as I could, while tripping and grunting in pain.

"Sweetie, there you are!!" he yelled, shooting his gun.

The fire echoed loudly and I ducked but the felt something crazed my right shoulder. I fell to the floor and looked back to see him standing with a wide grin on his face.

"I'll get you sweetie, I promise!!"

With that, he disappeared back into the building. I cried out in pain and pushed myself to my feet once again. I ran as fast as I could crossing the street and making my way onto the sidewalk. I knew there was only one place I could go and that was Crown Arcade. If anything, someone would be there to help me.

_~*~Darien's Point of View~*~_

"Darien, this is great!!" Alexis exclaimed, clinging to my arm.

We were walking towards Crown Arcade to get a drink before we headed to a baseball game. Alexis had been planning for months to go to this event and I was too but for some reason I didn't feel quite up to going there tonight. I just had a weird feeling that something bad was going to happen and it was weighing down my mood. I couldn't shake it off no matter what I did. I closed my eyes and let off an exasperated sigh.

"Darien…" she paused, catching my attention.

"Yeah." I replied still in a dream like state.

"I was asking if you're excited as I am."

"Oh yeah of course." I lied while biting my lip.

I couldn't tell Alexis how I was feeling. She would feel quite sad that she went through so much effort to organizing this event for it to be ruined by me. I just didn't know what else to do. What bothered me the most was that I had not heard or seen my best friend ever since I had told her about her engagement to her French boyfriend / fiancé. She refused to talk to me when I tried to call her numerous times so I decided to just leave her alone. Besides, she was being childish when I was telling her the truth about that stupid guy. What did she see in him anyway?

_//Well a lot that she does not see in you.//_

I growled at my conscience refusing to even answer that statement. It was a waste of my time anyway. Besides, my conscience couldn't be right, could it?

I stood outside the arcade while Alexis headed inside to get something to drink while waiting for a girlfriend of hers. I wasn't too pressed to go inside since Andrew was away on holiday and I was also a bit afraid that Serena might be in there as well with her friends. A few grueling minutes passed by while Alexis was in the arcade when something caught my attention a few meters ahead of me. I froze when I saw a young lady staggering up ahead. She was leaning on the street light pole for dear life. The sleeve of her business suit was slightly ripped and she held a small bag that immediately fell to the floor. Something about this girl looked so familiar, and even though she was far away, I couldn't help but noticed that.

'_No way, it's not Serena.' _I thought bitterly as I saw a strand of blond hair fall across the lady's shoulder from its bun like state.

I swallowed hard wondering if it was indeed Serena who was perched up against the pole but I kept denying it over and over in my mind. I breathe out as I saw the lady push herself off the pole, took a quick glance behind her before running full speed in my direction. My eyes widen in fear as I realized she was going to hit me but for some reason I didn't move. It was as if I wanted to see if my suspicion was correct. Before long, the lady collided into my chest. I held her close with my eyes close for a second as if to smell her perfume and pushed her back a little to act as if she has surprised me by her collision. When I did, I wasn't too surprised when I realized that it was indeed my best friend.

"Serena…" I whispered feeling choked up for the first time in a long time.

The look on her face alone scared me to death. Someone had been hurt her and badly. She had bruises and small cuts running all over her face and arms. I cringed when she leaned onto me obviously in pain. I completely forgot about the people who were passing by, all that mattered at the moment was finding out what happened to my best friend.

"Darien…" she whispered, shaking lightly, "I need some help."

I could barely hear much of what she said. I could only distinguish that she said she needed help. I pushed her forward once again, this time I could finally think straight and try to put some sort of the puzzle together. Was it her fiancé? Had he hit her? Surely if it was, I would definitely make him pay.

_//Sure, and then you say your feelings are brotherly love.//_ my conscience replied teasingly, _//Who are you trying to fool buddy?//_

'_Shut up! She's seriously hurt and if that guy has something to do with it, I'm gonna beat him up so bad, he'll forget the English language!!'_

_//Right and then Alexis will know once and for all that you love Serena,// _I sneered at that statement, _//There's no denying your feelings now buddy.//_

'_I don't love her! She's my best friend!'_

_//Yep, just keep telling yourself that.//_

I growled slightly gripping Serena's arm at my conscience's statement. Luckily, she didn't notice the angry look on my face because she kept opening and closing her eyes slightly. I felt her winch and start to feel limp in my grasp and I quickly loosen my hold on her. I placed my hand under her chin, directing her attention up towards me. She squinted and then opened her eyes. Serena placed her right hand on my shoulder and sighed.

"Serena, what happened?" I asked, obviously mad.

"I...I need some money." she began trying her best to smile but her right cheek was bright red and slightly swollen, making her smile look rather strained, "I lost my purse and I need some money to stay in a hotel."

She flinched once again when I unconsciously stroke her left cheek lovingly out of concern. Serena slapped my hand away from her face stubbornly. The look in her eyes showed betrayal and I tried to figure out in my mind if I had did something wrong. Was it because she was engaged? Slowly, she pulled herself out of my arms and into a more firm standing position but she then wobbled on her ankle a bit.

"Serena…" I demanded, grabbing her before she fell backwards, "Tell me who did this!! I want to know who hurt you!!"

I began shaking her violently and she immediately cried out hard in pain. She pushed me as hard as she could on my chest and glared at me.

"Darien…I just need some money....please." she pleaded, tears streaming down her face, "He's coming and he knows where I live. He knows my friends, my family as well."

I arched an eyebrow.

"Who does?" I asked while she gave me a pained look, "Are you talking about Drake??"

She frowned at me and began walking around me.

"Serena…wait. Talk to me!! Who is it?"

She began limping while giving me a worn out smile.

"I don't have time…" she stated, trying her best to steady herself, "If you can't help me or give me the money, then forget it!"

"What?"

"I don't have time to stay and talk when my life is at stake."

My dark blue eyes widen in fear. Her life is at stake? I barely had a chance to reply to her statement before she began running away from me. She fell to the floor more than once and then made her way back to her feet, dragging a bag along with her. It was quite obvious that she had injured her leg in some way but I couldn't tell from this level, without being able to examine her. Instead, I just stood still staring her retreating back dumbfounded as she slowly disappeared after a few seconds out of my sight.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my hand through my short ebony locks. This was not good. Looking at my right hand, I saw that it was covered in blood. A chilling feeling ran up my spine and I was about to run after her when Alexis called after me.

"Darien, where are you going?" she asked, curiously noticing that I was turned in the opposite direction from the area towards the baseball field.

I frowned. How was I to tell her that I had to save my best friend, or worse that I wanted to? I let out a sigh and gave her a genuine smile.

"I just got a call from the hospital." I began, running my hand through my hair a bit nervously, "There was an accident and they need staff urgently to help with the emergency. I'm sorry Alexis but I'm afraid that I won't be able to make it to the baseball game with you today, I know how much you wanted me to come."

She pouted then let out a sigh, as her shoulders lowered. I felt real bad when I saw the expression on her face. I didn't want to lie but I could see that Serena was in terrible danger and the fact that she had mentioned that her life was at stake scared me more than I wish for. While I was in deep thought, Alexis came closer towards me and gave me a huge hug. She smiled a bit and stroked my cheek.

I frowned taking her hands in mine. I could see the disappointment in her eyes and that along made me feel even worse.

"Alright." I began feeling quite guilty that I wanted to put off going out with my girlfriend to help out an old friend especially when Alexis needed me most, "I guess I can call them back and tell them I won't be able to make it."

Alexis let out a sigh and gave me another hug, this time longer than the first. Her friend was behind her watching the scene with apprehension while I just stood still wondering if I was dreaming. I knew Alexis would be mad, since this has happened before but I wasn't expecting her to be so accepting about it.

"Darien, it's okay." she replied, wholeheartedly, "I understand. Just go and help save those people."

She smirked giving me a quick peek on the cheek before pushing me forward. I looked back at her with regret in my eyes before running down the sidewalk in the direction Serena had taken only a few minutes ago. I ran as fast as I could trying my best to make it there as fast as my long legs could take me. It took me about ten minutes to find at least some direction of where Serena ran off to. I stopped for a minute and almost tripped on the pavement. A cream high heel shoe stood there and it appeared to be Serena's. Slowly, I walked down the pavement in the direction of an old abandon building. A small dock lay a few meters up ahead. I came slowly towards the door and there she was standing in front of the dock. I watched cautiously as she looked down at the water while standing at the edge of the dock. When I was close enough, I decided to alert her of my presence.

"Serena…wait! What are you doing?"

I asked as she stopped moving and turned her head to the left. Her head jerked up in shock and she spun around quickly and fell backwards into the water below.

"Serena!!" I yelled, rushing to the edge.

I began taking off my shoes to dive in to help her.

_~*~Serena's Point of View~*~_

I ran as fast as I could after bumping into Darien. I wasn't too surprised that I did. Most likely, no matter what happened in my life, I would always end up bumping into him and I wasn't too surprised that I ended up finding him at the outside of the Arcade. I limped as quickly as I could towards a small dock in an abandon area. I figured it would be the best place to hide away from that guy that attacked me, at least until I could find some way to get some money. I still couldn't believe that this had happen and all for what, my career. I stifled a cry, as pain shot through my arms and shoulders.

'_Why was I so stupid, not to see this coming?'_

_//No, don't say that's it's not your fault,//_ my conscience stated, sadly.

'_I don't know what to think. Besides Darien didn't even want to help me.'_ I thought making my way slowly towards the dock.

I smirked that my conscience was lost for words for once. At least it agreed with me. Darien didn't care and there was no one else I could lean on for help. All my friends had decided to go away for the holidays and I was supposed to be with my family but instead I chose to finish up work at the office before heading to the airport and it almost cost me my life. I looked at my reflection in the water below that appeared to be black while the moon shown down onto it causing a silvery reflection to appear. I let out a slight cry and began laughing at little at my predicament. If I hadn't signed up two months ago for karate classes I would be a dead girl. My blue eyes turned to the water once again, Amy always said that the water could calm your spirit and take away all the pain that a person could have and she was right. It looked so inviting right now. Something inside me just wanted to jump in and draw away my pain but I changed my mind knowing how my parents and brother would be horrified to hear that something bad had happened to me. A tear fell down my left cheek as I thought of what my next move would be. No money, no friends to help. How would I survive the night? My attacker did say that he would get me somehow. Therefore, he must know where I live and almost everything about me in order to track me down so easily.

"Serena…wait! What are you doing?" I heard a soft voice yelled.

I turned my head to the left, dropping my gym like bag to the floor.

Shock ran through my body as I wondered who it could be. In a quick flash, I spun around to see Darien staring me, I wobbled on my swollen ankle and fell backwards into the water.

"Serena!!" was his yelled as a loud splash followed and water sprang into my face.

I slowly sank into the water. My blue eyes gazed at how dark the water looked at night and I just stayed there watching the air bubbles float around me. The water soaked through my skin and I could see it washing away the blood stains on my hands. For some reason I didn't feel the urge to move and just let the water take me away with it, drowning me in my sorrows. I was attacked and almost killed and now I was floating to the bottom of a deep lake. After a few seconds when I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore, I then began making my way towards the surface. I gasped harshly as I reached the top and water floated all around me. I could see Darien was about to jump in the water but stopped when he saw me. I swam over towards him and climbed a ladder that was leading up to the dock while part of it was in the water. Darien immediately helped me out of the water and onto the dock. When I was finally on land, he grabbed me into a strong hug. I breathe out realizing that I could hear his heart beating loudly.

"Serena, are you alright?" he asked, looking at me as I nodded my head, "I thought you were trying to kill yourself."

I shook my head, "Darien, please lend me some money so that I could stay in a hotel tonight."

"Serena, please tell me what happened." he demanded, refusing to let his grip on me loosen.

"Darien…why won't you help me?" I asked, refusing to answer his question.

He paused staring me intensely. I then frowned as tears slipped down my eyes once again.

"Fine. If you won't help then I'm leaving." I began trembling lightly.

"You're not going anywhere." he stated, sternly, "Just tell me what happened and I'll help you. I just want to make sure it wasn't Drake that did this."

I growled at him, pulling out of his grasp.

"What does Drake have to do with this? Are you jealous or something?"

I clenched my fists in anger.

"Serena…I just care about you."

"You should be happy for me, Darien, happy that I found someone." I stated limping away from him as I shook my head, "I don't need your help Darien. Alexis deserve such a selfish guy such as yourself."

I muttered regretting my words entirely. He remained silent but his gaze never left my face. I turned around to walk away and cringed as pain rushed through my whole body. I froze as my body began heading towards the floor while my legs buckled beneath me. Darien pulled me backwards into his arms.

"I know you don't mean that, Serena." he whispered as he turned me around, "Just tell me what happened."

He insisted and I just leaned on him for support.

"Darien…" I whispered, feeling the life being sucked out of my body. I looked at him and frowned.

"I…I…can't breathe." I stated before my eyes closed and everything went black.

_

* * *

__Well hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even though its been so long. Leave a review and let me know what you guys think. I don't know when the next update will be but I'll try my best to make it soon. Take care._

_~**~PhantasyDreamer~**~_


	17. Promises

_PhantasyDreamer: Wow it's been such a long time since I've been here. One whole year and I do apologize. I've had this chapter on my computer for a few months and only had the inspiration to finish it just 2 weeks ago so it's been quite some time that I've written. I hope you guys enjoy and do leave a review. Time is flying now so Merry Christmas and a Prosperous New Year._

_

* * *

_

The Price of a Broken Heart

_Chapter 17: Promises _

_Last time: __I muttered regretting my words entirely. He remained silent but his gaze never left my face. I turned around to walk away and cringed as pain rushed through my whole body. I froze as my body began heading towards the floor while my legs buckled beneath me. Darien pulled me backwards into his arms. _

"_I know you don't mean that, Serena." he whispered as he turned me around, "Just tell me what happened." _

_He insisted and I just leaned on him for support. _

"_Darien…" I whispered, feeling the life being sucked out of my body. I looked at him and frowned. _

"_I…I…can't breathe." I stated before my eyes closed and everything went black. _

_T__he story continues..._

* * *

_Beep…Beep….Beep._

A loud noise echoed in my head. The wiring of electrical devices could be heard going on and off in a constant roar ringing loudly in my ears. I creased my forehead and slowly opened my blue eyes. Pain shot through my body once again and I cringed trying my best not to make a sound. Turning my head to the right, I sighed a bit realizing that Darien was sleeping next to my bed. I began scanning the room noticing that I was indeed in the hospital. Unfortunately, I could not tell how long I was out but I knew it was quite some time. I tried to talk but my throat felt quite hoarse and dry. A breathing mask covered my mouth as I continued looking around, a bit anxious. I stared at Darien's black hair and reached slowly for it to try to wake him up. I stroked his hair a few times, feeling how incredibly soft it was. I sighed. He was so kind enough to search for me after I ran away from him and brought me to safety when I was injured. What a guy? He was always there for me. After a few seconds of playing with his hair, he woke up.

"Serena, you're awake." he replied, holding my hand in his grasp.

I nodded, fighting the urge to cry.

_/Duh of course I'm awake. /_ my conscience stated, a bit sarcastic at Darien's statement.

'_Shut up! Besides, I can't remember much before I passed out.'_

He turned my wrist over to face him and examined it thoroughly. Sadly, it was still slightly bruised and bright red. Coming closer to my face, he touched it. I winched in pain and he drew away immediately, and then after a few seconds he kissed me on my forehead.

"Serena…" he paused a bit, his eyes softening as he looked at me, "I'm just so glad you're awake. Don't ever frighten me like that again."

He chuckled rubbing my forehead affectionately with his thumb. Before I could push his hand away, a light knock came at the door. He got to his feet and headed towards it. I frowned, barely able to move my head as it spun incredibly. I was still a bit mad at Darien for the remark he passed earlier. It was so ridiculous really. Here I was in a hospital bed practically half-dead and still mad at my best friend for making a statement about my boyfriend. His words kept ringing in my head repeatedly.

"_Just tell me what happened and I'll help you. I just want to make sure it wasn't Drake that did this."_

I thought about it long and hard. What would have happened if Drake had did this to me? He is not the violent type but I wondered if Darien would have gone after him. The way he acted gave me the impression that he would have done something about it but I could not help but get mad. I didn't even understand why I was mad really, I just was. Maybe it was because I felt he had no right to accuse him or act this way.

_/Maybe it's because you realized that he does love you./_

'_Shut up! I don't want to hear such nonsense. He has Alexis and he loves her.' _I thought bitterly, _'Besides, Darien and I are not meant to be at all.'_

_/That's not true! He does care otherwise he would not have come after you. Who knows what could have happened to us if he didn't?/ _

I frowned. Why did my conscience have to be right all the time? Sadly, my conscience was right. If he had not have come after me, I might have died there on the spot. Tears trickled at the side of my eyelids as I tuned into the conversation Darien was having with the doctor.

"Darien, I'm afraid I cannot allow that." the doctor stated, folding his arms.

"I know it's not hospital policy but she's my friend and she's in danger. Some guy tried to kill her and he might come back here to get her. Remember it's already been broadcasted on the news and the crazy reporters even gave out the name of this hospital." he whispered as if trying hard for me not to hear his words.

The doctor paused for a minute before speaking once again.

"We can get the police to stand watch at her door tonight." the white haired man replied, narrowing his eyes.

Darien let out a frustrated sigh. "No. I would rather her come with me."

"I'm sorry Darien but that's unacceptable."

Darien narrowed his eyes at him, "Fine. I guess I'll have to speak to Doctor Krenshaw then."

The doctor's face paled immediately. I couldn't tell why but it appeared that this _'Doctor Krenshaw'_ was the head of the _Hospital department_. I assumed this because the minute Darien brought up that doctor's name the man tensed a bit. He frowned trying his best to keep his composure. It was as he was saying in his mind that Darien had no right to go there.

"Darien…" he paused while scratching his slightly baldhead, "There's no need for that. I'm sure the police would be surely capable of handling this situation. Please do not get involved."

He coughed a little and my best friend immediately glared at him.

In a slight whisper, he pulled the man by his jacket closer to him before muttering something I wasn't expecting to hear.

"Look, I don't want to lose her alright, so I'm gonna make sure nothing happens to her, that's a promise."

I gasped and closed my eyes. Was I hearing correctly? No, it couldn't be true. I must be dreaming. I creased my forehead trying desperately not to move and ended up jumping from fright when the door slammed shut. Peeking through one eye, I realized that Darien had left the room. A sigh was heard and I let out a breath I didn't realized I was holding. The doctor turned around and then came closer towards me.

"Ms. Tsukino, how are you feeling?" he asked, picking up the clipboard at the bottom of the bed.

I tried to sit up and straighten myself but pain ran through my body once again. He came closer towards me, took the breathing mask off my mouth and proceeded to check my eyes and mouth. After a few minutes of routine check up to see if there were any other bruises on me, he paused.

"You'll be able to talk in a few more minutes Ms. Tsukino, the soreness in your throat is from the breathing tube." he began while folding his arms, "I don't know if your friend told you but we almost lost you so I can understand why he's acting so hysterical. No need to worry though, you don't have any internal bleeding as such but we want to keep you overnight for observation."

He smirked while I just nodded my head. Another few seconds passed by before the door opened and in stepped a very annoyed Darien. He frowned at the doctor or before coming close to my bed to stand right next to him.

"Doctor Lancaster, Dr. Krenshaw would like to have a word with you." he smirked as the doctor nodded his head and then exited the room.

My raven-haired former best friend, since I wasn't too happy with him, let out a quick sigh before making his way towards my bed. I still couldn't speak much but I tried regardless to. Darien touched my forehead and I flinched in pain.

"Serena…everything is going to be alright, I'm here now." he whispered, squeezing my hand.

I just stared at him blankly.

"Dar…"I paused and he sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry I was being so stubborn, I should've just brought you to the hospital to make sure you were alright instead of questioning you about your boyfriend." he sighed while playing with my hair lightly.

My blue eyes stared at him wildly. What was he doing? Did he want me to hit him? It was as if he was just taunting me. I frowned and he instantly noticed the serious glare I had on my face. He smirked before turning away. I bit my lip trying to suppress my anger. He was doing it again, playing with my emotions, making me think that he really cared for me when he knew deep down that he truly cared for his girlfriend. If not, would he be with her? He placed his hand on the bed and turned to look away from me.

"I'm glad you're alright Serena." he began as he let out a sigh looking forward, "Almost lost you there, meatball head."

He turned to look at me with a smirk and I frowned. I leaned back on the pillow and let out a deep sigh once again before closing my eyes.

'_This is just really weird.'_

_~*~Darien's Point of View~*~_

I frowned as the nurse pushed Serena in a wheelchair out of the hospital room. I tried my best to smile but the look on her face made me nervous. She looked so beaten up. She wore her slightly bloody cream work suit because I refused to take her home in the hospital garments since I didn't want to make things so obvious. Although her suit left sleeve was initially almost ripped off when she arrived. I asked the nurse to patch it when Serena was unconscious. I did not see the extent of her bruising until after she reached the hospital and I must admit that I was willing to find that guy and kill him for what he had done to her. She strained a smile at me while I made my way towards her.

"How are you feeling, now?" I asked suddenly, kneeling beside her.

"Fine." she whispered, dully.

I touched her shoulder and then proceeded to push her in the wheelchair as the nurse let go and gave me some of the doctor's instructions and medication that I would have to pay for later. We didn't make it too far when she touched my hand signaling that I stopped moving the chair.

"Darien…" she paused, taking a deep breath, "My…my co-worker is she…is she…"

She began and I could hear her sniffling.

I sighed a little, hoping not to sound too worried about her well-being.

"She's fine. She's in the Intensive Care Unit right now."

I let go of the handle of the chair when I heard her let out a gasp. It was obvious that she had imagined what happened to her co-worker and I couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman as well. She was in bad shape and I refused to tell Serena that there was a possibility that she wouldn't make it through the night. I just couldn't. Knowing her, she would in turn blame herself for what happened.

"Can I see her?"

"Not right now, but you can see her baby." I replied, hoping that would brighten her up.

She gasped and whispered the word 'baby' in shock. I could hear her crying a little as if happy that the baby survived but she still kept her shoulders slumped.

"Yes, her baby. It's a girl." I began pushing her chair towards the nursery, "The doctors had to perform an emergency c-section to save the baby. Luckily, the blade missed the child when she was injured."

"Oh my, thank goodness."

"She's a miracle baby."

Serena smiled a bit while leaning back in the chair as if in total serenity. I pushed the wheelchair to a stop in front of a large window showing the nursery. Gazing through it, we could see all the babies lined up in delicate rows. I signaled to the nurse inside to show us the newborn baby and when she did Serena's face brighten even more. She let out a sigh before turning towards me.

"I hope our baby's as pretty as she is." she muttered, turning her head the other way and obviously realizing what she had just said.

My blond haired friend coughed before crying out.

"I meant…"

"It's alright. I know you meant Drake and your baby." I sighed, wondering why the thought of that made me feel sad.

I could see the pained look on her face but she tried desperately to hide it. A few more seconds passed by and I decided it was time for us to leave. I pushed the wheelchair through the hospital doors and made my way towards my car. It only took us a few minutes to get there and I helped Serena out of the wheelchair with some assistance from the nurse that followed me through the doors. I placed what little she had in my car and gave the wheelchair back to the nurse while thanking her and saying my goodbyes. After she was securely fastened in the chair, I headed towards the driver's seat. Turning on the ignition, getting into gear, I immediately got out of the driveway and headed onto the street. The entire ride to my home was quiet. After a few minutes, Serena was sleeping soundly. I tried my best not to think on what could have happened to her if she had not escaped. What would I have done if something bad had happened to her or worst if she was killed? Would I be able to live with myself knowing that this had happened to her? I blinked rapidly trying my best not to think about it because I knew that it would hurt me more than I wish for it to be so.

Twenty minutes later, we arrived at my apartment. I immediately rushed out of the car to help her out. I lifted her up bridal style with her gym type bag clinging over my shoulder along with her medicine and walked from the parking lot to the elevator. She grumbled something while still fast asleep. Once inside, I quickly clicked the button that led to the twelfth floor. As I turned around, I came face to face with my nosy neighbor.

"Hey Darien, I see you got yourself a new girl."

I frowned trying my best not to get irritated.

"Uh…" I paused, trying to think of the best thing to say.

"It's about time you got rid of Alexis." he started patting me on the back, "I mean don't get me wrong she's a nice girl and all but she can be quite bossy and nagging at times."

I gave him a blank look re-enforcing my hold on Serena whose head was resting on my shoulder. I mean what was I suppose to say to that. Sure, I knew my girlfriend had her flaws but hearing them from someone other than myself was a bit shocking to say the least. For some reason I almost felt as if there was no reason to answer or even defend her.

"Mr. Simonette, you know that-" I began as the elevator dinged coming to a stop.

"I hope this one's a keeper Darien." he replied giving me a wink before heading out the elevator, "You two look good together."

I looked at him and then the empty spot he left in shock, almost forgetting to get off the elevator myself. Why hadn't I defended Alexis like I should and why did it seem so easy to just not stop him from saying such things about my girlfriend? Was I going insane or what?

_/Maybe it's because you know deep down that he could be right./_ my conscience stated.

'_Oh please, as if Serena isn't a nag as well. All women are nags.'_ I thought angrily, _'Wait a minute! Argh. I don't care what he says and look what you got me saying!'_

_/Little old me, Darien?/ _my conscience asked sarcastically, _/Well this just shows how sad you really are. In denial, aren't we?/ _

'_Shut up!' _I yelled at my conscience while struggling to open my apartment door.

When I finally got it opened, I pushed it back so hard with my foot that it slammed into the wall. The noise from the blast caused Serena to stir in my arms. I frowned as I moved towards the couch and set her to lie down. Once she was in the chair, I then rushed back towards the door, close and locked it. Turning back around, I sighed. Why was I doing this to myself? Why was I keep thinking that I was doing something wrong? Why was I keep second guessing myself? I know I truly love Alexis but at times, I just can't forget about Serena and how much I cared for her. Seeing her like this really did break my heart. Was I still in love with her? And if so, why now?

"Darien…" she whispered and I stared at her in shock, completely breaking me out of my train of thoughts.

_~*~Serena's Point of View~*~_

I groaned and quickly opened my eyes. I only then realized that I was in deed lying on a couch in Darien's apartment. Frowning, I struggled to sit up. Thankfully, I managed to sit up and when I did I saw Darien leaning his back again the closed door with his head down and eyes closed.

"Darien…" I whispered and he looked at me as if he was in shock.

After a few seconds, he made his ways towards me. Kneeling down he touched my hand and let off a deep sigh.

"Feeling better?" he asked and I just nodded my head slightly.

He smirked and then proceeded towards the kitchen area. I stayed there in silence wondering what was going on in his head. Besides, he was standing by the door as if he was in deep thought or contemplating on something serious. What had happened to him? He came back to me with a small cup of tea in his hand. Handing it to me, I took it willingly and gave him a small smile.

"Do you have any pain or discomfort?"

"No. I'm fine." I stated in a slight whisper.

He then checked my ankle to see if it was in good condition, I guess. However, when he touched it I screamed and he immediately jumped back on the small table he was sitting on. He apologized for causing me discomfort.

"What happened?" I asked clueless.

I had no pain whatsoever in my leg or ankle when I left the hospital and as soon as he touched it, it felt like electricity ran straight through my leg. I bit my lip and looked at him in shock while he slowly examined my leg.

"It appears that you have a terrible sprain in your ankle." he started rubbing my ankle slightly and I could see that it was swollen, "The muscle is torn and needs to be put in a cast."

I turned my eyes up to him in fear.

"Don't worry, I'll wrap it up for you." he whispered, gently placing my ankle back onto the floor, "In the meantime, let me get you something light to eat."

He stated hastily, getting up off the table and heading immediately towards the kitchen. I sat there in silence wondering what to do. Why was I even worrying? Nothing seemed to make much sense anymore. I just couldn't get why I was attacked by this person. However, he did say that he was hired to kill me because of his boss but who knows if he was telling the truth or not. Besides, was this incident somehow linked to the new criminal case I took on a few months ago?

I creased my forehead and thought about it more. If this was the case then I was in grave danger. Who knew that by taking on this high profile case that it would almost cost me my life? Just then, Darien came back over to me with a small bowl of soup in his hands. I smirked at him, and sat up straight trying to position myself better on the couch. He moved to sit next to me and placed the bowl on the table before turning towards me. He straightened my shoulders and then placed the hot bowl in my hands. I almost screamed from the heat of it but luckily, he had placed a small white towel underneath to stop the heat from burning my hands. After he was finished, he took the spoon in his hand, took some of the soup out and moved it towards my mouth. I squinted my eyes at him, a bit curious.

'_Are you kidding me?'_

"Come on Serena, open up." he whispered with a smile while I grunted, "You need your strength since you've lost a lot of blood."

I frowned and he then gently shoved the spoon in my mouth. My eyes widen and I looked at him as if he was crazy, spoon still lingering in my mouth.

_/How romantic, he's feeding us!/_

'_Feeding? I am so angry at him right now I wish I had the strength to push him away./ _I thought winching and I pulled the spoon out of my mouth.

_/Angry or in love? You know you looovveee him!/_ my conscience yelled, causing me to growl, _/Besides, you know better than I do that he has some sort of feelings for you otherwise he would have been doing this./_

'_Shut up! I will not listen to this nonsense! I love Drake!' _

_/Face it_, _you know that you don't love Drake and you're only marrying him to get over Darien,/_ my conscience stated harshly and I only cringed at the words floating in my head, _/Are you trying to make us look pathetic? Just dump the French guy already./_

I closed my eyes and growled even louder. When I snapped them open, I saw Darien looking at me with a perplexed grin on his face. He quickly took the spoon out of my mouth again and dropped it into the bowl. My cerulean eyes gazed at him in deep thought.

"You okay, Serena?" he asked, placing the soup on the table while touching my shoulder, "You're growling. Are you thinking about the incident?"

I gulped, staring blankly at him not realizing that I was growling. I giggled a little and then squeak when pain rain through my shoulder blade. On impulse, he pulled me lightly into his arms. I gulped unable to move lightly.

"Everything is going to be alright Serena." he whispered while touching my hair, "I promise. I'll protect you."

I tried my best to hold it in but I couldn't help but cry. Things were not going the way I had expected them to. My career was launching and then I almost got myself killed. Why was all of this happening to me? Darien held me closer and after a few minutes, I pushed myself out of his arms and sighed. He looked at me then sighed turning his attention away from me. I frowned and tried to sit up straight while wiping my eyes.

"Maybe you should get cleaned up and get out of those clothes." he whispered, making his way to his feet.

He left the room and then came back with some clothes.

"Take these, they may be big but that's all I have really." he smirked as I gazed at him while he outstretched his hand to me, "I have the bath ready for you but I'd advise you not to stay long in the water. About two minutes should be enough to clean your wounds and I don't want you to make your injuries worse."

He gently pulled me onto my feet after I held his hand and I grunted leaning onto him for support. I told him to get my gym bag since I had a few personal items in there, thankfully I did that just in case I lost my luggage at the airport and look how handy it came in. Slowly, he led me towards the bathroom that was located a few meters down the hall. Pushing, the door open he turned towards me.

"Well this is it, I'll be back in a few minutes to help you with you bath." he whispered with his back facing me.

I couldn't see the expression on his face but I whipped my head around immediately.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked and he turned around with an almost unrecognizable smirk on his face, "Uh…I don't think I quite heard you correctly. You're coming to do what?"

He scratched his head and frowned.

"Come on Serena, you've been badly injured and if you were in the hospital the nurses would've helped you with your bath. I can't let you go in there alone and injure yourself anymore than you already are." he replied hastily while touching my shoulder in reassurance. He gave me my bag and I took it while eyeing him out of the corner of my eye, "Besides, I'm training to be a doctor and it's not like I never saw a wo-"

I elbowed him right in his stomach before he could finish his sentence and he let out a light squeak, holding his stomach in pain. Grunting, heavily he stepped back as I limped into the bathroom. Turning to look at him, I smiled.

"." he stated in a squeaky voice while turning away.

"Thank you so much Darien." I whispered and immediately closed the door.

I sighed as I turned around in the bathroom. A long hot bath was all I needed to forget about almost dying tonight. Struggling, I moved and sat on the toilet seat and began crying. There was no way I was gonna let Darien help me with my bath, no way. I frowned and looked at my left hand. I'm engaged and I'm supposed to be happy and enjoying this time with my family, celebrating my engagement but instead I was here. Why did I feel so alone and empty? Why did I feel like I wasn't in love at all with my fiancé?

_/Sad to say this, but you don't love him. I've been telling this over and over but you won't listen to me./_

'_I don't know what else to do. How could I let this happen to me? Almost got hurt over my career and the one person that's suppose to be here for me isn't here. Instead, it's Darien the last person I wanted to see.' _I sniffled crying, desperately.

_/Cheer up. Maybe if you tell him how you feel we can fix this mess./_

'_No, I won't. He's in love and I'm not going to ruin that. Plus, it doesn't really matter if I love Drake." _I paused thinking it over, _'He loves me so it's my obligation to marry him. At least I found someone that's all that should matter. Love is no longer a requirement it just brings lots of pain.'_

_/Shut up! You don't mean that./_

I frowned, ignoring my conscience yelling at me of how stupid and crazy I was to think that such things. I just didn't care anymore. Straining to stand, I slowly undressed and slipped into the warm water, just for a minute. Nothing would change my mind. I just wanted to disappear.

_~*~Darien's Point of View~*~_

I grunted while walking down the hall back to the living room in pain. When did Serena get so strong? I'm sure she almost puncher my lungs. I chuckled, knowing that I was over exaggerating but couldn't help it. Did she really think that I wanted to spy on her? All I wanted to do was make sure she wasn't going to hurt herself or try to inflict anymore damage. For sure, the doctor was right, she should not be here outside of the hospital but I couldn't live with myself leaving her there and knowing that someone could be after her. I made my way towards the kitchen and sat down by the kitchen table. Sighing, I took out a small box from my back pocket. I opened it and stared at the ring, the ring I was suppose to give Alexis for some time now. How long has it been really?

_/Just get rid of it and forget Alexis./_

'_Nah, I can't do that I really love her.'_

_/No you don't. She doesn't need to know anything. I'm your conscience I know what you're feeling./_ I almost smirked at the statement_, /Listen to me and you won't go wrong. Dump Alexis, and win Serena's heart./_

I sighed, placing it back into the box. I got up and stacked it away in small draw near to the compartments under the television.

'_There's no way I can do that to Alexis. She's been there for me for the last three years.' _I thought bitterly, _'I can't leave her just because I'm confused with my feelings for Serena. She already made it clear that she never loved me so I should stay with the one that does even if I feel torn. It's the right thing to do.' _

I closed the drawer and made my way back to my feet. Looking at my watch, I could see that two minutes had already passed. I quickly walked back towards the bathroom. Knocking lightly on the door, I waited for an answer. When I didn't hear any, I began to panic.

"Serena…Serena, are you alright?"

Without, thinking I turned the doorknob but it was lock. I frowned and began banging on the door.

"Serena! Serena, open up. Are you alright?" I yelled, trying to push the scary thoughts of her drowning in the bathtub.

In my panic, I almost knocked the door down when I heard a small whisper.

"I'm okay. I just tripped when I got out of the tub."

"Do you need me to come in there?"

"No. I'm fine. Just give me a minute, I'll be out."

"Are you sure?" I asked pushing the matter further.

When I got no response I knew was annoyed so I waited a few minutes. If I had ignored her and opened the door on her, she would surely kill me. Soon after she unlocked the door and I pushed it opened immediately to see her sitting on the floor. She wore my long white t-shirt and baggy black slacks and for some reason they seem to drown her small frame. She smirked at me a little while I rushed towards her.

"Are you alright?" I asked examining her arms and legs to make sure she wasn't bleeding.

"Yes. I just tripped and had a hard time getting up. My ankle it's really hurting."

I nodded at that thinking it was my cue to get her off the cold tiles on the floor. Thankfully, she was able to dress herself without my help and knowing her, she would've stayed there until she had managed to all by herself. Not that I blamed her or anything, it would be best that she do it herself. I placed her left arm over my shoulder and pulled her into my arms. She grunted as if in pain. Walking briskly, I moved out of the bathroom and back towards the living room where I sat her down on the couch. I then proceed to find the gauge and other materials I needed in order to put her leg in a cast. When I finally got them, I moved towards her and knelt in front of her as I issued for her to stretch out her left leg.

She growled in pain and turned her head the other way.

"Still mad at me huh, Serena? You're not making this easy for me at all." I muttered, taking out the gauge to begin wrapping her leg.

She sighed and then turned to look at me. I smirked and turned back my attention to her the tape.

"Can I ask you something?" she whispered and I nodded in response trying to keep focus, "Does Alexis know that I'm here?"

I stopped for a second and looked up at her shocked.

'_Alexis?' _

I paused a moment and then chuckled.

"What does Alexis have to do with this?"

"Does she know that you brought me here?" she persisted, almost sounding annoyed.

When I didn't answer right away she gave off a chuckle.

"I don't see why it should matter if I told my girlfriend or not." I whispered regretting what I said immediately.

Who knows what she would think now? I'm acting as if I have something to hide. I cursed under my breath and continued wrapping the tape around her leg.

"Wow, that's interesting. Here you are in your apartment with a young woman and you haven't told your girlfriend, that sound fishy to me." she whispered, "I am so disappointed in you, Darien."

"What are you getting at Serena? Is this about Drake?" I asked and she glared at me.

"Drake?" she asked, hissing in anger, "Why do you keep bringing up my _fiancé's_ name?"

I sighed, finally finishing the wrap. I placed her foot on the floor and walked away. I moved towards a small closet to get the crouches. I turned around and walked back towards her.

"Because I know that's the reason you haven't spoken to me for the last few weeks." I replied, handing her the crouches.

She took them and dropped them on the side of the couch.

"I want to know Darien, why do you hate him so much? What has he done to you?"

I growled and walked towards the kitchen to get her medicine. She was starting to get on my nerves. Couldn't she see that I knew something she didn't? Why did she insist on pushing the issue when I didn't feel like talking about it? And why did she care what I think anyway?

"Why do you hate him?" she repeated.

"I don't hate him. I just think he's a player."

She scoffed.

"And you aren't?"

"Of course I'm not. I never run around on my girlfriends, they did that to me." I muttered, closing my eyes, "I must be boring."

I stated the last part softly, hoping she didn't hear me and by the looks of it, it seems as if she didn't. Walking back towards her, I felt slightly agitated. Where did all this come from? Was the incident causing her to act this way?

"Look if you love the guy so much, just marry him already." I stated harshly, handing her medicine with a glass of water. She took it unwilling and frowned. "You shouldn't care what I think or anything. All that should matter is what you think."

I sat down on the couch, clasping my hands and staring straight ahead of me. I heard her gulped down the tablets and then sighed.

"I will Darien. I don't need your approval." she began, "I just needed to know why you hated him so much. Is it jealousy or you just don't want to see me happy? That's all I wanted to know. After all, I was accused of that a few years ago, not wanting to see you happy."

I frowned, making my way to my feet.

"Don't go there, Serena, that's ancient history."

I bowed my head in shame. Refusing to go back there, back to that day when I snapped at her for being a good friend. I was so stupid then but that was the past. There was no use bringing that up right now. To me it was irrelevant but I didn't know what she was thinking or where she was carrying this conversation.

"Why not, Darien? It's obvious that you're miserable and you want me to be too." she glared at me with her light blue eyes. I could see that she was really mad, "When Jennifer did what she did I tried to be there for you but you never wanted me there and now you want to poison my mind against Drake when you barely know him."

Gritting my teeth, I turned my dark eyes towards her.

"Jennifer tried to rob me of the inheritance I didn't even know I had." I muttered a bit agitated.

I clenched my fists in anger. She was making me even angrier by the minute as if that was even possible. How could she have such a hold on me by just saying those few words?

"Look, I not only think he's a player, I know for a fact." I stated, staring her down with my arms folded while she looked at me, "I've lived here for the past six years while you were off in Florida and I've seen him a couple times. He breezes through women faster than a gym sock and he'll do the same to you. You've only dated him for one week and now you're engaged to him. Tell me Serena, aren't you being desperate and pathetic?"

She narrowed her eyes and I could've sworn that they turned black for a minute. It almost scared me for a second.

"How dare you?" she growled, trembling on the couch, "I'm not the desperate one. You are! You're the one that's been stalking me. Everywhere I go, I'm constantly bumping into you. Do you take pleasure in trying to make my life miserable? I tried to make our friendship work this time around but I see that all you want to do is get back at me!"

"What are you saying? Get back at you for what?" I asked in disbelief, "Do you realize what you're saying doesn't make sense?"

"I know exactly what I'm saying. I just don't know why you didn't leave me to die out there?" she questioned with all the hatred she had inside, "Why did I have to bump into you? Why couldn't you just let me be and die? Why did you have to come after me? Why do I have to keep constantly bumping into you when I no longer want to see you?"

I frowned at her refusing to answer her questions. Was this how she felt all along? Was this all bottled up inside of her? Did she hate me this much? I coughed a little wondering what to say. I know she was emotionally because of the ordeal she just went through but it felt as if she wasn't just saying this because she distressed about the incident. She was saying this because this is how she felt along.

"Serena, stop this and get some rest." I replied calmly as I turned to walk away.

"NO! Don't walk away from me Darien! I want to know. Why do you care so much about me when you have someone so special already? What have I done so great for you to care?" she asked, crying hysterically, "TELL ME! I want to know."

I turned towards her in shock. Where did this really come from?

"Serena…"

"TELL ME! WHY?"

I breathe in deeply. Why was she doing this? I moved towards the couch and sat next to her, trying my best to calm her down.

"Please Darien, please tell me why. I wanted to stay there. Why couldn't you let me die?"

She cried as tears run freely down her face. I held her hands but she pushed me away. I gently held her by the shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes. I stroked her cheek while she flinched from the pain.

"Darien…?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. She really wasn't making this easy at all.

"Darien say something!"

"I couldn't do that because…because I LOVE YOU, ALRIGHT!"

She gasped, her blue eyes shining with tears as she stared at me in shock.

My heart was racing and I gulped realizing what I had just said. Oh man, I just said it. Why did she make me say this?

_/Way to go man, I'm so proud of you. You finally did it./_

'_No, this is not right. Just shut up, I'll fix this.'_

_/What do you mean? Wait…wait a minute. Don't do it!/_

My conscience tried to stop me but it was no use. I didn't want to ruin anything between us and it was obvious that Serena was being overly emotionally right now that saying this at this time wasn't fair to her or me.

"What?"

I sighed, "The truth is I love you. I love you like a sister. I couldn't just leave you out there to die. It would definitely break my heart tremendously."

I smirked, rubbing her cheek and kissing her lightly on her forehead. I saw her expression change from shock to disappointment to shock to confusion. What they all meant, I didn't know, they flash across her face so quickly I didn't get the time to figure what she was thinking. She continued to look at me with a bewildered expression on her face and I instantly gave her a hug, it was the only thing I could do to not regret the lie I just told. I knew it then and finally realized that I wasn't confused anymore. I knew deep in my heart that I loved her but I couldn't do this to my girlfriend. It had to be this way, it was better this way, for at least no one would get hurt. Releasing her from the hug, I got to my feet.

"Get some rest Serena. You've had a hard day." I whispered with my back turned towards her, "Tomorrow we could try contacting your family."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that she nodded a yes and then proceeded to lie on the couch. I walked away immediately and turned the corner heading towards the bathroom. Closing the door behind me, I slid down to the floor. Slamming my fist onto the tiled floor, I let a teardrop fall.

'_I'm so stupid.'_

_

* * *

_

Wow, I just love writing this chapter, so much intensity. Please bear with me though, I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. I'm on vacation now so I can at least get some work in. Let me know what you think, please!

_~**~PhantasyDreamer~**~_


End file.
